Prelude to the Madness
by Daemen of the shadow
Summary: Two new hidden villages and new kekkei genkai suddenly surface just as Akatsuki make their move. Can they prevent the world from spiraling into the chaos of another Great Ninja War? Rated for language, violence, and other themes...
1. Beginning of the End

**/* UPDATE!!**

**I've updated the first few chapters to take out some of the boring stuff.**

**I've also updated chapter 16. I pulled a stupid and forgot the line separator for different locations and times but that's fixed now.**

* * *

**// DISCLAIMER: Naruto and anything I reference that is related to it are property of Masashi Kishimoto. (This goes for the entire story)**

**// The only thing I own are the characters or events which are of my own ideas.**

* * *

**/* Advisory: This story contains violence and strong language. If either offend you, don't read further.**

**It is also suggested that you are up to date with the manga, as this story follows the major events that**

**occur, and therefore some things will be skipped. (ie. - [Slight Spoiler alert] I skip Sasuke-Itachi fight, you should**

**already know it's details, but that won't come 'til later...) */**

**

* * *

**

**I Beginning of the End I**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at it and slowly got out of bed and shut it off. Yawning, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. He got dressed and headed out the door for the training grounds where he was to meat the others. He was half way there, when Shizune caught up to him.

"There you are," Shizune said, looking upbeat. "Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you."

"Okay, just let me tell Kakashi," said Naruto. He began sprinting and found Sakura and Sai waiting for Kakashi.

"Sakura, where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"He's late as usual," said Sakura. "Why?"

"Grandma Tsunade requested to speak with me, so I will be late to tr..." started Naruto, who was cut off by Shizune.

"You won't make training today, Naruto," said Shizune.

"Oh," said Naruto, surprised and slightly disappointed. "Never mind, tell him I can't make it then," he said, correcting his last statement.

"Okay. No problem," said Sakura.

With this, Shizune beckoned Naruto to go, and he obliged. Together the two went to the Hokage mansion. When they arrived, Shizune opened the door, and Naruto followed her in.

"Ah, Naruto. Just the ninja I was looking for," said Tsunade, looking happily at the smiling Naruto.

"So what do you want granny?" asked Naruto in his usual tone.

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade said, "Well, I have a mission for you."

"YEAH!" Naruto said loudly, thrusting his fist up into the air. "What is it? Did you find anything on Sasuke?" he said enthusiastically.

"No, but the Sand Kazekage is coming to visit. He said that they wish to come, but he failed to state a specific reason. Plus he says that Temari has been acting slightly off. So he is bringing them all here for a little while," Tsunade explained to Naruto. "So your job is to gather Shikamaru and Hinata. She should be back from her mission by now and Byakugan should be useful, just in case. Anyway, you three will meet them half way and escort them back to Konoha," Tsunade said, finished the briefing.

"Okay. That sounds simple," said Naruto. He smiled with that grin that expressed his true love of missions. "I promise they will arrive safely!" With this naruto set out to gather the necessary people.

* * *

"Oi Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto. Shikamaru looked at Naruto as he stood up from his usual lying position.

"Yeah? What is it Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Grandma Tsunade has a task for us," said Naruto, "We need to go get Hinata. I'll explain the details after we get her."

Shikamaru sighed slightly as he spoke, "Okay, let's go."

"Sheesh Shikamaru. Curb you enthusiasm..." said Naruto sarcastically.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and said, "All right, let's go." With this, he flashed and was gone. Naruto followed suite and together, they were off.

* * *

The two arrived at Hinata's house not to long after their departure. Naruto knocked on the door, and stood back as he waited for Hiashi.

"Good morning, I assume you would like to see Hinata?" asked Hiashi in his usual tone.

"Yes please. It is about a mission we've been assigned," said Naruto, expressing a hint of urgency.

"She just got back from her last mission. Couldn't you choose a different partner?" Hiashi asked, sounding annoyed with not having his daughter around for some time now.

"Hokage Tsunade specifically requested Hinata herself, sorry," said Naruto, looking Hiashi in the eyes apologetically.

"All right. If Hokage requests my Hinata, then I guess she is the one for this mission. Let me just get her," said Hiashi.

The door closed, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru on the front steps. Shikamaru lost himself in a daydream and didn't even hear Naruto calling him when they had left.

"Oi! Lazy ass! Quit day dreaming and let's go!" Naruto yelled. As Shikamaru approached them, he continued talking. "I came over yesterday to see you. Your father said you were off on a mission."

With this Hinata blushed. She couldn't get over the fact that he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. When he had first spoke with her about it, she passed out right in his arms from excitement. She still hadn't worked up enough courage to kiss him yet, but she was determined to do so after this mission. After all, she spent all last night willing herself to do it. '_Next time I see him, I will totally do it! If he seems okay with it... I mean, I don't need to rush it... No. I need to do it! I mean, if he's in the right mood..._'

Shikamaru met up with them at the front gate of the village. They all set off and Naruto explained the mission details to them. Hinata was excited, but Shikamaru replied with his usual, "Troublesome..."

"What?" asked Naruto. "You don't want to see them?"

"It's not that," said Shikamaru, "It's just that they are all capable people. Why must we meet them half way?"

"Grandma Tsunade said for us to do it," Naruto said, excitedly, "So I am not going to question her wisdom."

"Yeah yeah..." said Shikamaru, looking towards the opening that they were approaching.

After a while of travel, Naruto yelled out, "Dammit Nara! Let me go!" He had been bound in a shadow possession, but Shikamaru had stopped ahead and was not holding any hand signs.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru said quickly.

"Got it," said Hinata, hastily activating her Byakugan.

"What do we have?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know," said Hinata in a ghastly tone. "I've only ever seen this chakra once before: in your clan Shikamaru. But this is different. Their chakra entirely black, whereas yours only has small amounts..." Hinata was looking at shadows in the distance, chakra patterns of black that were hidden in the black of the woods around them.

Naruto was yelling at his captor while Shikamaru was formulating a plan. He was thinking of where he would be and of possible motives. In the span of a few seconds, he had traced the possession and figured it must have been a territorial occurrence, although they have traveled this path many times before.

"We do not wish to harm you," yelled Shikamaru, as he sent his shadow over to Naruto. He went to help Naruto and take on the bind, but before he could, Naruto was released, and three figures appeared from behind them.

Looking at their headbands, the three others replied, "You are not from the mountains."

"No, you jerks! We're from Konoha!" yelled Naruto in a slightly irritated tone.

"We are sorry," said Shikamaru, giving a sharp look at Naruto.

"No, we apologize. You see, recently there have been increasingly frequent attacks by the Light village hidden in the Mountains," explained the ninja who appeared to be the leader. "There has been war between us for quite some time now, but they have been getting closer and closer to our homes."

"So where are you guys from?" asked Naruto. "Your headbands are blank."

"We are from the Village hidden in the Shadows," explained the leader. "And no, they are not blank. They are black, representing the shadows that protect us."

"We did not know that there were other shadow users. We all treat it as a kekkei genkai of certain families," said the kunoichi on their team. "What is your name?" she asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"Me?" he asked. "Shikamaru Nara, of Konoha."

"Nara..." the leader said, puzzled. "I know of that name, but from where?"

"I know," said the third in their group, with a look of slight irritation. "The Nara family. 'Traitors' of the Village hidden in the Shadows. Your family left when the Majha family came to power. You're family did not agree with the peace that they were going offering. Your family left for a better, more 'accepting' village to live in."

Shikamaru looked slightly puzzled, "That's a neat story, but I'm not so sure about that." He absolutely needed to speak with his father when he returned home.

"That's cool, but we're in a bit of a hurry," interrupted Naruto.

"Obviously," said the leader of the shadow group. "By the way, my name is Yoru Kyuuten."

The kunoichi the said, "And my name is Kuro Hisui."

"And My name is Ryoku Obiru," said the member who seemed to dislike Shikamaru.

"Well, you already seem to know me," said Shikamaru.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata mumbled.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto, pointing his thumb at himself. "It was nice to meet you guys. Even if you did attack me."

"We apologize again," said Yoru.

"You should come to konoha sometime," said Hinata quietly. "We'd love to learn about your people."

"We might just take you up on that offer, but not until our shift is up. When are you coming back this way?" asked Kuro.

"Well, we should be coming back this way later today with our escort," said Naruto, "You are welcome to join us then if you are free."

"Okay. We will check with our superiors. It has been nice meeting you," said Yoru. With this, the Konoha ninja leaped off towards the clearing where they were to meet the Sand trio...

* * *

**/* Okay, this was my first chapter of my first fan fiction.**

**I appreciate any comments as they help to improve my writing. */**


	2. Living in Chaos

**/*Let's get this show on the road! */**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**II Living in Chaos II**

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Kankuro impatiently.

"Patience Kankuro," Temari said angrily. Her tone was hypocritical because she was just thinking the same thing.

"I guess we could head a bit further," said Gaara, his voice was deeper, more aged than before, even after he had been resurrected.

The three started forward and Kankuro spoke again, "I wonder who they sent to receive us..."

"Who cares," said Temari.

"I know who cares," said Kankuro. "_Temari_ cares."

"What?" Temari growled, looking at her brother.

"Temari is looking forward to seeing _him_ again, isn't she," Kankuro teased. He was promptly hit over the head with an over sized, steel fan.

"Grow up," she said, with her eyes closed in an expression of annoyance.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata were continuing on with their mission. Now Naruto realized why they had to go: 'Even though the Sand trio were capable, Tsunade knew that people would die if they were not the ones to meet them and no one needs any more enemies...'

Shikamaru was thinking similar thoughts, only his were accompanied by scattered thoughts of other shadow users. He noticed Naruto and Hinata chatting behind him as they traveled on towards their destination and continued thinking to himself, '_Were those things that that Shadow ninja said true? Could my family have been clan deserters? Will I get any answers at home? There are other shadow users! What is this mysterious 'Light village hidden in the mountains'? There's just so many questions..._'

Ahead, the secret, predetermined meeting place was visible, and the Sand trio could be seen. They leapt ahead one last time, reaching the ground gracefully in the clearing. Shikamaru landed first and started walking ahead as Naruto and Hinata landed behind him.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto to the Sand trio, holding his hand above his head in a waving gesture.

"Oh God," said Kankuro with a look of slight annoyance. "It's Naruto..."

"Kankuro, that's not very nice," said Gaara, looking ahead as the Konoha ninja approached them.

Temari looked at who else was there, immediately saw Shikamaru and smiled. Catching herself, she turned it to a scowl, "You guys are late!"

At the sound of Temari's voice, Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome," he muttered, masking his feelings well. He then continued to say aloud to their company, "We were ambushed by some Shadow ninja who thought we were Light ninja."

"What?!" gasped Kankuro. "Shadow ninja? But I though you were the only clan to use shadows?"

At this point the six had come together, and were stopped, facing each other. Shikamaru spoke next, "I'll tell you on the way back."

He turned to start heading back, and looked just in time to see Hinata plant one right on Naruto. With a look of shock on his face, Naruto stood there, being kissed by Hinata. Both of their faces became flushed, as Hinata slowly backed off, still holding him.

"What was that all about?" asked Shikamaru. But before he could get an answer, Naruto passed out. Hinata's face radiated with heat, redder than red, before she too fainted. Looking down at the two unconscious lovers, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were too dumbfounded to say or really even think anything.

"Well, who..." Shikamaru started to say, turning around to talk to the others. He was cut off however by a totally unexpected outburst of emotion from Temari as she too then grabbed him and kissed him.

Kankuro and Gaara stood there and watched as their sister embraced Shikamaru. They had not expected any such loss of control from their sister of all people. As Temari started to pull back from Shikamaru, she looked up into his eyes, and said, "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Enough to kiss me in the middle of a mission and in front of your brothers," said Shikamaru. "How troublesome, you could have waited a little longer until we got to Konoha."

Shikamaru looked at Temari as he said this, and he didn't remember Temari reaching for her fan. Nor did he remember Gaara and Kankuro cringing in pain as they watched. All he remembered was waking up next to Naruto and Hinata, who were still unconscious.

"What the hell," said Shikamaru, recovering from his attack and rubbing a throbbing sore spot on the back of his head.

"I didn't miss the bluntness though," said Temari, putting her fan away.

"Anyway, emotions and head injuries aside, what are we gonna do about these two?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll carry them," said Gaara. He guided a large amount of Sand from his gourd and lifted the two and carefully surrounded them with the sand. "I mean after all, I would not be here today if it weren't for him."

"Well now, I guess we're all getting touchy/feely now aren't we, said Shikamaru sarcastically, turning back towards the woods. "Let's get going before something bad happens."

The four ninja that were still conscious hopped up and ahead into the trees with their two sand encased comrades, and started heading back to konoha.

* * *

The shadow trio watched as their new acquaintances leapt off to finish their mission. With the exception of Ryoku, they were all happy to have met fellow ninja from outside the Village; except from the light village that is...

"Well, that was interesting," said Kuro, looking at Yoru, who was watching the ninja go.

"Yeah. I hope they come back," said Yoru. "I would not mind a visit to Konoha at all."

"You guys can go, but I'm gonna stay here," said Ryoku.

"What's your problem with the Nara clan?" Kuro asked. "They never did anything to you. They made their choice generations ago."

"Anyone who abandons family and betrays their village is lower than scum. To me, the Naras are no more than that Itachi guy," said Ryoku, in a tone that expressed disgust, more than hatred.

"Fine, but please don't hold it against them," said Kuro, looking at Ryoku with empathy in her eyes. "I don't like it when you get upset. It ruins even your best of qualities."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Ryoku. "They aren't worth it."

Yoru rolled his eyes, and it was good that he did, because as he looked up, he saw a signature distraction kunai heading for them from above.

"Close your eyes!" he yelled to the others, who immediately did as he said. Every ninja from the shadow knew that, 'close your eyes' was a taboo unless in the situation of a flash bomb. Everyone immediately closed their eyes and counted silently in their heads until they got to seventeen, the shortest and safest time for the flash to dissipate, but not so long that they lose their opponent. As they closed their eyes and began the count, they mimicked each other, all doing the same hand signs, facing back to back. They then proceeded to 'wipe' the air, brushing their hands against an invisible surface, leaving behind streaks of shadow. Smudges of barrier that they were trained to use incase of Light village attacks. After their count, they opened their eyes, and looked for their opponents immediately. Having been trained in the art of search, Ryoku found them first and quietly said, "Over there," as he pointed right. This was a sign, and instinctively, Yoru and Kuro turned their heads in that direction slowly, scanning to the left at all times.

"Okay, let's go," said Kuro, leaping in the direction Ryoku was pointing. Yoru followed suite, but at the same time, both spun around and threw two kunai from each hand at the light village ninja. Six ricochetted off of their Light ninja's kunai and stuck in trees around them, but two hit with a silent _thud_. The ninja who was hit pulled out the implements from her arm. However, the injured kunoichi did not see the mind altering poison drip from the tips. As she swayed in place, unable to move, another Light ninja shot up into the trees, and there was a dim shining from his fingers.

"Watch out! The have Kashoku Tesaki activated!" said Yoru to Ryoku, who was ready to follow the light ninja into the trees.

"Got it," said Ryoku, as he did a few more quick hand signs which made his palms darken with shadow chakra. He reached to his sides, and grabbed his weapons, two dark Kamas that glowed slightly when he held them, then turned solid shadow black. He held them in his usual order, left hand regular: blade forward, and right hand: handle flush against his forearm so that the blade extended out from near his elbow. He jumped up after the light ninja, and struck out with his left kama. The light ninja blocked with his own dagger; pure white from blade to hilt. The two sent strike after strike flying at each other, each time dark met light, sparks rained down on the branches below.

As the two were fighting above, Kuro ran and tackled the previously injured light ninja. They struggled on the ground for a while before Kuro pinned the Light kunoichi to the ground. She sealed off the kunoichi in her shadow, and called to the others, "I sealed this one for questioning. I'll bring her back. Meet up at the base." With this, she disappeared in a flash with her captive trapped as her newly sealed shadow.

The others both understood and gave their fast okays before turning back to their respective opponents. Ryoku had taken a slice up his left hand that burned as the nerves around the wounds were damaged as well from the kashoku tesaki. Yoru was doing better than Ryoku, but only because his opponent was in hiding, waiting for him to make his move.

"Shiitt!!" yelled Ryoku, as he fell out of the tree. Slice marks glowing all over his body; his cloak in shreds. He landed on his palm, which forced his elbow to gave a sickening crack, as all of his weight forced it to bend the opposite way. Compounded, his arm became useless and was hounded by kunai rain, right in front of his partner's eyes. He watched in shock as the kunai penetrated his friends skin, fracturing bones and tearing the flesh. With one swift motion, a Light ninja landed next to him and pulled him up by his hair. A ghastly expression on Ryoku's face burned into Yoru's vision as the Light ninja sliced Ryoku's throat, exposing the inside of his esophagus, and spurting out large amounts of blood. Yoru went to kill this ninja, but he noticed something was wrong. He looked in his eyes and at his point, Yoru knew what was going on and held his arm in front of his face. A fury of shuriken flew past him, hitting him in the arm.

"Ryoku, speak out now. How goes your opponent!" Yoru yelled running through a sea of trees.

"A little busy at the moment!" yelled back Ryoku as he blocked another jab with the handle of his kama. "Why?"

"Light non releasable," he said back. He was in an non releasable genjutsu, compliment of the Light village elite. He looked carefully, for they were taught that in a non releasable, the opponent still had to be visible in the illusion for it to remain static. "Watch for shuukai!" he called out to Ryoku.

"Gotcha!" Ryoku yelled back, as he leapt down from the tree branches. This was code for Shuudan no Kage, a jutsu in which the user lays down large amounts of shadow chakra in the form of thick, snake like tentacles that trap anything that moves in a radius from the user. He had used shuukai as a mislead for shuudan, both meaning mass, but the former meaning meeting or assembly.

Yoru then put more chakra into his hands and 'wiped' more shadow around him as he sat down and waited. He could hear the Light ninja, as their foot steps were heavier than the Shadow ninja's. He concentrated hard and when he felt the shadows pull and heard a yelp from behind, he stood and twisted in place, breaking the ninja's legs instantly. A scream of pain erupted from the light ninja's mouth, and he collapsed into the shadow that Yoru held him up with.

"I've got this one," said Yoru to Ryoku. And with the Light ninja unconscious, the genjutsu wore off. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Nope. Go on ahead, I've go this guy. Just let Kuro know that I'm fine," said Ryoku. "When you return without me, she will be worried. I just need a little more time."

"Just use the Kagegan," said Yoru. "Just finish it now."

"No. This guy is cake," said Ryoku. He dropped from the lower branches in front of Yoru and smiled at him. "Besides, that would be cheating."

Yoru looked into Ryoku's eyes. They shined a bright green, a trait that no one in the village could understand. 'Why did a pure shadow wielder have eyes that emitted even a small amount of light?' But Yoru knew the expression behind those eyes as a tone of promise. He took the unconscious Light ninja and said, "Okay. See ya back at the base."

Yoru hopped up and was off to take the second captive to the base. After he was out of sight, and danger, Ryoku shouted, "Kuiki no Zetsumei!"

An explosion of blackness spewed forth from Ryoku. Encasing him in thick, oozing blackness. He melted into nothing, and disappeared in a burst of void. The Light ninja fell, as he was splashed with the ooze. Parts of the trees were instantly rotted away as they aged beyond recognition. The Light ninja started to decompose. However, before anything too damaging could occur, Ryoku rose out of the Light ninja's shadow, but before Ryoku could finish off the Light ninja, the specialized Light ninja gave his last ditch effort and cried out, "Tomoshibi no kamigami!"

A radiant flash of light burst forth from the Light ninja as he held on to Ryoku: The light burning Ryoku, the dark decomposing the Light ninja, and both screaming in immense, unbearable agony, as each waited for the other to die...

* * *

**_Footnotes_**

**The actual techniques below will be explained in detail later in the story...**

**Kashoku Tesaki - **_**Bright Light Fingers**_

**Shuukai - **_**mass: gathering of people; assembly**_

**Shuudan no Kage - **_**Mass of Shadows, mass being a great amount**_

**Kagegan - **_**Shadow eye**_

**Kuiki no Zetsumei - **_**Limits of Death**_

**Tomoshibi no kamigami - **_**Light of the Gods**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**/***** Okay, let's hear what you guys thought.**_

_**Tune in next time to find out what happens next! */**_


	3. Waiting for Darkness

**/*All right, I figured anyone who cares will**

**want to know what happened, so here ya go!*/**

**

* * *

**

**III Waiting for Darkness III**

* * *

Yoru met up with Kuro in the base when he dropped off his captive. She had a look of worry on her face as she saw him enter without Ryoku.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, looking at Yoru, who seemed distracted.

"I brought back my captive," Yoru said as he dropped the unconscious body on the floor in front of the interrogator. "Oh, and Ryoku says 'don't worry, he'll be back soon'."

"How can I not worry?!" asked Kuro, slightly panicked.

"Trust me. He will come back soon. He just had to finish up his opponent," said Yoru, conveniently omitting the part where he heard two screams in the distance, clearly, after he had started off on his way back.

"Your shifts are over," said a large cloaked figure from behind Yoru and Kuro. "Your replacements have already been deployed. Wait, where is your third partner?" asked the figure.

"He will be back shortly, he had to finish something quickly," said Yoru.

With those words, Kuro tucked her head in Yoru's shoulder and began to cry, "I hope your right. I can't imagine what I'd do if he died out there."

Yoru held Kuro comfortingly, as he had someone else on his mind right now as well...

* * *

Back in the woods, Ryoku was breathing heavily, gasping for air as he dragged the dead Light ninja back. His body was covered from head to toe in severe burns, varying between second and fourth degree. His cloak, shirt, and pants were torn and scorched; barely in tact. As he panted and pushed on, he only could think of Kuro and how worried she must be. He could see her now, waiting for him at the base, her long brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He could see her blue eyes staring at him as they began to water. He could imagine her running up to him and throwing herself upon him, her warm embrace welcome, even after being burned so badly; he wouldn't care. These thoughts flashed through his mind as he trekked onward to keep his word.

* * *

Sometime during the trip back to Konoha, Naruto and Hinata woke up from their little incident. Gaara had released them from the Sand, although he was willing to carry them the rest of the way.

"That's okay Gaara, you've helped us enough," said Naruto gratefully.

"Yes, thank you Kazekage," replied Hinata, respectfully. She was traveling next to Naruto, occasionally looking over at him. They locked gazes and blushed with a slight smile.

The six, now conscious, ninja continued on through the woods. The Konoha three looked ahead and recognized the grounds where they had met their new acquaintances. However, they looked around and saw blood all around, and trees were half rotted and collapsed. Wildly they looked around, and saw tracks leading ahead.

"What happened here?" asked Hinata, in a quieted voice.

"Well, obviously a fight," replied Naruto in a confused tone, "But other than that, I can't tell..."

"Well, our mission was to bring back the Sand trio, but I think we can make a side trip," said Shikamaru, turning to face their friends. "What do you think?" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looked around at the scene.

"It's okay with me," Gaara said looking at Shikamaru. "I wouldn't mind meeting these other Shadow users."

"Me too," said Kankuro. "Especially if it can explain what happened here."

Temari looked at Shikamaru and said, "I agree with my brothers. If it will get us answers about this mysterious village, then there really is no reason not to go."

The six ninja agreed that it was best to follow the trail and find the ones responsible for the devastation. They hurried off and speedily followed the drag marks on the ground. Shikamaru kept close watch of where they were being led; remembering how they got there. It was quite some distance before they stumbled on something: A pure white headband. Shikamaru picked it up and held it in his left hand, displaying it to the others.

"What is that?" asked Naruto. "It looks like a headband, but that's not the ones the shadow users wore."

"No it's not," said Shikamaru. He stared at it as it started to make a faint sizzling sound as Shikamaru dropped it, cringing slightly.

"Shikamaru," said Naruto, looking confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shikamaru said looking down at the headband. 'What kind of material is this?'

Naruto went to pick up the headband. He held it in his hands for a bit and nothing happened. Thoroughly confused, the six ninja continued. Every now and then, one would ask to see the headband. They would hold it, and then look at Shikamaru, puzzled. Now all of them needed to know answers to the flood of questions pouring through their minds.

* * *

Kuro was waiting just outside the door of the small base where they were to return. Yoru went and stood with her as they waited for their friend to come. In the distance they heard a noise and looked up quickly to see something rustling in the frontmost section of shrubbery. Bursting forth from it was a shadowed figure, stumbling as he dragged a body behind him.

"Ryoku!" shouted Kuro, running towards him.

"Kuro!" said Ryoku as he watched her run up to him.

"Oh my God! What happened?" asked Kuro, noticing his condition.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Ryoku with his signature smile.

"Wow, you look like you took quite the beating," said Yoru as he approached Ryoku and Kuro. He gazed over and saw the limp figure at Ryoku's feet. "But he looks worse," said Yoru, pointing at the corpse.

"Hehe... Yeah, about that one," Ryoku said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling slightly. He told the story of the battle to them. He exaggerated nothing as he was above that, and the others knew that as well. He finished his story, and stood there as his friends looked at him with slight awe in their eyes.

"You withstood Tomoshibi no Kamigami?!" said Yoru, shocked.

"Yeah. Hell, just look at me," said Ryoku, looking down at himself. "Oh, and speaking of, can I get some medical attention?" With this, he started to fall forward. Yoru held him up as Ryoku's body gave out on him.

"Hey now," said Yoru, holding his friend upright.

"Thanks for not letting me fall on my face," said Ryoku, trying to keep good humor in the situation. However this joke was cut short by Kuro.

"Um, Ryoku," Kuro said timidly. "This base is check in / check out only. We're not gonna have time to rush you back to the village though. In your condition, the most that can be done is keep you here until you're healthy enough to make the full trip."

"Shit," said Yoru. "Why'd we have to be positioned so far from home?"

As they laid Ryoku down, another rustling came from the bushes that Ryoku had previously exited. Kuro immediately shielded Ryoku and began to heal him. Yoru stepped in front of them and took his fighting stance. He called out to the unknown people, whom he was ready to fight, alone if necessary, for his friends.

"Who goes there?" shouted Yoru towards the bustling foliage.

* * *

"AH! Sempai! Look!" Tobi said as he pointed over to the little village ahead. "We've been walking through these woods all day. I'm hungry and tired! We should totally go eat and rent a place to sleep tonight. I can't walk if I'm not properly rested ya know!" Tobi continued to ramble to a very annoyed Deidara, all the while flailing his arms in a musing little dance. After he was finished, he started to run towards the village, leaving Deidara behind with an irritated look on his face.

"You don't seem to tired now though," Deidara said to himself as he followed Tobi to the village. He found him sitting in a booth in a near by restaurant.

"Tobi," he said the usual tone he ended up taking when he spoke to this simpleton, "We're on a mission to seek out information, _Stealthily!_" he finished in a whisper, although he forced it out as if to try to get it through Tobi's thick mask.

"But Sempai, we're not doing anything to draw attention," said Tobi simply. "All we're doing is eating and resting and..." he trailed off, looking upwards. Deidara sat there, waiting for Tobi to say something, hopefully intelligent. "What are we doing again?" he ended up asking.

A tic formed on Deidara's forehead as he looked blankly at Tobi. "Reconnaissance, Tobi," he said sharply.

"Reconnaissance Tobi? But I'm Tobi!" he said, pointing his thumb at himself. "You don't need to reconnaissance me! Duh..."

Deidara was speechless, a look of pure frustration shone in his one visible eye as he thought. '_What's with this guy? Is he for real?_'

"Here's your food," said the waiter as he handed them each a plate of barbecue pork on a skewer.

"Oh wow!" said Tobi, "This looks delicious!"

Tobi proceeded to pick up one of the sticks. His hand went to his mask, slightly popping it off. Deidara, curious as to what lay under this mysterious mask, looked intently at Tobi, almost staring. Just as Tobi took the mask away and began scarfing the food, the bus boy leaned in and took away the plates of the table across from them, blocking Deidara's view. As he finished taking the plates away, Tobi had put the mask back on and put the three vacant skewers back onto his plate.

"That was soooo good! It wasn't over powering, yet the flavor was still strong! Perfection!" The waiter walked by again and Tobi leaned in and said, "My compliments to the chef!"

"I will let him know sir. Thank you!" he said back, with a slight smile.

"Let's go do things around town," said Tobi. He started off, but Deidara grabbed the back of his shirt, chocking him slightly.

"No, we are here as a short stop because of you, we don't need any trouble or attention, hmm," said Deidara. He looked around for some sort of quick, quiet exit, but before he found one, some one cried out from the street.

"What are you doing to that poor man?" the voice asked loudly, as everyone in the street looked at him tugging at the back of Tobi's shirt, almost strangling him. This shout attracted the attention of close passer-by.

"Let him go you, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if someone was tugging at your shirt," another said.

"You see..." Deidara started, quickly trying to draw the attention away from them. He was cut off by another one, but this time, they were behind him. _THUD! _The strike was audible from over the grumbles of the crowd.

"Hey, you bastard..." started Deidara, angrily. Before he could finish his sentence, he was being chased out of the town by a mob of people. He could have easily destroyed every one of them, but if word of Akatsuki spread around, then their mission was as good as failed. Tobi giggled as he watched Deidara, a member of Akatsuki, being chased by a crowd of normal, non ninja, citizens of this seemingly random town. '_If only he knew..._' Madara thought to himself as he walked slowly behind the mob. He liked being Tobi, as he had never truly had the experience of a true childhood himself...

* * *

The Leaf ninja and their Sand ninja companions had come to a clearing but kept themselves hidden in the bushes as they had heard talking coming from the other side.

"That sounds like that one guy, the leader," said Naruto in a whisper.

"Yes, it does sound like Yoru," said Shikamaru.

"Who goes there," the person asked, obviously portraying that he knew about them.

"Friends," said Shikamaru as he stood up. Yoru and Kuro looked up and watched as the six figures rose from behind the greenery. Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro walked foreword to greet the Shadow ninja in front of them. They looked down at the smiling figure getting the attention, and then at the dead, rotting body a little farther away.

"Is everything okay?" asked Naruto as his eyes swept over Ryoku.

"Sort of," replied Kuro. "See, after you left, we were ambushed. Yoru and I made it back with minor injuries, but Ryoku here, well, he fought an upper elite."

"And I killed the bastard too!" Ryoku smiled from his laying position.

"And NOW," Kuro said pressingly, looking annoyed with him, "he needs medical attention. But our village is too far for him to make it now. So we are going to heal him slightly until he is ready to make the trip."

"Hm," said Shikamaru. He was thinking very hard about how far from the original meeting area they had traveled. "How far is your village?"

"It's a three day journey from here," said Kuro.

"Well, I am no expert on light injuries by any means, but if he cannot survive the three day journey, then he is in serious need of intensive care," said Hinata quietly. "I have some burn cream," she said, pulling out a small ointment jar from her sweatshirt. "This one looks sever..."

Hinata handed them the jar and watched Yoru and Kuro spread the cream on their friend. He cringed when their fingers, covered in ointment, made contact against his body with any amount of pressure. Gaara and Kankuro watched as the Shadow ninja tended to their injured friend.

"Why doesn't he come with us to Konoha?" asked Kankuro. "It's much closer than your village, and is home to the legendary Sanin Tsunade. Her medical ninjutsu is know throughout the lands," he finished. Every one looked at him, wondering why they hadn't thought of that idea.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Kuro, with a look of ope in her eyes.

"Of corse not," replied Shikamaru. "Plus this would give us all time to get further acquainted." Shikamaru looked up and saw the sun high in the sky and the other shadow users were looking upwards as well. However, they were concerned with the current conditions.

"Absolutely not now though," said Ryoku, leaning up slightly. "We need to get indoors promptly. But you wouldn't know that would you?" he said sneering slightly at Shikamaru.

"Look, this isn't the time for it, okay?" said Kuro, almost scolding Ryoku.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, "I don't know about you guys, but my eyes are killing me already."

All things considered, the nine ninja went back into the security base. It took quite the amount of convincing on Yoru's part, but at the sight of Ryoku, they had little choice but to let in the outsiders as well. Shikamaru took this time to do a little verbal research.

"So, what else do you know about the Nara family?" he asked, sounding interested. This was one topic that was not troublesome to him. It was almost like a game: He needed to know as much as he could to formulate a strategy for later.

"Well," said Ryoku, "Here's the thing: As much as your name disgusts me, you of all people deserve to know why."

Shikamaru merely looked at him with the same apathetic stare he always had as he watched Ryoku sit up, wincing. For the first time, he noticed his eyes. The were green; bright green. They almost glowed, no; they DID glow. No matter, he had answers that he sought.

"Well, are you listening?" asked Ryoku, shortly.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, patiently, not knowing what he was going to learn, but he was sure he wanted to know. "Ready whenever you are. After all, we are here, waiting for darkness..."

* * *

**/* Well, there you have it, let me know what you think.**

**By the way, I'm gonna release these when I've stock piled**

**enough chapters, so expect chapter 4 soonish!*/**


	4. The Past Revealed

**// Okay, let's get this gravy train rollin'!

* * *

**

**IV The Past Revealed IV

* * *

**

Quite some distance away, a large family was packing their things. Large family doesn't even cover it; this was an entire clan. Long after the Uchiha Itachi incident, they had been debating their return. However, it had been many generations since they had left. Many long, hardening, and arduous years had passed, seeing children grow, develop and have children of their own. Originally Uchiha by blood, this new family was founded after an unfortunate schism which had driven one daughter away from the Konoha based clan. The original founder married this Uchiha deserter, and produced the first Getsurei. This clan was special in terms of Kekkei Genkai: a combination of advanced concentration ability and a certain eye. Contrary to what any inferrer would conclude, this clan has not had the Sharingan since the original Uchiha deserter's grand daughter. Over quite some time and much accelerated brain capabilities, the Sharingan had mutated, much like it had once done from the Byakugan. This new eye is what had guaranteed the survival of the Getsurei clan outside of any village. Living in a plot of land in the middle of the forest was not that pinnacle of living though. The Getsurei were a fairly proud lineage, proving to themselves that they possess enough power to remain. However, they now were concerned with comfort and stability; they decided to begin their migration back to Konoha to fill some newly vacant homes...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Light Village Hidden in the Mountains, the Kensei clan head stood before the Furasshukage. He was summoned earlier with no reason stated, merely: '_Furasshukage wishes to speak with you._' He approached the desk at which the leader sat.

"Furasshukage, you summoned me?" he said in a respectful tone.

"I'm glad you came," said the Furasshukage, smirking, as he was still facing the window overlooking the village.

Located on the highest peak, it was a spectacular view of the village. The light glistened off of every white rooftop, strategically blending in with the snow on the mountains. The sun beams being absorbed by their solar panels easily provided surplus energy to he town. No one ever came up this way, the cold was too bitter and the light was too bright.

"I have a mission for you," he said, slowly turning around and facing Toumoku Kensei. "It will be a long and arduous journey, but it is required that you immediately leave for this," he finished.

"Yes Furasshukage," said Toumoku, looking into his eyes; he knew. He's always known. When he returned from this mission, he was going to take his daughter and his wife away from this place and this horrid leader.

As the Furasshukage handed him the scroll detailing the mission he was heading out for, he spoke quietly into Toumoku's ear. There was almost no effort as he breathed the words,"If you screw this up, I will personally have your family torn apart and suffer for your errors."

The First Furasshukage was a great leader who brought his people to the mountains in an attempt to save lives from the hatred and pain of the great ninja war. He founded the small, utopia, as it were, hoping to guide others to peace and light. However, his plans went too well, when he also attracted all the con men who made a living on being lazy and taking advantage of the working citizens. The second Furasshukage succeeded the first when he passed away, and led the village through a vigorous training program, forcing the next generation to attend ninja academy and formal training following that. When all was said and done, there were no more lazy con men, but instead a new, elite time began. The Light village had founded and entered a new era: The Era of Efficiency. He ushered in a new belief that to have true peace and stability, every one must appreciate and work for what they have. New techniques were developed, such as the non releasable genjutsu, and even using the light to enhance their chakra. Following this philosophy of knowledge and efficiency, the Village Hidden in the light had become a village of wealth, fairness, and strength. That is, until the he was assassinated by this man, the third Furasshukage. He saw the things around him as weakness, being the only village without a true army. He wanted more space for his village; nothing but the best. There was some crowding issues due the extended life time of each generation, they all needed more, and he wanted, no, needed power...

"Yes, sir," said Toumoku through his teeth. "I will not fail."

With the words of the Furasshukage still ringing in his ears, he agreed to immediately uproot his family, no questions asked, when he returned. He went home immediately after his conversation with the Third. He told his family of the plans, and told them to be ready for when he came back, "It should take you no longer than one week for you to get everything up or out. I will be back within two by the looks of this, so I'd estimate you start in three or four days."

Toumoku's wife looked into her husbands eyes, and saw the hatred in them. She held back tears of sorrow, as she watched her husband walk up to their daughter's room, almost in agony. He came down several minutes later, and looked at his wife. She embraced him quickly and they shared a kiss that put the movies to shame. More emotions flowed between them then ever could be put into words. After a few more moments, the two lovers separated and Toumoku walked out of the door.

He ran to his partners' houses and gathered the other men for this mission. He had the freedom to choose, so he chose the best of his friends who would never let him down...

* * *

"Shikamaru is it?" said Ryoku, addressing the Leaf Ninja.

"Yes," replied Shikamaru.

"Okay, first some history on the Village Hidden in the Shadows," said Ryoku, looking at the six other ninja. "The Shadow village was founded by the first ninja, contrary to what your villages tole you. That is logical right? The first ninjas made the Shadow village."

"That is logical," said Shikamaru. "But why do our villages not even know about your village?" he asked questioningly.

"That's a valid point. We're good at what we do. We Shadow ninja know that the true ninja do their jobs in a fashion that others would never know about on their own. We kept our traits hidden, as we are actually the true 'original' ninjas of the world. Any others, such as the ones you all call the 'first' ninja were just objecting, deserting ninja from our village, who left for reasons of their own. Anything that is not shadow today developed from these people and some others," Ryoku continued to explain.

"What do you mean 'others'?" asked Naruto.

"Also a good question," said Ryoku.

"Can I take this one Ryoku?" asked Yoru.

"Go ahead, I just wanna be the one to tell the Nara about his family," said Ryoku. He winced, with a look of pain on his face as burns flared up again. _'Damn that Tomoshibi no Kamigami...'_ he thought to himself. _'Why must it be so long lasting...'_

"Okay," said Yoru. "Well, any possible eye technique you see today, or ever, is a result of a mutation of the Kagegan: the original ninja eye. Abilities include but are not limited to: seeing even in the truest absence of light, prediction of motion, chakra sensing, and the ability to see in all directions at once. It is fabled that it even once was able to copy information directly from someone's mind and transfer it to the users, or to someone else," continued Yoru, "But no one with the Kagegan has ever been able to unlock this last feature. Not even Torei Majha."

"Who is this 'Torei Majha'? I've heard you say his last name before," said Temari, now thoroughly interested.

"Torei Majha is the grandson of the grandson of the first of the Majha Dynasty. He is the strongest of all Shadow villagers. Stronger, even, than all of the previous Dynasty combined. It is said that he was able to unlock all the Kagegan's potential traits, except reconnaissance," continued Yoru.

Kuro jumped in at this point,"However, the Kagegan has an interesting side effect. I cannot explain it to you, as I do not possess it, but Ryoku here does, so I'll let him talk some more."

She looked over at him and smiled that smile that he loved to see so much. He smiled back and began to speak again.

"You see," Ryoku began, "the Kagegan is an extremely powerful eye technique. It was the eyes of the original ninjas, indeed. They had to live with its negative effects all of the time, which is what made them great. The negative repercussions of using the eye is simple: overload. If you use it too much, your brain gets over loaded and you can slip into a coma. This coma varies with experience, time used, and age. Experienced adults who have used it just enough for overload to kick in become unconscious for up to a day. Inexperienced children who have forced overload over vast amounts of time can slip away indefinitely," he finished. "I personally hate using it at all because I love the challenge, but I have trained all my life with it activated anywhere from eight to fifteen out of the twenty-four hours we have."

"Wow," said Hinata, in a quiet voice, as she hung onto Naruto.

"That's some downfall," said Naruto, his arm around hinata, "and I though the Fox was bad enough when it came to carrot and stick..."

"Anyway," said Yoru, bringing the conversation back to the history. "Torei Majha has been alive for seventy years, and he looks like he hasn't aged a day past thirty. No one knows why but him, and he almost never is seen. He's just that good."

"Thanks Yoru," said Ryoku regaining narrative privileges, "Now, about your family," he said looking at Shikamaru again. "When the Majha family first took power, there had been civil war among the shadow users for quite some time, about fifty or so years. When Torei's great great grandfather took control, he promised peace for everyone, regardless of side. All they had to do was trust that he had every intention to protect the people, and he would lead them, fairly. Now, the details aren't as bountiful with this next part here and this is where your family comes in. The Nara family was the only opposition to this peace that the Majha offered. They reasoned that he was up to something horrible with all of this power, although they themselves had no wish to be Narakage. Also, Majha wished to keep the same traditions, whereas the Nara family believed in sharing the ideas of the Shadow with non shadow users. They wished for variety, but how they got it is what is so crude..." he trailed off as he winced in pain again.

"Here," said Hinata holding out some more healing cream.

"Thank you," replied Ryoku.

"What do you mean by crude?" asked Gaara, contributing to the conversation.

"Well, you see," began Ryoku again, "The Nara family assassinated the first Majha, allowing for the next in line to lead, thinking that he may be a true ruler. He was not. Instead, they put a ruthless madman in power. Before another civil war started, the Nara family fled the village and headed away from their roots. They ran away from the mess they had made. I guess they ended up in Konoha, seeing you and all..."

The group stood around Ryoku and stared. They could not quite grip this last concept: the Nara family caused a second civil war, and ran away. Something wasn't right, but they couldn't argue, at least not now. But before anyone got to do anything more, a groan was heard from the other side of the room. Yoru turned to see one of the light ninja starting to wake up.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" said a voice from the shadows as Toumoku was hit across the face with nothing but a shadow. He groaned in slight pain, but he had taken worse beatings from his mother. He looked at the person at the other side of the room, the one controlling the the shadow. He noticed that he was standing near a fairly large group of people, one of which was on a table, laying down.

"All right, now that you're conscious, we can begin," said Yoru. His tolerance of others was usually very benevolent. However, when his friends were involved in a negative manner, he became an entirely different person.

"God damn," said Toumoku as he recovered from the hit. "What do want to know?"

"So you're willing to cooperate?" asked Yoru in a low, but questioning voice.

"Yeah, but only to a certain point," replied Toumoku.

"All right, let's start at the beginning. What is your name?" asked Yoru as he started the questioning.

"Toumoku Kensei, of the Light Village hidden in the Mountains," Toumoku replied.

"Okay, Toumoku, Why are you here?" asked Yoru continuing the questioning.

"I was sent to the closest Shadow village base to find information regarding the current status of the war from your side," he said, almost in a hopeless tone. Nothing he said mattered anymore, as he had already failed the mission and was going to return to the Light village to find Hell for him.

"I don't believe you," said Yoru. "If that was all, then why did you attack us?" he said calmly. The placidity of his voice made Ryoku and Kuro shiver a little. They knew that the calmer Yoru got, the worse off everyone is.

"That was an unfortunate circumstance," replied Toumoku. "We were actually returning from another base. One we had though to be the closest to our village. I guess we know now about this one," he sneered. He didn't spend his whole life in training for nothing.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Yoru as he approached Toumoku from the shadows. He flipped Toumoku out of the chair he was bound in and used the shadow sewing technique to pin him to the ground.

"What technique is that? I know about shadow sewing, but that looks like it is piercing the skin and even bone," said Shikamaru. He watched as the Light ninja writhed in pain as the needles tore through him into the ground, and back up.

"I will ask you one more time. Why did you ATTACK US?!" as he finished, he lost it. Ryoku, his best friend, could very well die, and he was not going to let this man go without making him suffer too. Kuro saw this and turned to Ryoku, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Ryoku, I've never seen Yoru this way," Kuro said, her voice shaking slightly with suppressed worry.

On the other side of the room, Naruto watched as Yoru kept on questioning the Light ninja Toumoku. He watched as visions of Sasuke drifted through his mind. '_I wasn't good enough. Do I not care even for my own friends?_' Hinata watched Naruto as he spaced out in thought. She looked back at Yoru, and realized what he was thinking. She held onto his arm and squeezed a little tighter, comforting him form the saddening thoughts he was going through.

* * *

Tobi and Deidara had been in the woods for some time now after their little incident. Deidara completely ignoring anything and everything Tobi said, looked upwards imagining fireworks in the sky. The greatest form of art, he smiled at the thought of each explosion. They walked further until they laid eyes on a small building in the distance. They had already stumbled upon the aftermath of what looked like a great struggle; unnaturally rotting trees, and odd burns that seemed almost like it was burned with a magnifying glass, but much worse. Tobi glanced over at the building and turned to Deidara.

"No Tobi," he said, shutting Tobi down before he even got a chance to speak. "We need to get information on the bijuu. We do not have time to investigate this place, hmm. Or do anything stupid that you might want to do right now."

Tobi looked at him. He needed Deidara to go into that building, but how could he lead him to it? Suddenly, a loud crash came from inside the building, and muffled yells could be heard from this distance.

"Whoa," said Deidara, his interest was piqued. "Maybe we should check it out, hmm." Madara's luck was getting better, he wasn't sure how he was going to do it otherwise.

* * *

Toumoku was now openly bleeding on the floor with his already broken legs hanging at odd angles. He had been enlightened that one of his partners was dead, and the other had already spilled valid information. Yoru had not had time to get to the kunoichi, as Kuro went to speak with her before this one talked strait. The three Leaf ninja and the three Sand ninja stood near Ryoku, watching Yoru do his work. When he was finally finished, he released Toumoku to return and relay a message to the Furasshukage.

"Tell your precious Furasshukage that the Shadow will not tolerate intrusion. One more break of the code and they may even get Torei Majha involved."

With this final threat, he sent Toumoku away.

* * *

As Deidara and Tobi approached the building, they heard another commotion from inside. They hid around the corner as the door flew open and a cloaked figure sent away a beaten and scarred figure. This person quickly rose, brushed of his clothes, and prepared himself to go. In a flash he was gone, and Deidara turned to Tobi.

"I think we're too late, hmm," Deidara said. "Let's just go back before we draw any more attention to ourselves."

'_Dammit. So close. Oh well, plan B I guess...' _Thought Madara as he turned to followed Deidara...

* * *

**//Okay, there you have it.**

**// Until next time in chapter 5: The impossible choice**


	5. The Impossible Choice

**// All right, here it is: the fifth chapter!

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**V The Impossible Choice V**

* * *

Toumoku left after healing himself. '_Light chakra is amazing!_' he thought to himself, although still injured. He made his way steadily back to the mountains to see the man he hated most. It was at this point that he remembered his words, "_If you screw this up, I will personally have your family torn apart and suffer dearly for it. I will promise you that._" He shivered slightly as images of separation flew across his mind. He hoped to God that the Furasshukage would not follow up on his word this time. He knew he would, he always has, which is his only good quality. However, it was also the quality, he was sure, that had corrupted him.

Toumoku arrived and found the streets completely devoid of life. There was no busy bustling as people hurried from shop to shop. There were no small children playing with their toys in the streets. Nothing. Something was definitely and most certainly wrong.

"This can only end badly," he said aloud. There was a sound behind him, and he went to turn around to see what it was, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Okay guys," said Yoru. He was looking outside of the base. The sun had begun to set, and he did not want to push his friend's luck. "Let's go. I don't want you guys to wait any longer."

"Okay," said Ryoku, starting to get up. He winced and fell off of the table. Naruto caught him before he fell to the floor, and helped him to the door.

"Thank you, Naruto is it?" Ryoku said to Naruto. They were walking out of the building now and preparing for the journey.

"Yes, and it's no problem at all," replied Naruto with a grin on his face. Ryoku then turned to hinata and spoke.

"Okay, Hinata is it?" Ryoku asked Hinata.

"Um, Yes," said Hinata.

"Could you give me the rest of that cream please?" Ryoku asked with a polite smile.

Hinata handed him the jar of cream and Ryoku took it, never cutting down his smile any. He took a deep breath, and spread the ointment over his injuries. He bit back shouts of pain as he waited for the medicine to start working. Everyone stood and watched Ryoku as he stood, fists clenched, looking upward. The stars were starting to shine and the sun was past the horizon, but it still gave a faint purple glow in the distance. Yoru looked at his friend and knew that look in his glowing eyes.

"No Ryoku. The risk is too great," said Yoru. "You aren't strong enough yet." With those last words, he had just challenged his friend inadvertently. Ryoku looked Yoru in the eyes, and smiled.

"No Ryoku!" said Yoru forcefully.

At this point, everyone was looking at the smiling Ryoku. They watched as he cracked his neck to the left and began to exhale audibly in pain. He forced all of the oxygen out of his lungs and curled down slightly. Yoru rolled his eyes again, and Kuro put her fingers to her forehead. All of the others adopted looks of worry as they watched Ryoku. He stood up strait and looked Shikamaru in the eyes. As Shikamaru looked back, he watched as clouds of darkness swirled out from his pupils. This black continued to flow out until it covered the entire eye. Shikamaru watched as this cloud swirled around like blood in water until it had fully covered Ryoku's eyes, leaving nothing but shadow over the cornea of both eyes, leaving them completely opaque..

Ryoku had activated the Kagegan.

Yoru sighed audibly as he looked over at Shikamaru. Ryoku, still looking Shikamaru in the eyes said, "Ha, how do you like that? Betcha anything that was your first experience seeing it huh?"

Shikamaru was awestruck. His facial expression showed nothing different, but Ryoku saw it in him. Ryoku turned to the rest of the group and showed off his new look. Startled slightly, everyone else took their usual positions of shock. Temari just looked on, Kankuro's face dropped slightly, and Gaara's eyes widened a bit. Hinata gasped and Naruto jerked his head back slightly when he looked over and saw this happening.

"Now, I'm going to prove to you all, that I, Ryoku Obiru, have surpassed Torei Majha in one feat. I have activated an unknown power of the Kagegan." As Ryoku said this, he stood up to his full hight, and said, "Let's go." With that, he jumped up and landed on the nearest tree branch. "Come on, I don't want to risk overload." With that, the eight other ninja followed suit.

As they headed for Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "So what is this unknown power?"

"Well," he began, "I believe that I have unlocked the ability to completely stop my brain from registering pain."

Naruto gasped slightly, "Whoa, that's pretty sweet! Is that why you activated it just then, and now you seem to be fine?" he asked.

"Yes," Ryoku responded. "However, overload sets in at a much faster rate when I use this."

Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Yoru, Kuro, and Ryoku sped up as they urgently pressed on towards Konoha. They needed to get there to save their new friend.

* * *

Toumoku opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the face that was looking down at him. He groaned slightly as he tried to focus more. His eyes slowly closed again. A few moments later he heard very faint words that sounded like they were spoken from under water. He opened his eyes again and looked at the Furasshukage and saw his mouth move, but the words were distant and still echoing. He shook his head and became more aware just in time to get hit across the face. He instantly became fully aware and heard the Furasshukage ask, "Are you conscious yet?"

"Yes," Toumoku said, bitterly. He felt like he had experienced this once before already...

"Good," said the Furasshukage. "Now, I remember specifically making sure that you understood that you would not fail the mission." He looked at Toumoku, who just stared back at him with hatred in his eyes. "Now, what did I say what would happen?" Toumoku just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, you mustn't have heard me," the Furasshukage said, in an eerily calm tone. "I asked, what did I say what would happen?" Toumoku still didn't respond to the Furasshukage's question.

"All right, I get it. We'll just skip to the fun part then." He said angrily as he lifted Toumoku out of the light restraints and forcefully walked him over to the stairs. "Let's just see what kind of person you really are..." With that, he led Toumoku up the stairs and to a chamber where his wife and daughter were bound to the wall with light, just as he was earlier.

* * *

The Getsurei clan had officially begun their migration back to Konoha. The elderly and the young, the men and the women, everyone was on their way to their new home. The Getsurei family head was leading them all, guiding them quickly and safely through the trees. They all were slightly unsure about the change; they didn't want any trouble for themselves. However, they all soon realized how much better things would be in Konoha. After all, the reason anyone had left was long taken care of, and Itachi was long gone as well. What no one knew however, was the current proximity of two extremely dangerous ninja who were inadvertently about to encounter an entirely new clan.

* * *

Madara and Deidara were continuing on with their mission after leaving the base where a mysterious ninja was being questioned. They were traveling for quite some distance before Deidara spoke to Tobi.

"You've been awfully quiet hmm," said Deidara looking over at Tobi.

"Of corse. Tobi's a good boy," replied Tobi in his usual tone.

Deidara rolled his eyes at this statement. '_Typical Tobi response_' he thought to himself as they leapt from tree to tree.

Suddenly, Tobi stopped and said aloud, "Sempai. Look over there," as he pointed towards a large mass of people jumping between trees very quickly. "That's a lot of people!"

Deidara stopped and looked over and to see what Tobi was pointing at. He watched as dozens of people passed by in short succession.

"Very good Tobi," he said as he watched on, transfixed by the sheer amount of ninja traveling in the same direction in close proximity at the same time. '_Where are they going?_' he thought, puzzled and yet slightly worried, '_More importantly, where are they coming from, and why?_'

* * *

"Honey! Mikomi!" cried out Toumoku in a horrified tone. He turned to the Furasshukage, looked at him with rage in his eyes, and immediately yelled, "You BASTARD!"

The Furasshukage, sneering in amusement, looked over and said, "Enough about my parents. I'm going to be a nice guy and let you choose. Your wife," he trailed off as he waved an open palmed hand towards Toumoku's wife. He snickered slightly and continued, "or your daughter," he said as he waved it back towards Toumoku's daughter Mikomi. "Who gets to live? And who will die?" he finished in an low tone, implying nothing but the disdain and evil that lay within him.

Toumoku just looked on at his captured family. He was being faced with the worst possible choice he could fathom; much worse than any scenario he had pictured on his way here. He gazed at his wife and saw her there, immobilized by this madman, she was quietly weeping as she slowly tilted her head towards their daughter. He then turned his gaze over to Mikomi. She was only seventeen. She was smart, beautiful, and a very good kunoichi. Neither of them deserved this in their lives, especially not Mikomi. He would do anything to save them both, but as he looked at the Furasshukage, he knew that this was most definitely not an option. Even if he sacrificed his own life, someone else was going to die, and then his death would have been in vein.

"How do you expect me to make this decision?" he said weakly.

"By choosing who you love more to live, of corse," said the Furasshukage. He was purposefully making the choice even more difficult for Toumoku. He never went back on his word; that was his ninja way. This way was not without fault however. Being forced to keep ones word has a dangerous flip side: if you can not keep your word, you can spiral, out of control, into a sea of madness with each failed attempt, accidental lie, or broken promise. All of this and his power had driven the Third into tyrannical insanity that was reversible only through death. However, Toumoku would never be able to kill this man. The third Furasshukage wasn't in power because of his looks...

* * *

Deidara thought for a bit before he ended up with a decision. In one swift motion, he maneuvered himself so that the next person to pass by would 'accidently' collide with him. He calculated his next move, and jumped. He was struck by a figure roughly his size, and they both stood up apologizing to each other.

"I'm so sorry," the Getsurei clansmen said.

"No no. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Deidara said slyly.

"Well, either way, we are both fine so..." the clansmen said. He trailed off as Tobi caught up with Deidara.

"Sempai, I saw what happened. You were like Tobi for a minute there..." he said. Madara glanced over at the man whom Deidara was speaking with. "What's your name, and why are there so many people traveling?" he asked him.

The man looked at Tobi, very surprised and confused. He shook his head to get his attention back to the question. Then he responded with, "What? Oh yeah, My name is Tekaharu Getsurei. We, the Getsurei clan are headed back to Konoha."

"Back? When did you leave, hmm?" said Deidara, confused. Akatsuki would have known of such a massive exodus from one of the number one watched villages on their list.

"Oh, we never left. We are all actually descended from a single Uchiha daughter whom left generations ago. We are only now returning because of recent circumstances."

"Oh," said Deidara. Thinking about more Uchiha. '_They had better not have Sharingan...'_ he thought bitterly.

"Anyway, I really must be going now. The Clan will wonder where I've gone too if I don't catch up soon," said Tekaharu.

"Thank you," said Tobi, politely.

Tekaharu was off in a flash. Deidara and Tobi had stumbled on so many odd happenings today. All of which they were sure had to do with Konoha. This all meant so little and so much at the same time that Deidara said, "Tobi, let's go back to the base. We're abandoning the mission to tell the leader about what we've seen lately."

Together, Madara and Deidara went to return to the Akatsuki base to inform Pain of their findings. '_What does this all mean?_'thought Deidara. '_I did not expect this..._' thought Madara. '_I have not seen this power before. I will have to pay serious attention to this new clan now. My new clan..._'

* * *

Toumoku looked up at the Furasshukage, this heartless man, and knew at that point what he needed to do: This man absolutely needed to die. With anger and rage filling his heart, Toumoku looked over at his wife once more to see her openly weeping and she gave a quick shout, "Toumoku! Save Mikomi! Do not worry about me.." she trailed off at the end. She looked at her husband as she watched him choke back his grief.

Mikomi was so shocked that she had distanced herself from the entire situation. She was almost catatonic; staring blankly as she heard the echos of Furasshukage, her mother, and her own father. '_There's no way this can be happening! I must be in some kind of nightmare. I know dad didn't like the third, but I didn't realize this man was this horrid..._'

Toumoku stammered slightly as he looked back and forth between his wife and his daughter. He was running through every sing solitary drill, battle plan, and strategy he had ever learned. Nothing was proving useful, and he was too stricken with grief.

The Furasshukage stood there smiling as he watched this man, Toumoku Kensei, act like an utter fool. He did not know why it was amusing, but this sort of thing just tickled his fancy. However, he instantly became enraged for no particular rhyme or reason. He looked angrily at Toumoku as he kicked him across the room.

"You will make your decision NOW!" he said angrily.

Mikomi watched as the Third changed personality faster than the light from the precious sun's rays. She watched as he beat her already injured father into a decision that was more difficult than any choice anyone could ever have to make. She looked at her mother as she was yelling, "Just say Mikomi! Stop prolonging this!"

Toumoku fought back tears as he listened to his wife begging to make him have her killed to save their daughter. He sniffed, closing his eyes he approached his wife and kissed her. This particular kiss was more of an attempt to show how difficult his decision was than one full of passion. He stood back from her and turned, facing Mikomi. He then walked over to his daughter and looked into her beautiful brown eyes while he ran his fingers through her long black hair. He turned around and faced the Third and he finally spoke. His mouth could barely form the words he was going to say. He ended up whispering these words because he could not find the strength. Finally, he managed to choke out, "I choose..."


	6. To Live Is To Die

**VI To Live is to Die VI

* * *

**

The three Leaf ninja, three Sand ninja, and the three Shadow ninja were quickly making their way back to Konoha to heal their friend Ryoku whom had been badly injured in a fight with an upper elite ninja of the Light village hidden in the mountains. Little over half way there, Ryoku started to cough. Holding his hands to his mouth he saw and felt blood dribble into his hands.

"All right guys," he said, "Let's double this pace. Overload has begun. I have a little over one hour before the coma lasts for a day. Any more than that, and I may be out for between two days to an entire week."

Every one acknowledged him with small nods of agreement. They all hurried the pace and were worried for Ryoku; the last thing he needed was coma as well as his burns. Gaara turned to Ryoku as they were quickening the pace.

"I can carry you with my sand if you need me to," he said in his low voice. He watched as his friends were almost speechless, but dying had freed him from the evil and hatred generating within him. He had also been rescued by his dearest friends, so he was very willing to help a friend when ever possible.

"No, thank you for the offer though," said Ryoku as he turned and smiled at Gaara. "You know, you guys are really cool. You're willing to help me, even though you..." he trailed off as he coughed violently again. This time however, he fell from the branch he landed on.

"This is not supposed to happen," he said wincing in pain. "I've never used the Kagegan like this for such an extended period of time though," he coughed violently again as everyone rushed to his side. "This can be expected..."

Shikamaru thought hard about how far they've traveled. "We are almost there," he said quickly. "Disable your Kagegan and we'll bring you there, I promise."

Ryoku looked up at Shikamaru who stared back intently at him. He slowly rose and leaned on Yoru. "Don't drop me," he said as he snapped his fingers. The blackness around his eyes shattered outwards and disappeared among the shadows around them. He collapsed into his friends arms, in a coma.

The rest of the ninja around him immediately resumed their running. They needed to get there even faster now and they were all determined to make it.

* * *

Toumoku turned around and faced the Third as he finally spoke. His mouth could barely form the words he was going to say. He ended up whispering these words because he could not find the strength. Finally, he managed to choke out, "I choose..."

The third Furasshukage watched intently as the poor man struggled with the words. Inside he was laughing madly as the pain was wrought forth from him in this sick display of insanity.

"I choose.. to save... my... _daughter_," he whispered this last word as he looked into Mikomi's eyes. He turned his head to his wife and apologetically looked into her eyes. Tears were openly flowing down all of the family's faces. Toumoku sniffed heavily, suppressing the dribble from his sinuses. Mikomi gave a weak sob and she dropped her head and wept. Toumoku's wife cried, but when she looked over at her young daughter, her inner strength kept her head high.

"Mikomi, I love you," Toumoku's wife said, looking strongly at her daughter.

"I... Love you... too, mom," she chocked out between sobs. Just then, the Furasshukage looked at Toumoku and then at his wife.

He walked over to her and said, "Well then, I guess he just doesn't love you enough."

Faster than the eye could see, the Third pulled his arms back and pumped more of his chakra into the binds as he forced his hands forward. Toumoku yelled and Mikomi cried out audibly as they watched the third member of their family force out a scream that was, for sure, the worst sound they would ever hear. The Furasshukage then stepped back again as he drew out a sword made from pure light chakra. He swiped at Toumoku's wife furiously, who was screaming in pure agony all the while. Bleeding profusely, Mikomi's mother gasped for air as her throat was removed. They all watched as she slowly suffocated and bled to death in front of their eyes; Toumoku and Mikomi were now permanently traumatized. The Third stepped back, a grin on his face, and turned to Toumoku.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Toumoku looked at the Furasshukage. He was a broken man who just had his wife killed because he was tortured. Mikomi watched as her mother died, and her father died inside. The Third approached them, and released the restraints.

"There, not get the Hell out of my village," he said coldly.

Toumoku stood up and held his daughter. He looked at the Furasshukage. He bore his gaze into this man, and spoke in a strong, yet soft, voice, "I swear to you. One day you will die because of this."

"Yeah, yeah," said the Third. "Whatever... Just get out and go away before I have her killed too." he said, looking at Mikomi.

Toumoku and Mikomi left the Furasshukage mansion hastily. They went down the mountainside to their home where their belongings were packed. Toumoku went to buy a horse, they were going to carry a lot of things. Plus, now they would have something, anything, to fill in the void in their hearts and minds. Even if it was miniscule, it was better than nothing. Their departure was immediate. Quickly, they left the Light village, never to return.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Mikomi.

"I can only think of one place that is a nice place to live and is fairly close to our location. My travels have taken me there before. We're going to go to Konoha."

* * *

Tekaharu went to catch up with the rest of the clan. Their trip was not even half done, but when he caught up, he was brushed aside.

"Don't mind them," said one member.

"But they were so odd," said Tekaharu. "They appeared out of nowhere and they were wearing odd clothing."

"Just forget about it," said another member. "We've still got quite some ways to go, so I'd just focus on the travel for now if I were you."

Tekaharu agreed with them as he shook off the feelings of uneasiness as he continued on with his clan.

* * *

The Leaf, Sand, and Shadow ninja arrived at the gates of Konoha. The rest rushed past the guards as Shikamaru stayed behind to explain the situation. Yoru was hustling his way to the Hokage mansion and the rest followed; Naruto leading the way. They arrived and Naruto burst into Tsunade's office.

"Grandma!" he yelled, "We are in need of your assistance immediately!" He finished his request just as the others arrived behind him. Tsunade looked worried, as Shikamaru was not with them and there were three other, unfamiliar faces instead.

"What's going on?" she asked, in a surprised and forceful tone.

"Come on, I'll explain everything on the way to the Hospital." With that, they were all off to get Ryoku to medical care. On the way, Naruto and the rest detailed their account to a worried Shizune and an interested Tsunade.

They arrived at the hospital and Ryoku was immediately rushed to the intensive care unit. Unfortunately, no one else was allowed in the room as the procedure was happening. Yoru and Kuro were extremely worried for their friend's life.

"You guys don't need to stay here," Yoru said, "All we will accomplish by doing so is just depressing ourselves until Ryoku walks out of that room. You guys go get your minds off of him for just a little while," he finished, trying to lift spirits.

"Thank you for all of your help guys," Kuro said to all of them. "But I'm going to stay here until he is well again."

"I'm sure there are people you need to see as well," said Yoru. She had a kind look about her, she didn't want want them to just sit here and wait.

Shikamaru looked at them. He spoke with wisdom and a slight hint of forcefulness even though his apathetic look didn't change. "No. I'm not going to go anywhere. I remember when Choji was in there and I was sitting out here. Someone came to wait with me, and that helped me more than anything ever could have," he finished, looking over at Temari. Their eyes met and smiled at each other, even if they didn't smile themselves.

"Agreed," said Temari. "You don't have to worry about us."

Naruto chirped in, "Yeah! You guys may know him better than we do," he said, gesturing at the group around him, "But he's now our friend too."

"This is true," Hinata said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Just like the sand never leaves the other grains on its own, you can count on me too," said Gaara. He loved the feeling of friendship ever since he died.

"Me too," said Kankuro.

"Then it's agreed," said Shikamaru, "We'll all stay too."

This show of friendship brought a slight tear to Kuro's eye. She wiped it away as she watched the others all sit back down. Naruto leaned in and started conversation with Yoru. This invoked a massive talk between all eight ninja. They laughed as they told jokes, they all told history of their respective villages, and they all got to know each other better that night. All in all, the Shadow ninja were happy to have met this great group of people.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi made it back to the Akatsuki lair after their encounter with the Getsurei clan. They went to contact Pein, but instead got Konan.

"I'm sorry, but he is unavailable," she said in her usual tone.

"Okay, but we have important information regarding some odd occurrences that happened while we were gone, hmm," said Deidara, trying to impress a hint of urgency in his words. "Would you relay a message to him when he becomes available?"

"Absolutely," said Konan.

Deidara told Konan about the events they witnessed at the mysterious building where they speculated some form of torture occurred. He also told her about the clansmen they had met who were on their way to Konoha. When he finished, he watched Konan take it all in.

"Yes," she said finally, "Pein will wish to know this information, thank you." She disappeared in a flurry of paper that blew away in the breeze.

"That girl scares me," said Tobi, looking at Deidara.

With that, the two Akatsuki members went away to do their own separate things.

* * *

Toumoku and Mikomi were on their way to Konoha when they were approached by a man in a cloak.

"What business do you have here?" asked the figure.

"Just passing through," said Toumoku in an almost dead tone. Mikomi just stood near the horse, looking nowhere but forward.

"This is Shadow land by you headband, we recognize you as Light ninja. What is your true purpose?" asked the figure, pointing at the headbands that they were still wearing.

Toumoku stood there, dazed for a minute while he was thinking, before he raised his hand and removed the headband from his body. He then walked over to Mikomi and remover her forehead protector as well. He took them and put them in his bag as he turned to face the man again.

"We are no longer from the Light village," said Toumoku. "We are leaving for Konoha to start a new life there." The Shadow ninja did not look like he believed them.

"Just because you removed your headbands does not mean you are being truthful," the figure said.

"Then how can I prove it?" asked Toumoku.

"I will escort you as you journey through this section of land," he said. Then he looked at Mikomi and realized she had neither moved nor spoken. "Is she all right?" the cloaked man asked, worried for the young woman.

"No," said Toumoku in a weak tone, "Neither of us are, but we'll get through," he finished.

The Shadow ninja looked between the two previous Light ninja and decided that his time was not to be wasted thinking about this trivial situation. He beckoned the two to follow him as he started to walk. Toumoku looked over at his daughter, whom he just now realized was completely unresponsive. He feared that she might never even speak again...

* * *

Tekaharu was bringing up the rear of the group because he was one of the most skilled. Not that any of them were expecting any trouble, it was always good to be prepared. However, some time after he had spoke with some of the other clansmen, a few people started slowing down. They had shortness of breath, others were just severely fatigued, and some even were coughing up blood. The clan stopped their journey to tend to these ill members, and find out just what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Tekaharu, looking confused at the sight of his sick family members.

"We don't know," said one of the clansmen. "They just suddenly became ill," he finished.

Tekaharu looked at the people around him, searching for some kind of cause for this. Suddenly, before anything else happened, some one let out a cry of pain. They all turned to face the source, and say one of the sick members writhing on the ground, holding his face. He arched his back as he continued to hold his face. He moved his hands to reveal blood streaming from his eyes. He stopped moving, and laid on the ground, unmoving at all. The head of the clan made his way to this member, and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead," he said softly, laying the deceased man's hand on his chest. Some one started coughing, and in another direction, there were more cries of pain. Tekaharu looked around as he watched member after member start to succumb to this thing.

"EVERYONE LISTEN!" shouted the leader, "SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO OUR CLAN," he shouted over the heads of the people so everyone could hear. "WE NEED TO QUARANTINE ANYONE WITH ANY SYMPTOMS NOW BEFORE IT SPREADS ANY FARTHER," he finished. He turned to Tekaharu and said, "Listen, I am trusting you to take the healthy ones to Konoha and get everyone settled in. I will deal with the sick, and find anything I can about how and why this is happening. Maybe I ca find a cure, but at least we won't have any more fatalities."

Tekaharu nodded in agreement as the leader spoke to him. He understood what he needed to do, and began gathering up the healthy people left. Only a few were showing symptoms of the illness, but the other seventy percent needed to get to Konoha. With any luck, the sick that were left alive could possibly be treated in Konoha's hospitals. But then, as Tekaharu was leading the healthy to safety, he heard the leader begin to cough...

* * *

The Shadow ninja watched the former light ninja carefully as they passed through the forest. He was unsure about them but at the same time, he was getting some bad feelings just being around them. Something was going on, he spoke to them as they walked.

"What makes you leave the Light village?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Toumoku, in a dead tone.

"I thought you guys were in perfection up there," retorted the Shadow ninja, trying to egg on an answer.

"No," Toumoku said sharply. "Far from it, now please let us be. We just want to get to Konoha."

The Shadow ninja looked at them when he was suddenly Mikomi collapsed onto the ground. Toumoku gasped and rushed to her side as the dumbfounded Shadow ninja just stood there, shocked.

"Mikomi, MIKOMI!" Toumoku cried aloud as he started to bring light chakra to his fingers. He brought them to his daughter's head and touched her temples. Light jumped from his fingers into his daughter's head as she laid on the ground. Several moments later, she groaned and started to sit up. She looked into her father's eyes and smiled.

"What happened?" Mikomi asked, dazed slightly.

"You had a stroke," Toumoku replied, "But I healed it."

"Thank you," Mikomi said as she held her fathers hands. "I was not ready to..." she trailed off as she watched her father's face turn from heavily relieved, to questioning shock. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your eyes," Toumoku said. "They're different."

Mikomi looked up at her father whom had just adopted a look of questioning and awe. A faint glow was shimmering forth from Mikomi as she stood up. The light chakra had started to flow into her veins, mixing with her blood. And with this sudden change in blood flow, four lines had appeared, branching out from her eyes in a perpendicular form; strait up and down from the middle of her eyelids, and strait outward towards her ears from the corners of her eyes. The new eye appearance was subsequent of her stroke, but she didn't know exactly what was going on and neither did anyone else.

As Mikomi stood there with her new appearance, she watched as Toumoku then fell to the ground. The Shadow ninja caught him before he hit, and Mikomi immediately brought light to her fingers, but with her new circulation, she could not get the right distribution of light chakra to heal her father...


	7. Hope Restored

**VII Hope Restored VII

* * *

**

Tsunade walked out from the hospital room and spoke in a confused voice. "Your friend will be fine from his burns, but could you please tell me why we have these three guests? Other than medicinal need of course," she asked.

"Well, we have never been away from our village, and these wonderful people invited us," said Kuro politely smiling up at Tsunade.

"We attacked them thinking they were Light ninja," said Yoru, slightly ashamed. "But we sorted everything out with them, and after they left was when we were ambushed," he finished.

"Well, like I said, your friend will be fine from his burns, but we have not been successful in reviving him. This is the only thing that worries us," Tsunade said, looking at Yoru and Kuro with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Gotta love overload, right?" asked Kuro in a playful tone. "Don't worry, he will wake soon. He only used the Kagegan for a short period, and he is very experienced, so the coma shouldn't last too long."

With that, Kuro stood and beckoned the others to do so as well. When they did, she suggested that they all went somewhere to sleep that night as the Hospital visitor hours were already up.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Shikamaru. "He may wake up sometime soon right?" he asked, looking at Yoru and Kuro. When he got nods from them he said, "Then we should rest up so we can greet him happily. But until then, we can't do much except keep him in our thoughts."

"Now," said Tsunade, "We have five ninja here who need places to sleep tonight." She looked at the group and said, "The final part of your mission is to decide where they can sleep. I'm going back to the mansion, there is still too much paperwork to be done..." she trailed off as she began walking down the hallway.

The eight ninja looked at one another, and began discussing who had how much free room. Since Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had booked rooms at the hotel, they gave their two rooms to Yoru and Kuro. Shikamaru had enough room for one, so Temari was going to be spending time there. Naruto had plenty of room, so he invited Gaara and Kankuro to sleep at his house until they left. After everything was arranged, they all left to get some rest before returning on the morrow to check on Ryoku.

* * *

In a desperate attempt to save her father, Mikomi made one last attempt to correctly align the chakra in her fingers. She had too much, but she still went in to heal her father. As she held her father's head in her hands, she was quietly weeping. Praying for this to work, she touched her fingers to Toumoku's temples and attempted to heal his stroke. She held them there for a moment when all of a sudden, Toumoku's eyes flickered open. She removed her fingers quickly, not wanting to pump in more than what was necessary.

"Father!" she cried, burying her head in his arms; she was crying heavily at this point.

"What happened?" asked Toumoku, stunned from his injury.

"You too had a stroke," said Mikomi, "But I then healed you too. I had to return the favor," she said, attempting to apply some sort of humor to the situation.

"I saw light," Toumoku said to Mikomi. "I saw your mother."

Mikomi was shocked to hear this. '_He really was dead..._' she thought. She looked at her father who was still looking back at her new eyes.

"She sent me back. She said I needed to keep you safe," he said to Mikomi. "That's you mother, never letting me take the easy way out."

Toumoku and Mikomi laughed quietly together in each other's arms as they started to feel a little bit better.

"That sounds like mom," said Mikomi softly. She was not looking her father in the eyes.

"Honey, is everything all right?" asked Toumoku, looking at Mikomi who was looking down.

"It's my eyes," she said. "When I had my, stroke," she shivered at that last word, "My eyes changed. But when I revived you, your eyes stayed the same. Am I going to be a freak?" she finished, her new eyes full of sorrow.

"Absolutely not honey," Toumoku said strongly to his daughter. "You know the Byakugan? They have those eye veins that stick out all gross and such?" he asked. Mikomi nodded and giggled at her father's words. "Well," he continued, "Your eyes just have the lines and a neat pattern. They're still as beautiful as ever."

Mikomi stood and let her father stand as well. Together they and the speechless Shadow ninja began their journey again. While they walked, Toumoku noticed the faint glow emitting from Mikomi.

"You look just like an angel," he said. Mikomi smiled and looked upwards. She knew that he wasn't exaggerating either.

* * *

Ryoku was still in his coma, which worried Kuro to no end, but everyone in Konoha had been brought up to speed with the occurrences of the mission. Tales of brilliant fights and courageous efforts were slightly exaggerated by Yoru, to make his friend look even cooler. They all supported Ryoku, even if he didn't know it, through his unconscious journey. Every day, they all came to check in on him; sometimes even for hours at a time. All in all, the three days following the Shadow ninja's arrival was fairly uneventful for everyone. That is, everyone except Shikamaru, who had many questions for his family.

The first night back from the chaotic mission, Shikamaru walked through the door with Temari after leaving the hospital. His mother was ready to beat him for not coming home immediately after his mission, but when she saw Temari, she adopted a look of kindness that only a mother could have as she smiled at her.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Yoshino said as she beckoned her in. "It's been a while since you were here last. How are you?" she asked in a loving tone.

"I'm doing well, thank you," said Temari in a polite tone. Yoshino looked at her son who had started to inch his way through the doorway.

"Don't think that having Miss Temari here will keep you out of trouble," Yoshino said sternly to her son.

"Yes mother," Shikamaru said in his apathetic tone.

"Don't take that tone with me," Yoshino said sharply, raising whatever she had in her hand, which happened to be a frying pan. Shikamaru continued walking, but he did so with caution.

"I'm going to get our guest's accommodations set up," Shikamaru said, finding an excuse to get out of there fast. Temari watched as Shikamaru left the room mumbling something about women being troublesome. '_Typical Shikamaru_' she thought as she turned to Yoshino.

"Do you mind if I help Shikamaru, he might need someone to kick him to finish up," she said slyly.

"Of course!" Yoshino said, "He needs someone in his life, other than myself, to give him a good kick every now and then." She finished her small rant as she went back to putting the clean dishes away.

Temari walked upstairs and went to the guest room where she found Shikamaru laying on the bed, napping. She fumed for a bit and then noticed that everything was set up already. He had finished so quickly that he had time for a nap. She leaned over and looked through his doorway; his room was just as tidy as ever.

Shikamaru smiled as he spoke. "Surprised?" he asked, not opening his eyes. Temari turned to look at him; he was still laying on the bed. "You know the drill by now," he said as she approached the bed. She did indeed, but she varied from the usual drill by striking him on the head. "Ow, what the hell?" he said as he leaned up, rubbing his head slightly.

"You shouldn't be so rude to your mother," Temari replied. Shikamaru looked up and saw that look in her eye. She was going to be _that_ way huh? He decided to play back this time. The two of them went at it for a little while before eventually falling asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He looked over and saw that Temari wasn't there, so he got up slowly and started to get dressed in his day clothes. He stumbled down the stairs, tying his hair back. When he got to the table, he saw Temari and his mother both cooking and his father was already there.

"Hey dad," Shikamaru started, looking over at his father, "I have a question."

Shikaku looked at his son and said, "Okay, go on."

"Okay," started Shikamaru, "On this past mission, I was introduced to other shadow users." At this news, Shikaku was surprised, but he didn't show it. Shikamaru continued, "They told me about a family who lead a corrupt man to power and started war for the Shadow village. Do you know anything about such a family?" Shikamaru finished, strategically omitting the part where the family in question was theirs.

"Well," started Shikaku, "I was hoping that I would never have to tell you about this," he said. He took a deep breath and continued, "The family in which this ninja told you is our own. It started with my great, great, great grandfather, whom lived among these Shadow villagers. They had just resolved the great civil war, and a bad leader had taken power. Now, the Shadow doesn't choose their leaders as we do here in Konoha. They go by lineage, so when he killed this new leader, his son was brought to power. This young ninja was supposed to lead fairly and just, but instead he took the power and let it corrupt him. He was an unfair and cruel leader and another civil war broke out. After this, our family left the Shadow for a more peaceful and stable village. That is when we came here." Shikaku finished the story and looked at his son. Shikamaru listened to his father as he explained the same thing as Ryoku, only this story seemed more justified on the Nara side. He figured that he would believe his family as they had no reason to lie to him. Omitting truth is not the same as lying so there was no reason to question his father.

"But why assassinate the first leader? Why was his son put into power if..." Shikamaru started to ask more questions, but his father interrupted him.

"We were not as purely calculating as we are now," he said. "We were elite ninja, but out capacity to play out all possibilities and find the most favorable outcome is only the result of recent developments. You are the smartest of the Nara, and your children will be as brilliant, or even more so because you will calculate how to raise them. That's just who we are," Shikaku finished. Together the two men looked at each other and turned around as Temari and Yoshino spoke.

"Breakfast is ready!" they both chimed. Shikamaru and Shikaku looked at them and smiled as they all sat down and ate breakfast together.

* * *

Tekaharu was rushing the remaining clan members to Konoha, incase another member became ill. A hospital was better than anything they could do her. Thoughts of the leaders cough troubled Tekaharu as he led everyone. They were three days ahead of the others, assuming that they hadn't left until this morning, if at all. Konoha was nearing at this point; they had but a day's travel at this pace. '_We'll be there soon Tekaharu_' he assured himself. '_We're almost there, everyone will be fine._' Tekaharu activated his Seishinsorigan to increase his reaction time, and he beckoned for the others to activate theirs. With everyone operating at maximum efficiency, they may even be able to make it that night.

* * *

After being unconscious for three days, Ryoku finally awoke from his coma on the forth morning in Konoha. He was escorted out by the attending nurse, and was greeted by nothing short of a mob of ninja, all waiting for him to walk through the doors. In the front of the group was Yoru, Kuro, Shikamaru, Naruto, and the others who helped get him here. Apparently they had told all of their friends and everyone was in the hallway cheering as he stepped out of the doorway.

"Welcome back," Yoru said cooly as Ryoku walked forward to greet the people whom he was heavily surprised to see. Kuro threw herself into his arms and they held each other tightly.

She pulled away after a few moments and spoke softly into his ear, "You scared me."

He looked down into her eyes and then back up to the people in the hallway and said, "What? You guys expect me to die or something?" Ryoku was escorted out of the hospital by the group and he had so many questions asked of him.

"What's the Kagegan look like, I wanna see!" said TenTen.

"What was the technique that burned you so badly?" asked Neji.

"You guys are other shadow users? Can you teach Shikamaru stuff that you know that he doesn't?" asked Choji, munching on a bag of chips.

This prolonged Q&A lasted until it was late in the day. Included was a trip to the training grounds for some demonstrations and extended explanations. Later that day, there was a newcomer at the gates that interrupted the current excitement.

A large group of people were at the gates requesting admission to Konoha.

* * *

Tekaharu was at the gates of Konoha and everyone else was standing behind him. As they requested entry, some of them sat down in relief. They were finally here; their new home. As the gates opened and the people stepped into the village in awe; none of them had actually seen inside the village so they were shocked to see the sheer size of it. After a long while of explaining to the guards and a visit from the Hokage, they were finally granted access.

"Godaime Hokage," Tekaharu said in a respectful tone, "We wish to occupy the houses that our ancestors once lived in."

"The Uchiha district, eh?" Tsunade replied, thinking. "Well, they have been relatively vacant; I guess you could if you all really wish. It is the place with the most room for you all. All right, go ahead," she finished, looking at their excited faces. "I shall call over a few of our ninja to escort you to your new homes and show you around town."

After saying these last words, Tsunade looked behind her at the large group of ninja watching the situation. She called them over to where the large group and herself were standing. They eagerly obeyed and were at their Hokage's side almost in an instant.

"With the exception of these six here," Tsunade motioned to Yoru, Kuro, Ryoku, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, "These are our most widely used, non jounin, ninja. The others are here visiting from other villages. You may take you pick, or if you wish to speed things up a little, you may use them all. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Besides, none of them have any missions coming up for a bit anyway."

Tekaharu looked at the group that the Hokage had mentioned and was silently reviewing them all. He looked back up at the Hokage and smiled. "We can use all the help we can get!"

Tsunade smiled and turned around to the ninja behind her. "You heard the man, everyone who lives here gets to help out the newcomers." After she finished saying this, she turned back to Tekaharu. "I hope you all like it here."

"We're sure we will. However," said Tekaharu, looking back out of the closing gate, "We had to separate from some of our other members. Our leader stayed behind with them, and I would like it if you could keep an eye out for them. They were quarantining themselves temporarily because there was some sort of problem. Random people were showing symptoms of an unknown malady that has already taken some of our people's lives." Tekaharu looked at Tsunade as he finished his explanation. Tsunade looked on at him, thinking.

"Of course we will keep an eye out. If we see more Getsurei then we will take them immediately to the hospitals."

The Konoha ninja showed the Getsurei to their new homes and helped them all get settled in. The Sand and Shadow ninja tagged along to help out and get to know these new people better. The Shadow ninja spent most of the time doing inside work, though, because of the sun.

When the sun was setting in the western sky and they were finished with unpacking everyone, Shikamaru looked up and said, "I suggest that we show you all around tomorrow. You guys need rest, so whenever you want a tour of the village," he broke off. He looked at the group and asked, "Actually, who wouldn't mind staying here and finding the rest of us tomorrow when they are ready?"

Immediately, a few hands flew into the air, and Shikamaru picked Ino. She knew where he lived, and pretty much where everyone else lived at that. She was a gossip, so she would be great to share the first night with this new group. After all of the arrangements were set up, everyone went to get some rest before the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Toumoku and Mikomi were still a few days from arriving at Konoha. Their Shadow escort had left the previous day as they had left Shadow territory. He was nice, and wished them a safe journey, apologizing for not believing them. He was still wordless when it came to the incident that happened three days ago. He wished them health as he left to return to the village.

Now traveling on their own, Toumoku and Mikomi continued on with their horse and belongings. Mikomi was still unsure about her eyes, regardless of what her father said. But she did find the glow to be quite beautiful. She wanted to experiment with her new chakra flow, but that could wait until they got to Konoha. However, a figure appeared from the shadows. It wasn't from the Shadow village because it had an odd mask. Nothing like they had ever seen before.

This mysterious ninja approached Mikomi and Toumoku. He spoke out in a strong voice, "You are headed to Konoha?"

"Yes," said Toumoku, shifting himself between Mikomi and this man. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I too am traveling there," said the masked figure. As he said this, he removed his mask, revealing his face.

The two former Light ninja watched as he removed his mask. They expected something horrible to lay underneath, but were surprised when they saw Madara's face. They did not know who he was, so they simply saw another reasonably normal face.

"Well," said Toumoku, "I guess you could come with us. Under one condition though."

"Sure. What is your condition?" asked Madara in a calm, cool voice.

"If you do anything that would prove malicious to either of us, you will die."

Madara chuckled at the words of this ninja. "You do not have to worry about me harming you. I have more important things to do in Konoha. Besides, I have no reason to harm you. In fact, you may find my services to be of great assistance," he said, holding out his hand to Mikomi. She looked at her father, who gave her a shrug. She shook the man's hand and looked into his eyes. They were red with what looked like three camas around the pupils. As she looked and touched his hand, her eyes instantly returned back to normal.

"Oh my God," breathed Toumoku in amazement.

"What?" asked Mikomi. Suddenly she noticed that her glow had disappeared. She looked back up at the now smiling ninja.

"What are you?" asked Toumoku, aghast.

"I am your friend," replied Madara. He looked over to Mikomi again. "You now have the ability to activate and deactivate your blood/chakra combination. This ability will prove useful, I assure you." Madara straitened up and looked towards Toumoku, "It's just a shame you do not possess the same concurrent structures as her."

Madara stood back as he watched Mikomi activate and deactivate her chakra blood flow. He said, "Okay, let's get moving," as he gestured for them to continue on to Konoha. "My only request is that you say I am part of your family until we enter the gates. After that, I will let you be if you wish."

Toumoku looked at this man. "Okay," he finally said, feeling calmer. "My name is Toumoku Kensei, and this is my daughter Mikomi."

"You can call me Izuna," Madara said, assuming his brother's name.

Together the two Light ninja lead the horse and followed Izuna to Konoha. Madara smiled as plan B was even now starting to fall into place.


	8. Sasuke Versus Deidara

**VIII Sasuke Versus Deidara VIII

* * *

**

"Deidara," Konan said as she approached the elated Akatsuki member. "Pain has a mission for you."

"All right," said Deidara. He was in a good mood because Tobi had not been seen around the base since they told Konan about their previous findings. "So," he continued, "What does Pain wish for me to do?"

"Well," said Konan, not looking forward to ending Deidara's happiness. "Pain has noticed that Tobi has been absent for quite some time now, and he is not on a mission," she said as she started to look down. Deidara's eye widened as he knew what she was about to say. Konan took a deep breath and said, "Pain wishes for you to find out where Tobi is and bring him back."

"Will you excuse me for one minute please, hmm?" Deidara said to Konan after hearing these words. He then proceeded to turn around, facing away from his fellow Akatsuki member. "Jrnso nallti!!!!!! AAHHHHHe jrhofk!!!!!! rhgi!!! !!!!!! jghslvowk!!!!!!" After he finished his gibberish spree, he turned to face Konan again. "Okay, hmm" he said as he gridded his teeth. "I'll go search for Tobi, hmm."

Konan gave Deidara one last look before she turned to leave. Deidara threw his hands in the air as he turned around and started off. Before Deidara left the Akatsuki lair to begin to look for possible places where Tobi could be, he went to get his things ready.

"Where the hell are you..." Deidara said aloud as he packed a fresh disguise. He walked out and noticed something on his door. It was a note, and by the way it was written, he knew who it was from.

_Dear Sempai,_

_I am going away for a while._

_I will be back eventually, but I_

_do not plan on anytime soon._

_Don't worry though, because Tobi will_

_be good and write to you and the others_

_and tell you what sort of things I am up to._

_I will stay out of trouble like you_

_always tell me to do, and I won't let_

_anyone know that I'm from Akatsuki. If anyone_

_else asks, I am going to get a thing. But between_

_you and me, I'm going to Konoha to find out stuff..._

_Your friend, Tobi_

Deidara finished reading the note, and a smirk formed on his lips. He had two choices: Go get Tobi, or go tell Pain. He laughed at the thought of Pain kicking out Tobi, but then realized something. If he told Pain, there was no way to tell what his reaction would be. For all he knew, he would still have to go get Tobi. He finally came to the conclusion that it would be best to just go get Tobi.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ino was awoken by Tekaharu. She rose slowly, yawning and stretching, as she attempted to wake herself further. As she got up, Tekaharu looked on and beckoned her to follow him.

"I'm preparing breakfast," Tekaharu said as Ino walked into the Kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Um," started Ino, "Scrambled, please. Thank you very much, you didn't have to..." she continued. However she was interrupted at the end.

"Nonsense. Of course I did. You all were an excellent help yesterday," said Tekaharu. "Now, after breakfast, we all would like for you to gather your friends and have them come here. We Getsurei are early risers I know, but still..." he trailed off as he noticed Ino still waking herself up fully. Together, Tekaharu and Ino ate breakfast and talked some more about Konoha. Tekaharu wanted to know as much as he could about his new home. Furthermore, this young woman was quite beautiful.

After they finished breakfast, Ino went to take a shower and Tekaharu got dressed. He waited for Ino to finish getting ready before speaking with her one last time.

"After today, you are welcome to stay here anytime," said Tekaharu, smiling at Ino. She smiled back at him and blushed slightly.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll be back to take you up on this offer later," as she said this, she too smiled. Their eyes locked and then they both looked away quickly.

Later that morning, Ino set off to gather all of her ninja friends. Once they were all at the Getsurei district, they began their tour of the Village. However, they were unaware of anything that was going to happen that day.

* * *

Deidara had set off to find Tobi. He was traversing the woods, on his way to Konoha when he saw four figures in the woods. They were sitting on the ground, apparently resting. He hid behind a tree that was near in as he listened in on their conversation.

"Where could he possibly be?" asked a monotone, apathetic voice.

"We have no leads," said another voice, this time it was female. "Wait, I sense a presence," she said, turning her attention upward. Deidara's eye widened slightly as he thought he was caught.

"What sort of presence do you detect?" asked the first voice again.

"A strong one," said the female voice.

"Okay, Juugo, I want you to speak with some animals and find out what is going on," said the first voice again.

"Okay," responded what Deidara assumed was this Juugo person.

After a short while, Deidara had left because he did not want any trouble at that time. He stayed long enough to hear the first voice tell the rest to go to the nearest town. He watched, stealthily, as the figure that gave instructions handed someone else a vile and a scroll. With that, the three people dispersed, leaving only the one whom appeared to be the leader.

Deidara had spent a very short time traveling before he was cut off by a figure. He looked as he recognized this body to belong to the voice he had heard earlier. This voice spoke again.

"You are from Akatsuki. Am I right?" asked the figure in front of Deidara.

"Yes, you are clever, hmm," said Deidara. He looked at the ninja in front of him. He was wearing an open white robe like shirt, and black pants. He had a purple bow made of string around his waist. He knew this bow to be from the sound. Then he looked up at the face and saw his eyes. Deidara adopted a look of slight surprise as he stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Where is Itachi?" asked Sasuke in a forceful tone.

"I am not allowed to give out personal information about fellow Akatsuki members, hmm," said Deidara.

"You will tell me where he is, or I will kill you," Sasuke said.

Deidara started to laugh. He looked at Sasuke and knew what was going to happen next. His left foot went back as he slid almost sideways towards his opponent. Sasuke looked at him as he stepped forward, ready to fight. His eyes instantly activated their Sharingan.

"Oh, such malice, I like those eyes of yours, hmm," said Deidara, adopting a wide grin. The two stared at each other for a short time before Deidara spoke again. "I'm guessing that you were able to defeat Orochimaru because of your Uchiha heritage. You were only blessed with that lineage, you misunderstanding bastard." At these words, Sasuke rushed forward, drawing his sword from his hip.

'He's fast!' thought Deidara, a look of surprise on his face. Sasuke swung his arm back, preparing his sword. Deidara leapt up to the nearest tree branch at the last second, narrowly avoiding the strike. He shoved his hands in his side pockets and the mouths on his hands bit off some clay. As he pulled them out, they had molded the clay into small C-1 creatures. Sasuke started up his Chidori and looked up at Deidara. He threw them, but Sasuke had moved at the last second too, avoiding the blast that the bombs made as they detonated. Sasuke appeared behind Deidara, sword held back again, preparing to strike. Deidara threw a final small bug like clay creature behind him to counter Sasuke. A large explosion threw up a cloud of dust that filled the air where the two ninja had once occupied as Deidara skidded outwards from the cloud.

* * *

Pain was at the Akatsuki base and, using the hologram jutsu, made contact with Zetsu.

"Zetsu, I want you to find Deidara and watch him. I have a feeling he may be in a bit of trouble. Just report back when you've got some information," he finished.

"No problem," acknowledged Zetsu. He turned to go and Pain said one final thing before he left.

"Oh, and of you don't see Tobi, don't worry about him. He's easily replaceable," Pain said.

"Got it," said Zetsu. Pain ended the jutsu and Zetsu made his way outside. Once there, he started to vibrate into the ground.

He reappeared almost as Deidara began to fight Sasuke. Watching intently, he recorded everything he saw, mentally, from a distance.

* * *

'His movements are definitely too fast. I guess I'll have to use C-2 then...' Deidara thought to himself, assessing the situation. He molded more clay in his hands, and after a short time, a gigantic dragon was created behind him.

'So this is his power,' thought Sasuke, 'creating explosives with the palms of his hands...' As Sasuke thought this, Deidara hopped up onto the dragons back. The dragon made a sickening face, and spewed forth dozens of smaller clay spheres.

"What a pain," Sasuke said aloud as he rushed forward again. Deidara made some more hand signs, and the large dragon opened its mouth again and spewed out a smaller clay creature that had wings. This one followed Sasuke as he traveled towards Deidara and, moving very quickly, hit with the ground very close to Sasuke's feet. He managed to dodge the attack and watched as Deidara and the dragon flew up into the air. He didn't, however, see the smaller spheres that had been created start to tunnel into the ground. Sasuke used his Raikiri again, but this time he stretched it towards the foot of the dragon. Not reaching its target, the altered Raikiri stopped short.

"That was Kakashi's attack. I'll give you credit, because you used shape manipulation to stretch and throw it, that's pretty creative!" said Deidara from on top of the dragon. He mentally noted that the new Raikiri alteration could only extend about six or so yards.

'He's a long range fighter,' thought Sasuke. 'And he's probably figured out my range...' he continued in his mind. He was trying to formulate his next move, but he noticed that the tail of the dragon had shrunk again.

As the dragon opened it's mouth another time, Deidara shouted, "I don't care how strong you are, this time you're going flying, hmm!" With these words, another winged creature shot out from the dragon. This one, however, made an incredibly large explosion when it struck with the ground. Deidara looked down and watched as Sasuke's figure shot out from ground zero. 'Damn, he's fast...' thought Deidara as he continued to watch the situation transpire. Sasuke's foot made contact with the ground, but this triggered a reaction. "You're mine now, hmm!" cried out Deidara as he watched the ground explode again where Sasuke had touched down. From on top of the clay dragon, Deidara said to himself, "Did I get him?" When the dust cleared, he saw Sasuke in his cursed form, stage two already.

'Guided bombs from above and land mines in the ground...' thought Sasuke as he looked up into Deidara's visible eye.

"My C-2 can box you in with land mines and lock on for air-to-ground attacks. It's actually a quite beautiful combination we set up, hmm," said deidara. "And now that I've got you surrounded, one wrong move and you'll be blown into space," he finished, coolly.

Sasuke took a moment to assess his situation. 'He was just making sure he could hit me with his bombs huh,' he thought. 'And now he's flying just outside of my attack range. He's quite good, but not good enough.'

"You think you can pull off another escape, hmm?" said Deidara. As he spoke, the dragons tail was consumed a little bit further "Here comes the big one, hmm!" As Deidara started saying this, however, Sasuke shifted his wings, preparing them to shield his body. Deidara noticed this and shouted, "I'm clipping your wings right now, you little bastard!" Another winged creature, this one a little larger than the others, shot forth from the large dragon. It approached Sasuke and hit practically dead on. Sasuke's sword flew off and stuck in the ground a distance away from him. "Guarding with those wings will cost you," said Deidara as he looked at Sasuke, who had just gotten one of his wings. "You can't fly anywhere with just one, hehehe..." laughed Deidara, "Time to end this, hmm."

Sasuke rushed Deidara, swinging his arms. Several shuriken were headed towards Deidara. Sasuke let his body fall towards the ground, and as he fell, he twisted his body and landed on...

'The Sword?!' thought Deidara. Just as he thought this, he saw Sasuke jump off of the sword and pump his remaining wing. He raised his left hand forward and extended a Raikiri again, this time piercing the wing of the clay dragon. Sasuke whipped his arm back quickly, removing the wing from the dragon. Now completely unbalanced, the dragon turned in the air and began to fall.

'Son of a bitch!' thought Deidara as Sasuke threw two windmill shuriken at Deidara. They landed, hard, in each arm, pinning him to the clay. He was falling right towards where he had placed the mines earlier. Sasuke shot snakes from where his wing used to be, to a nearby tree, and landed safely before Deidara and the clay had hit the ground.

An extremely large explosion was set off by the combination of the clay mines and the large dragon creature. Sasuke watched, and undid his curse mark mode. He watched as something was coming up from underneath the ground. Bursting outward was Deidara, on a smaller clay bird-like creature.

* * *

Izuna, Toumoku, Mikomi, and the horse were approaching Konoha at last. They were not going to reach the gates until early in the evening. Izuna was not quiet; he generated a good amount of healthy conversation. He wanted to get to know this family, and wanted the family to get used to him. He actually lifted their spirits a little, distracting them from their sorrow. Madara thought of his plan some more as they walked, whenever it became silent for a while. '_All right. There should be no problem getting into Konoha now. What luck,_' he thought to himself, 'Now, if the Getsurei are where I expect them to be, then that will make it even easier...'

"Oh, Izuna," said Mikomi, a thought striking her then. "How did you know about how to alter my condition?" she asked. Izuna looked towards her, thinking.

"Well," Izuna said, "I have seen many Kekkei Genkai in the making, and mine gives color to chakra. When I looked at you earlier, I saw that your chakra was flowing in your veins as opposed to your chakra networks," he explained. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yes," Mikomi said respectfully. "You do not need to worry about confusing me. Our people spent almost our whole lives in training, so we are very proficient in terminology and the understandings on how the structures work," she finished, smiling at her new friend.

"Well, that's very good," said Izuna, still smiling at the teenager. He looked up at her father and nodded, as if in approval. He looked back at Mikomi and continued, "Now then, I saw where the chakra was entering your vascular system, and separated it with my own chakra. I also gave you the ability to switch it by actually keeping it attached and simply adding a valve, like in your heart," he finished. He gazed at her and watched as she nodded and adopted an understanding expression to her face.

"Thank you," Mikomi said, "For the explanation and again for healing me."

"Really, it was no problem," said Izuna. Together, the four continued on towards Konoha. They were expected to reach it before dinner even.

* * *

"He just keeps on coming..." said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

Deidara looked at Sasuke, his own arms twitching from the large shuriken wounds. He looked right into Sasuke's eyes and saw Itachi in the way he was staring. 'Those eyes again...' he though to himself. 'Shit...' He reached into his pouch again and took out a large chunk of clay. However, instead of molding it in his hands, he took a big bite with his regular mouth. He made a funny face as he chewed and swallowed the clay. "This is my most powerful attack," he said, performing some hand signs, "You're dead!" He took a deep breath and leaned forward as he spewed forth clay from his mouth. Two large feet hit the ground as Deidara continued to speak again, "My ultimate move, created specifically for Itachi, but... Hmm," he trailed off as a sick, but pained grin formed on his face.

An incredibly large version of Deidara had been molded out of the clay. Sasuke looked at it and knew that he did not want to be anywhere near this thing when it went off. He began to retreat fast, and the large Deidara followed him, expanding as it took each step. It swelled until it reached bursting point, and popped. Sasuke looked back and expected a large explosion behind him. Instead, he saw nothing. 'Was it a dud?' he thought to himself, 'No...'

"I win!" shouted Deidara, holding up more hand signs. "Art is a bang!! Sublimate!" As he said this, everything began to deteriorate around Sasuke, including him.

"This can't..." he said, but he never finished as he had been completely eroded away by countless nano-bombs.

"Hmm!! Hmm hmm hmmm!! My master piece!!" cried out Deidara, laughing in his victory. He shifted his hair out of the way of his left eye and said, "I'll have to thank Itachi for this, hmm!" He turned around, however, to see Sasuke holding up his Chidori and with one swift movement, he punctured Deidara's chest with his hand.

"You're almost out of chakra," Sasuke said in Deidara's ear. "You may have used invisible bombs, but my eyes give chakra color. I saw your attack as a large cloud of smoke, and noticed you were outside of the cloud. It wasn't too hard to figure out the safe distance to avoid the bombs."

"Then, when I saw you die," said Deidara, breathing heavily, "That was..."

"My genjutsu," finished Sasuke. At these words, Deidara broke out into soft laughter.

"I knew it, hmm..." he said slowly.

"I missed your heart on purpose. Tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke demanded forcefully.

"Do you know," said Deidara, "Why I said I needed..." he faded out a bit as he breathed heavily, "...to thank Itachi?" he finished.

A hand reached upwards from within the clay bird and grabbed Sasuke's foot. Deidara's figure began to rise out of the bird. Sasuke saw this and then looked up at what he had put his hand through. The first Deidara was a clay clone and had lost all of its color.

"I've seen that genjutsu before," said Deidara. "You're the same as Itachi, but I don't fall for the same trick twice!" he continued. He looked up with a wide, psychotic grin on his face; his right eye closed. "Ever since the day I fought Itachi, I trained my left eye to counter the Sharingan." Deidara emerged further, and cried out, "This is the true finale! Prepare to eat C-4! HMM!!" The previous body began to swell like the one before. It began to engulf Sasuke and Deidara removed himself from the bubble. He flung himself from the expanding version of himself, and above the woods. Inside the bubble, Sasuke used his Sharingan to look at everything that was happening.

Sasuke watched his veins, and saw the bombs cellularly attaching themselves. He immediately started Raikiri and cut his way out of the expanding Deidara clone. Now traveling very quickly towards Deidara, Sasuke held his Raikiri ready and was prepared to use it.

"Your technique doesn't stand a chance to make contact," laughed Deidara. "Let's just put an end to this," he said as he held out his hand, activating the nano-bombs. The two fell into the woods below them. Deidara landed roughly, but when he got up, he watched a snake head crumble into nothing from the microscopic explosions.

"At last. I finally won!" he laughed sadistically. "My art is a bang!!" He turned around, only to meet Sasuke's fist. This strike flung Deidara back quite a distance. He looked at Sasuke, and saw a gash across his chest. He had used Raikiri, being of opposite elements, on himself to nullify the cellular bombs. Deidara went to stand up, but was filled with pain and exhaustion, and fell. Sasuke was approaching him.

"Were is Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

* * *

Tekaharu was at the head of the clan with Ino, Choji and Shino as their guide, but each group also had their own escort group leaders as well. Shikamaru and Temari led a group around the gated area and showed them the woods, Naruto and Hinata led a group around the food district, Neji and TenTen led another group around some other shops and showed them some weapons (at TenTen's discretion), and Sakura got "stuck" with Lee, showing a large group around the training grounds, much to Lee's contentment. They all met up again to share their experiences that day. It was just after lunch time when they arrived back at the now Getsurei district. Everyone mingled and told each other about their journey that day. Hinata and Naruto went off to catch an early show at the local theater, they had made previous arrangements. Shikamaru and Temari went to meet Gaara and Kankuro for late lunch. Choji went with them, since it was his idea after all, and even Shino said he would go too. Everyone went on their way except Ino, who stayed behind.

"Um, you look like someone I used to know," Ino said to Tekaharu as she stood next to him, averting her eyes. He felt a little nervous as he stood next to her. "Sasuke Uchiha used to live here, and I used to have a crush on him. I'm over that, but you look like him a bit," she said as she crossed her arms down in front of her, interlocking her wrists.

The two of them were left alone at this point, and he invited her out to lunch as they had not yet eaten. There, Tekaharu and Ino spent some time getting to know each other more.

* * *

"I'll win no matter what! Even if I'm unable to move, my bombs can move for me!" Deidara shouted. He was threatening Sasuke, but his opponent's face remained apathetic as always. "This time my art will win!" he shouted some more. Sasuke's expression didn't change as he continued to approach Deidara. "You really PISS ME OFF!!! YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE ITACHI!!!" he shouted. "Stop acting so damn calm! Those Eyes! Those damned eyes are driving me insane!! I can't stand them anymore, looking down on my art!!" Sasuke leaned in towards Deidara.

"I don't give a damn about you, your art, or any of this. Just tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke said forcefully to Deidara. He had deactivated the Sharingan and was fairly sure of his victory.

"You underestimate me," Deidara said as he removed his shirt quickly. He kneeled up, and reached for the stitching on his chest. He grunted in pain as he removed the thread, revealing yet another mouth. He fed it a fistful of clay, and said, "I lied earlier. THIS is my true ultimate art! Death will make me a piece of art! An unbelievable explosion that will scar the earth itself!! Finally! My art will have the praises it deserves!!" finished Deidara.

Sasuke went to run, but Deidara cut him off as he spoke, "This blast has radius of over six miles! You'll never escape! Admire despair and shout in fear!! Because my art... Is a bang!" With these last words, Deidara exploded in nothing short of a nuclear blast. A large mushroom cloud was emitted from the blast site, which was easily visible from a very long distance away.

* * *

Back at Konoha, everyone saw the blast occur, and felt the ground shake as a giant mushroom cloud appeared in the distance.

"What was that?" said Kakashi aloud as he turned around.

At the sight of this explosion, everyone gathered at the hokage mansion immediately. Tsunade spoke immediately and forcefully to them all.

"All right, everyone saw that explosion. A blast that large this close to the village is absolutely not good. We need everyone here to go and investigate what happened," she said.

At this point, Shikamaru said, "But Hokage, something very bad obviously happened there to someone. If we all go there, something very bad is going to happen all of us," he said thinking of alternatives.

"No time, all of you break out into teams of four," Tsunade said. She turned to Kakashi and spoke again, "Kakashi, it will be easier for tracking purposes if you had each team use dogs. I believe Sasuke is involved with this somehow." Kakashi acknowledged Tsunade's words, but at the mention of Sasuke, Naruto's ears perked up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "You say he may be involved?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes," she said. She turned to see Sakura's reaction as well. Sakura had adopted a look of hope too, but also looked slightly worried. Tsunade looked back over towards Naruto and saw his expression; a look of almost anger.

With more determination in his voice than anything else, he said, "If there's a chance to get Sasuke back, then you can count on me going."

Everyone watched him as he stared on at Tsunade and she gave everyone their orders. Everyone left the room and met up on the roof to split into their groups. As they all headed out, the Shadow and the Sand ninja went to the new Getsurei district. They weren't required to leave, and honestly, they did not want to be a burden.

* * *

Madara, Toumoku, and Mikomi were very close to Konoha. In fact, they were approaching the gates as an enormous explosion erupted from a distance behind them. They all turned and saw the cloud of fire, smoke, and dust shoot hundreds of feet into the sky.

"Oh my God," said Mikomi as she watched the massive exertion of energy. "What is that? And what caused it?!" Madara looked at it and saw a familiarity in the way the explosive went off. He also felt the chakra in it, and that's when he knew.

"Poor Deidara," he mumbled, under his breath.

"What's that?" asked Toumoku, still looking at the sky over ground zero. He leaned in towards Izuna as he spoke however, "Did you say something?"

Izuna looked back at the gates and said, "Nothing, we should probably get in before something bad happens."

"Good thinking," said Toumoku.

He beckoned for his daughter to come to his side and led the horse through the doors and into the village. It had been a while since Madara had been in the village, and the guards at the gate did not recognize his face. There may have also been a bit of help from the Sharingan. The family watched as a flurry of other ninja form the village rushed past them. After telling their story, the Kensei family members, now including Izuna, went to find their new homes. The family were going to be assigned a guide after they returned from their current mission; "Investigating that big ass explosion," in the terms of the guard...


	9. Avarice

**IX Avarice IX

* * *

**

Zetsu watched the explosion from a very far distance; having retreated when Deidara's fourth mouth ate the clay. He saw the aftermath and looked rather surprised.

"So, they both died?" asked his lighter half.

"It would appear so..." said his darker half.

"Let's go tell Pain about what we witnessed," said the lighter half. He slowly vibrated into the ground again and went to tell the leader of the battle's outcome.

"Deidara is dead. He used himself as the source for an immense explosion," said Zetsu's darker half. He was using the hologram jutsu to transmit his message. Kisame was there with Itachi, in person.

"Wow, and another one gone," said Kisame. "And he seemed so strong..." Itachi just stood there as he listened to Zetsu and Kisame's conversation. "So, who got him? Sasuke...? Or the ninja tails Jinchuuriki?"

"Sasuke, but..." said Zetsu's lighter half. He trailed out at the end and Itachi looked at him. "He killed Sasuke in the process," he finished. Itachi's gaze dropped when he heard this news.

"Have some appreciation, Itachi," said Pain, "Deidara sacrificed himself to kill off one of our burdens."

"Tobi was not found with him," said Zetsu. "I think he's really gone now."

"No matter," said Pain, dismissively, "He's easily replaced. It's a shame that Deidara died though," he finished. "I'm going. If, for nothing else, to pay Deidara my respects," said Pain, ending the jutsu. Itachi remained unmoved. His face, though faced away from anyone, had adopted a look of disappointment and slight sadness.

* * *

In a small town some distance away, Suigetsu was preparing a scroll on the ground. He popped open the bottle that Sasuke handed him earlier and poured it's contents onto the scroll. He then put his hand on the scroll and preformed the summon and a large cloud of smoke appeared in the vicinity. Beaten and burned, appeared an immensely large snake. Out from the snake came a badly injured Sasuke, limping towards Suigetsu.

"Those eyes," cried Manda, "How dare you control me... With those eyes..." Manda hissed in a very labored tone, after which, it died.

"There he is!" cried a voice from a short distance away. Karin and Juugo were approaching the two others. "We were wondering why your chakra vanished. Were you teleporting?" Karin asked.

"No one cares," said Suigetsu. "What we really want to know is why you're so injured," he finished.

"Right before we escaped, Manda and I got hit with some of the blast. Manda took most of it for me though," Sasuke said looking up at the group. He was leaning on his arm on the ground.

"Maybe it's time for a break," Suigetsu said.

* * *

Izuna, Mikomi, and Toumoku had entered Konoha safely and without much hassle. They were given instruction on how to get to their new home, which they had paid for immediately. Toumoku had always been finicky when it came to their expenses and financial endeavors. They approached their house without a problem, and Izuna spoke to them.

"Thank you very much, friends," Izuna said, shaking their hands. "I very much appreciate the help."

"It was really no problem at all," said Toumoku. "In fact, thank you for what you've done to help us," he said, holding his arm around Mikomi. "If ever you need a place to stay, don't hesitate to just show up!" Madara chuckled inside at the interesting choice of words.

"Do not worry. I may just take you up on that," Izuna said. The family turned around to open the door, and entered their new home. They turned around and Izuna was gone.

* * *

God realm Pain was sitting on a tower ledge, overlooking the Hidden Rain village. Konan spoke to him in a slightly urgent tone.

"Pain, he's here. Come on over," Konan said.

Pain got up and approached her and their guest. "How was Sasuke?" he asked the guest.

"Excellent. His eyes will be better than Itachi's even," said the guest. "Now is the time, however. You must go get the Kyuubi. I'm sending you because I will not tolerate failure."

"Worry not, for I shall not fail," said God realm Pain.

* * *

Naruto and the other ninja who were sent out, approached the massive crater. "What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sasuke was definitely here, but his scent just stops at this spot," said Kiba. "There are small trace amounts as well as a few others, but they're a distance away, and very faint..." he trailed off.

"He's got friends. I recognize some of the other scents from town," said one of Kakashi's dog summons.

"I've got his scent again," said Kiba. "You're not the only one who's improved, Naruto," he said.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Well then, lead the way..."

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki is not just some weakling anymore," said Pain's guest. "He has learned some seriously powerful techniques and has a great number of allies, so it won't be easy. Watch out, he ended two of Kakuzu's lives in a single attack."

"There is no need for such warnings," said Konan "Pain has never lost a single battle, ever." The guest grabbed for his hooded cloak and walked over to the ledge as he put it on. It began to rain and he stood on the ledge, now facing Konan and Pain. "Once everyone gets their respective Jinchuuriki," he said, "The Sharingan's true power... My power... Uchiha Madara's power..." he trailed off as lightning flashed behind him. Pain and Konan watched as he turned around, allowing his cloak to flow upwards in the wind. As it did so, he disappeared into nothing and vanished.

* * *

Sasuke and the others were on the move again; Karin had sensed more chakra following them. As they were heading off, Karin had again sensed more chakra but this one was different.

"Oh my God. This chakra's incredible," she said. "It's headed right towards us too."

Sure enough, right in front of them landed a figure in an Akatsuki cloak.

"Sasuke," said Kisame, "Itachi wants you to continue on alone from here."

"No problem. I only travel with this team to ensure that no one would interfere when I found him. This is perfect," said Sasuke.

"Screw that!" yelled Karin. "Let's fight him together, all of us!"

"I'm not in the mood for a fight now, but if you insist on continuing on as a group, I will not hold back," said Kisame, threateningly.

"No Karin," said Sasuke. "You three wait here, Itachi is mine and mine alone." He leapt past Kisame who waited to make sure no one followed. When he arrived at his destination, he found Itachi awaiting in the stone chair.

"So, Sasuke," said Itachi as Sasuke approached him, "What does your Sharingan see?"

* * *

Naruto and the others were hot on Sasuke's trail, following his scent. They had reached a fallen tree, and on it stood a member of Akatsuki, according to his apparel.

"Would you look at that... I didn't expect to find a bunch of Leaf ninja way out here." He looked at the group and spoke again, "Eight on one huh? That's totally cheating..."

"He's not on the list that Kabuto left us," said Kakashi.

"Oh, that's 'cuz I'm the new guy. I'm Tobi, pleasure to meet you!" said the Akatsuki member.

Kiba shouted out, "Hah, don't get so full of yourself yet! We haven't even started!"

"Aw, you guys aren't taking me seriously? How lame..." said Tobi in a fake saddened tone. He started to look behind him, and saw Naruto, holding back his Rasengan, preparing to strike.

"Let us through!" he shouted as he threw himself at Tobi.

"A shadow clone?" said Tobi. Naruto flew at Tobi, and passed right through him!

"Fail," said Tobi in a playful tone. Naruto looked back, anger and confusion taking control of his facial expression. As Naruto fell forward, Tobi continued after him and said, "You're just too arrogant." As Tobi spoke, he wound up his leg and booted Naruto in the face, sending him flying through another shadow clone. He landed in a large pool of water behind the group.

"Every one. Stay focused!" said Kakashi.

"Well, what game do you guys want to play?" asked Tobi.

"Get into formation B and attack," said Yamato, sharply. Every one acknowledged him as they set themselves up.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Ryoku, Yoru and Kuro were hanging out with Tekaharu and a few other Getsurei members. Ryoku wanted to spar with Tekaharu as he had heard that another doujutsu was present in this clan. At this request, Tekaharu laughed aloud.

"I must politely decline," he said. "I do not wish to embarrass you this soon after you were out of the hospital."

"What?!" said Ryoku. "Excuse me, but you don't even know how strong I am, plus I have a doujutsu of my own."

"That's fine and all, but we have a power that n one has ever known before," said Tekaharu.

"Let me guess, reconnaissance?" said Ryoku, in a sarcastic tone.

"You are the first one to ever guess it correctly on the first try," said Tekaharu. Ryoku laughed at his own sarcasm, but stopped suddenly when Tekaharu's words registered.

"What?" Ryoku asked, confused.

"Tell me, how did you come up with this guess?" Tekaharu asked Ryoku, slowly getting up to face him. Ryoku looked into Tekaharu's eyes and started to speak, but before he got the chance, Tekaharu spoke again. "Never mind, let me find out on my own..."

Tekaharu's normal eyes then began to change. First, the iris swirled into a spiral until it filled the whites with a steady swirling, motionless pattern. Then it shifted once more and caught itself in a three comma pattern, like the sharingan, but lines branched out from the pupils and connected the commas. Finally, forth from the commas, lines swirled out until they met the edges of his eyes. This was the Seishinsorigan, a swirl of commas, lines, and a bright yellow iris.

"Not impressed," said Ryoku. Everyone else who was not Getsurei, however, was stunned and intrigued.

Ryoku looked into Tekaharu's pupils and said, "I have no need for such..."

"...flashy and dramatic revelations," finished Tekaharu. Everyone gasped, and Ryoku's eyes widened slightly. Before Ryoku could do anything else, Tekaharu spoke again, "Yes. Oh, and thanks for telling me about the Kagegan."

This time Ryoku gasped with everyone else. He had not spoken a word of his Kagegan to any Getsurei. "No way..."

"Way," replied Tekaharu. "The Seishinsorigan, or mind warp eye, has the full ability to see into someone else's mind. I know your thoughts, your battle plans, anything. Better still, it also allows us to instantly copy this information into our own mind, so we effectively can copy every single move you've ever learned, or even seen. It's truly badass, but the only thing is, we need to keep our eyes locked on our opponents the entire time."

At these words, Ryoku broke his gaze and got an idea. As he looked down, he activated his Kagegan; he hope this would work.

Tekaharu looked at Ryoku, and said, "I suppose that's the..." he broke off. He held his eyes and let out a yelp. He looked back at Ryoku, who had deactivated his Kagegan and smirked.

"What's it like in your own mind huh?" Ryoku said. He watched as Tekaharu undid his Seishinsorigan and looked back at him.

"You're strong, I'll give you that," Tekaharu said. "How about that sparring match?"

"No doujutsu?" asked Ryoku, setting some rules down first.

"Agreed," said Tekaharu. After he said these words, he swirled away in some sort of distorted manner. Looking surprised, Ryoku looked over to the side and saw that everyone was watching as Tekaharu got up and stood in front of Ryoku.

"Well then," Tekaharu said, "Let's get started." He swung out a kunai at Ryoku's foot. When it hit, nothing happened. Ryoku stood up from besides Yoru and spoke to Tekaharu.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that," Ryoku said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," said Tekaharu. The two ninja then flashed and reappeared in the middle of the training field, entangled in a bout of taijutsu fighting.

* * *

Yamato sent multiple strains of wood blocks at Tobi, who was now standing upside down on a large tree limb. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru skidded back from their last onslaught attempt.

"This formation's not working either," said Yamato, "How can he evade out attacks so easily?"

"Kakashi..." started Hinata.

"Damn, out timing was perfect! Why can't we hit him?" said Kiba angrily.

"Yes, I know," replied Kakashi. He spoke to Naruto and Kiba, "We definitely hit him."

"Yeah. Same thing happened when I went in with the Rasengan. I should've hit him, but instead it just popped through him," said Naruto.

"So, in other words, he appears to avoid attacks, but in actuality, he merely forces both attacks and bodies threw his own?" asked Shino, assessing the situation.

"Yes?" said Naruto, barely understanding what Shino said.

"Dude, speak like a normal person for a change," said Kiba.

"Do you think it's genjutsu? Or some sort of special clone?" asked Sakura, adding her thoughts.

"I thought so too at first, but he is the only source of chakra," said Hinata, who had checked the surroundings with her Byakugan.

"What do you think Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

"It must be some kind of kekkei genkai, only specific to him," said Kakashi. "This makes it more difficult for us, however," he continued, looking over at Shino.

"I am aware," said Shino, releasing a massive amount of bugs which fluttered around him.

"Times like this are when family traits, like Shino's, are the most useful," said Kakashi.

"EW! You're an Aburame? Not with the bugs, that's nasty," said Tobi.

"Wow, you're actually pumped Shino!" said Kiba.

"Indeed I am. Why? Because I was left out of the previous endeavor," said Shino. "Fly," he said, commanding the bugs forward at Tobi.

"Gah! Gross, gross!" Tobi said as he jumped away from the bugs.

"Spread," said Shino, commanding the bugs most skillfully. The bugs spread out and surrounded Tobi, who was standing on the side of a tree. "No matter what route he takes, run or morph, I'll find out how his technique works," said Shino aloud. He raised his hand to the bugs and said, "Swarm." The bugs rushed in towards Tobi and surrounded him at a very close range. "I'll finish this. Why? Because I part of this mission, but I also must make up for not being here last time."

"Sheesh, you're still going on about that," Naruto said.

Tobi was now thoroughly swarmed and was covered from head to toe in bugs.

"How are we looking Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

"Good. The target's chakra is still inside of Shino's bugs," Hinata said, using her Byakugan again.

Yamato began manipulating some more wood and said, "All right, we can attack at any time."

"How's he looking Shino?" asked Kakashi.

"He is still in there. How do I know? Because the way my destruction bugs are moving express that they're still absorbing chakra," said Shino.

"Hell yeah! Drain him of all his chakra, Shino!" yelled out Naruto.

* * *

After almost five minutes of pure taijutsu barrages, both Tekaharu and Ryoku slid away from each other. Tekaharu put his hands together and formed some fast hand seals. "Let's see how you like this, Anatsukurite!" Ryoku looked him in the eyes and then down at his feet. A very large hole had appeared in the ground, which engulfed him quickly. He landed hard on a black surface; Tekaharu was looking down at him. He went to move his arms, but found that he couldn't move at all. He looked up and watched Tekaharu laugh as he spoke again, "I can't believe you fell for the most basic level genjutsu we learn." He turned around and went to talk the crowd of people to the side, "This is what I meant though, by embarrass..." he trailed off at the end however and looked down at the line of shadow that was connecting him to Ryoku.

"Shikamaru, you're the only one who can appreciate this next move. If you're lucky, I'll teach it to ya!" Ryoku shifted his feet to the side, as did Tekaharu. His shadow lifted, off of the ground, and stood in the same posture as Ryoku and merely feet away from Tekaharu. He let the shadow break away from Tekaharu and swung his arm, which was holding one of his kama. The shadow mimicked Ryoku's movement, even having extended into obtaining a shadow kama.

Tekaharu was paralyzed by a large shadow circling him, and now there was a shadow figure attacking him. He had only one way out according to his strategy. He stood there while the shadow figure went in for the strike. A kama blade swiped past his face, and the other came around and smacked him across the face with the flat side.

Ryoku laughed and undid the jutsu as he approached Tekaharu and went to shake his hand. As he approached Tekaharu, he felt a kunai blade against his throat from a figure behind him. He froze, and the person spoke. "Too easy," and slid the Kunai, quickly, against Ryoku's throat. As he lay bleeding on the ground, Tekaharu looked at him, smiling. He walked up to him and kicked him, and as he did so, Ryoku grabbed his foot and threw him across the field.

"You and you're damn genjutsu," Ryoku said, looking at Tekaharu. He had broken out from the shadow paralysis with a genjutsu of victory, and then defeat. He took his hands and touched them together, sliding them apart. While they slid, black chakra molded into long daggers appeared in his hands. "With these daggers, this match is decided," Ryoku said. Tekaharu looked on at the black, extending from his opponent's hands. 'There's no way I can let him hit me with those,' Tekaharu thought. 'My regular eyes alone can even see the mind altering effects of that chakra.'

* * *

Mikomi and Toumoku were finishing unpacking the rest of their things. They had finished the entire moving process in the one day. They sat together on the couch and took some deep breaths, thinking about everything that had happened. Mikomi's eyes began to water, as she had thought of her mother. Seeing Mikomi cry made Toumoku think of his wife also. Together the two sat silently weeping until they physically could no longer shed a single tear.

* * *

"Uchiha Madara..." said Sasuke, "Learned the 'final' secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" he asked, puzzled. "There's more to it than being able to control the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, the last ad most important piece of the puzzle," replied Itachi.

"Most important," said Sasuke, "What is it?" Itachi just stood there, almost ignoring his little brother. "Well, tell me!" said sasuke, forcefully.

"The story about our clans history, long before our time," began Itachi. "A story of Madara and his younger brother."

Itachi detailed the events of Madara and Izuna Uchiha and how they awakened their Sharingan. He continued to tell of how they later obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. He told of their rise to power, and Madara's decent into darkness. Then he told Sasuke of Madara's hideous doing; the stealing of his younger brother's eyes for the sake of his own sight. He continued on by explaining how he co-founded Konoha, but disagreed with the first hokage's policies. Finally, he explained how Madara himself was responsible for the most recent Kyuubi attack.

"The only person who can surpass him, the invincible Madara, and achieve true immortality is me," said Itachi. Sasuke stood there and watched as Itachi said these things until he held his left hand out, open but clenched, and gritted his teeth.

"SASUKE!! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW LIGHT!" yelled Itachi, a crazed look of insanity on his face. Sasuke heard this and a worried, and startled look came to his own face...

* * *

Ryoku swung his chakra daggers at Tekaharu and Tekaharu dodged them both. He went to leap back, but couldn't move fast enough as he watched Ryoku bring them both down in a stabbing motion. He slammed them both into Tekaharu's shadow, and Tekaharu instantly dropped.

"Now," said Ryoku, turning around to the audience, "That sucked." He said these last words because he noticed a very familiar face sitting among the people. He flipped backwards and picked up his chakra daggers, and slowly walked towards Tekaharu, who was sitting next to Yoru.

"Wow! That was really cool. I totally would've been done there," said Tekaharu.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit," said Ryoku. As he said this, his shadow rose off of the ground, and Ryoku collapsed. Yoru and Kuro saw this, and rushed out and grabbed Ryoku's body.

"No," said Yoru forcefully. "Enough is enough."

'Just for genjutsu avoiding' said Ryoku in Yoru's mind.

'Now, where were we?' asked this thing in Tekaharu's mind. Tekaharu went to start another genjutsu, but found himself failing.

'That's right. No more genjutsu,' thought Ryoku in Tekaharu's mind. Tekaharu had so many questions at this point that he simply turned to the small crowd of people.

"I'm done. Ryoku here wins," Tekaharu said to everyone there. He turned and looked at what was now Ryoku. "What happened to you?" he asked.

'Nice. Wimp,' thought Ryoku in Tekaharu's mind. Tekaharu looked on at Ryoku's new form. He was not just a shadow, no. He had taken a hurricane like shape; Long at the top and wispy and thin where the feet were supposed to be. He also had wings branching out from his shoulder blades. An evil look formed on his face as he thought some more.

'Yoru, execute abort switch,' thought Ryoku in Yoru's mind. 'Tekaharu, I'm sorry. I cannot contain this much longer. I did not mean for this to go this far,' he thought in Tekaharu's mind. After these thoughts occurred, the shadow beast in front of Tekaharu let out a loud growl, and attacked him furiously. Yoru and Kuro jumped up and sped into action, attempting to detain their out of control friend, who had now thoroughly beaten a confused Tekaharu into the ground at the speed of darkness.

* * *

After Naruto finished speaking, Shino adopted a look of surprise as the bugs began to disperse. "How can this be?" asked Shino aloud. At these words and the actions that had occurred, everyone else, too, gained looks of confusion and worry. "This is unprecedented. My bug were reacting to his chakra, and then they just lost him."

"Perhaps it was a teleportation jutsu," said Sakura.

"No, it was not teleportation," Shino said, explaining to Sakura, "How do I know? Because teleportation jutsu are merely high speed movement. My bugs would have sensed the movement, and pursued. They definitely would not have let him escape," Shino finished.

'That means that he used a space-time ninjutsu. In that situation?' thought Kakashi, evaluating the situation. 'No way, that would be impossible...'

"He just..." started Hinata, searching around with her Byakugan. "...Vanished!"

"His entire body disappeared," said Yamato, "Can he make himself just cease to exist?" he asked.

"No way," said Sakura, "But then again, assuming he can make himself disappear, then we can also assume that he can make parts of himself disappear as well," she reasoned.

"That makes sense," said Kakashi, "And according to that logic, he would definitely make our attacks go through him, and not just dodge or counter."

"Found him!" said Hinata, "He's up there," she said as she pointed upwards at Tobi. He was standing on top of a much higher tree limb.

"Oh, hey guys!" Tobi said, waving his arm in a greeting motion. Immediately following this, Kiba went in to attack.

"Tsuuga!!" he shouted as he formed into a large drill. Tobi leaned to the right and skipped off to the side; avoiding the attack. Kiba fell to the ground with a large thud, and was dazed for a little while.

"Dammit Kiba! Don't just jump in on your own!" yelled Sakura.

"Slipped right through the son-of-a-bitch..." said Kiba, dazed from his fall.

"Um, actually," said Hinata, "He just sidestepped you."

* * *

Once everything had settled, Kuro was tending to Ryoku's body, and Tekaharu had been treated to as well. When both were conscious again, Ryoku went to apologize, and Tekaharu listened.

"I'm sorry about that back there," he said, looking Tekaharu in the eyes; he really meant it.

"I forgive you, under one condition," replied Tekaharu.

"Anything," said Ryoku.

"Tell me what the hell happened," Tekaharu said, inquisitively.

"Well, you see," started Ryoku, "My family has been entrusted with guarding a creature known as an onikage, or demon shadow. This particular one is Nihane Onikage, or two wing demon shadow. He is the only one of hiss kind, and has been the cause of massive destruction and uneasiness among the Shadow Village. That is, until the First Majhakage sealed it away in my ancestor," he continued to explain. "Well, Nihane was only partially sealed away, and this part has been handed down through our family's genes. However, the other part of Nihane resides in my shadow. I am the youngest, and therefore the only holder of the full Nihane. So whenever I need a little boost, he gives me one. We've come to terms with each other, and in return for his obedience, I need to supply him with chakra shadows. That last, non demonized, attack that I used on you, would have given him some. But he was upset because of that genjutsu, and I couldn't control him when I left my body."

Everyone was listening in as Ryoku told his story. Kuro started to close her eyes and held him near her, as she knew he was going to continue to the next part of the story.

"Back in the Shadow Village, everyone hates me and my family. I needed to be the top of my class, just to gain some respect. But that failed, cuz when I overloaded on the Kagegan, they all beat me within an inch of my life. But they won't actually kill me," he said with a slight grin, "'Cuz then they'd have to deal with Nihane. Anyway, I need to beat Torei Majha and be the first Obirukage. Then people will stop giving me shit, and I will be able to seal away this damn onikage."

"Well, if it's any consolation, not a single Getsurei has friends that they are not related to, until they find their significant other..."

Everyone looked on as the two ninja told their revelations to each other and now everyone else.

* * *

"What is it you want again?" asked Tobi.

"We want Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"We want peace from evil like you," said Kiba, standing again.

* * *

"I want to be normal," said Ryoku, aloud to everyone.

"I want friends I'm not related to," said Tekaharu, looking at Ryoku.

* * *

"I want mom back," sobbed Mikomi.

"I want her back too," replied her father.

* * *

"I want your eyes... My... Eyes..." said Itachi, slowly making his way towards Sasuke.

"I want... You... Dead," replied Sasuke, but he was in no condition to struggle any further.

* * *

"You know what they say," said Tobi. laughing a little. "Avarice will kill you and I. What you want avariciously will be the end of you, so watch out for how bad you want things." At the end of his little speech, a figure began to vibrate through the tree and appeared next to him.

"Well," said Tobi, looking over at the figure.

"It's all over," Zetsu's darker half said.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"That on is in the book the Kabuto gave us," said Yamato.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto. "More people trying to slow us down?"

"Sasuke won. Itachi Uchiha is dead," said Zetsu's lighter half. At these words, every person within earshot froze and adopted looks of severe surprise.

"Holy crap! Didn't see that one coming!" said Tobi. "Just kidding. Exactly the outcome I predicted."

"Sasuke killed Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke collapsed like, a second later though," Zetsu's lighter half said. "What do you think? He's probably fading fast..." At these words, everyone's eyes widened.

"Yo, aloe vera, WHERE THE FUCK IS SASUKE!!" yelled Naruto.

"Aloe vera?" said Zetsu's lighter half, insulted.

"Just ignore him," said Zetsu's darker half.

Kakashi looked up at Tobi, and used his Sharingan to see him more clearly. He looked into Tobi's visible eye, and saw the Sharingan.

"I'll play with you children later then," he said, as he disappeared in as if being erased. Zetsu followed suit and the leaf ninja were left alone in the forest...


	10. The Child Of Prophecy

**X The Child Of Prophecy X

* * *

**

Mikomi meandered around town for a short while, practicing activating and deactivating her new ability. She had made active her Tenshi Hakkou, as she began to call it, and was thinking of ways she could use it. She was trying to get her mind off of her mother, when she ran into a group of people at what she assumed was a training ground. When she saw this group of people, she walked over and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Mikomi, and I'm new around here," said Mikomi to some of the group. She looked at the people and observed their characteristics. One was laying on his back, hands behind his head, and had his eyes closed. Next to him, however, was the person who caught her eye. He was a little larger than the others, and wore samurai-like plates of armor. He had long, spiky, red hair, which he let flow in a large mane like manor. She blushed when he looked up at her and spoke.

"Welcome to Konoha. I hope..." he said, slowly, looking up at her. As he looked, however, he stopped and almost stared at this beautiful young woman. His head tilted slowly towards one side and his mouth opened slightly. Mikomi giggled slightly at his expression, which snapped him back to reality. "I'm sorry, but you are very beautiful," he said. "My name is Choji Akimichi, and, are you glowing?" he asked, noticing a slight glow emitting from her figure.

"Oh goodness," Mikomi said, deactivating her Tenshi Hakkou, "I'm sorry about that."

"No, no! That was really cool! Hey, you said you were new here right?" asked Choji. When Mikomi nodded in acknowledgement, he continued, "Have you had a tour of the village yet?"

"No, not yet," Mikomi said, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back.

"Well, I could give you a tour if you want," offered Choji.

"That would be brilliant," said Mikomi. She liked this boy, and she immediately got a chance to get to know him, what luck! Choji got up and turned around to face Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to show Mikomi here around town," Choji said to his friend.

"Whatever, I'm not going to stop you," said Shikamaru.

Temari leaned onto his stomach with her elbow, "Could we go too, maybe?" she said.

"God dammit woman!" said Shikamaru, rubbing his stomach slightly. "Do you always gotta be so troublesome?" This last one earned him a strike on the back of his head, as he was now sitting up.

"Get up you lazy, sexist, bastard," said Temari. Together, Shikamaru and Temari stood up and followed Choji and Mikomi off around town, leaving Ryoku and Tekaharu to resolve their issues after both of their most recent revelations.

* * *

"You're too slow," said Tobi to Zetsu, who had just started to vibrate out of the ground.

"I'm sorry I can't move at the friggin speed of light," replied Zetsu's lighter half, sarcastically.

"Did you make sure to record the entire thing while you watched?" asked Tobi.

"Chill, I got everything," said Zetsu's darker half.

"I think I will chill. I'll relax and enjoy the viewing, perhaps with some popcorn," said Tobi, "But for now we need to get Itachi's corpse outta here, and fast," Tobi finished.

* * *

"I've just picked up on the scent again!" said Kiba, announcing his find to the group. "But they've already gotten to Sasuke," he finished.

"Those bastards," said Naruto, a look of hatred on his face.

Everyone stopped before the next patch of woods because the Amaterasu was spreading through the trees, even in the rain. Yamato stopped and performed a Doton jutsu to separate the trees and create a path for the others to travel safely across.

"All right, everyone follow me," said Kakashi, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. They all approached the location where Sasuke and Itachi were fighting previously, but there were no more signs of any one else there.

"There's still a trace of their scent, but..." said Kiba, trailing off at the end.

"We're too late," finished Kakashi. Naruto's face was contorted in anger and sadness. The pouring rain was mixing with his tears as he stood there gritting his teeth.

* * *

Sasuke awoke in a small, candle lit room made of stone. It was bare, save a box and some barrels occupying it other than himself. A voice spoke out from the shadows just outside of the room.

"I tended to some of your wounds," said the voice. Tobi walked out slowly from the shadows and spoke again. "We met once before as enemies, but I am no longer your foe. I brought you here to tell you something important." Sasuke just looked on at nothing. "Not interested, huh?" asked Tobi. "Well then, how about if I say that it's about your brother Itachi?" Sasuke's eye turned to Tobi. "Have I piqued you're interest?" asked Tobi, noticing Sasuke's very slight facial change. "Right, let's start by introducing myself. I too, am an Uchiha like yourself. Plus, I also know the truth behind Itachi Uchiha." As Madara spoke, he started to remove his mask to reveal his face to Sasuke. However, by doing so, Sasuke's left eye activated its Sharingan on it's own. It transformed further, into Itachi's Mangekyou and started to drip blood. Black flames began to appear on Madara's right shoulder. He dropped the mask as he backed away into the shadows, engulfed in the black flames. Sasuke held his eye in pain and heard noises in the shadows that then ceased.

Madara picked up his mask and began to speak as he put it back on. "Even in death, Itachi never ceases to amaze me. He equipped you with his own jutsu as a final effort to kill me, or to keep me away, who knows. I guess this was supposed to be his fail-safe. He got the Fail down pretty well though."

"What are you getting at?" asked Sasuke. Madara continued on, pressing forward no matter how hard Sasuke tried to get him to stop talking. He went on and detailed the accounts of what happened on that fateful night; he told the story of how it was Itachi's secret mission to kill the Uchiha clan. He wove the tail of how Itachi came to him to help with this act. He told Sasuke everything about how his older brother loved him more than he loved the village. Sasuke didn't know what to think; he was so confused as everything that Madara said contradicted everything he thought or knew was true.

Madara untied Sasuke and led him outside where Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were waiting. "We are no longer snake," said Sasuke. "We now fly under the name Eagle, and our new goal is to destroy Konoha," he finished, activating his own Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto was laying on his bed, thinking of what happened the past few days. 'A new clan occupying the Uchiha district, that huge explosion, that damned Tobi, and Sasuke. He killed Itachi...' thought Naruto, but at this last thought, he was reminded of a previous encounter he had with Itachi where he was given a new power. 'What could he possibly have given me?' he thought, 'What are you up to Sasuke? I hope you're all right...' He lay there on his bed for a little while longer, until he heard a noise at his window.

"The fifth requires you to meet her immediately," said Kakashi. Naruto changed into his regular clothes and made his way, quickly, to the Hokage mansion. Outside of the building, however, was Gamabunta and Gamakichi. Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, puzzled, and saw Sai and Sakura, as well as a few more toads; almost everyone had a very saddened look on their face.

"Is this little Jiraiya's apprentice?" asked Fukasaku.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is most likely the prophecy child that you mentioned."

"Are you one of the old perv's frogs?" asked Naruto, "What's going on?"

"Naruto, be more respectful," said Tsunade. "This is Fukasaku, one of the two great sages of Myobokuzan. He came all this way to speak to you."

"Actually, I'm one of the great sage frogs..." said Fukasaku, correcting Tsunade. "...But more importantly, there is no mistake, correct? This is, in fact, little Jiraiya's apprentice?" asked Fukasaku.

"Why the hell do you keep calling pervy sage little. He isn't a kid! Who the hell do you think you are?!" said Naruto angrily.

"I told you to watch your tongue," said Tsunade, "This is Jiraiya's master. The one who taught him his sage techniques." At these words, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Fukasaku laughed out loud at Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya, "Pervy sage!" he said. "That fits Jiraiya perfectly!"

"So what does this old sage want with me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you see," said Fukasaku, looking for where to begin, "Jiraiya died in battle." Naruto was stunned by these words.

"Huh?" said Naruto, in shock.

"Little Jiraiya left on me, a dying message after Pain crushed his throat," said Fukasaku, turning around and de-robing himself. "This is that message," he said, displaying his back to the small audience. Naruto, now thoroughly upset, shouted at Tsunade about making him go on this mission. After his little display of anger, he left the office and headed home. On his way, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Naruto!" said Iruka, walking towards Naruto. "You've had a lot of missions lately! Everyone in the village is talking about you," he said smiling. "Wanna go hang out? I've had an itching for Ichiraku since last time," Iruka said, still smiling. Naruto averted his eyes, and Iruka knew something was wrong.

"No thanks," said Naruto, slumping off. Iruka looked back as Naruto continued to walk on.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and the stars glowed bright against the clear black sky. Mikomi and Choji went out to dinner as a double date with Shikamaru and Temari. Mikomi couldn't believe how cool Choji was. Sure he was a little big, but he was funny, and serious, and loyal, and strong, the list went on...

'Thank you mom,' Mikomi thought looking up into the night sky. She knew her mother had her hand in this somehow; she could feel it. As they ate dinner, the four ninja talked and laughed, and they all had a good time. They left the restaurant and started to head back to their respective homes. Temari and Shikamaru branched off in one direction and Choji walked Mikomi home. Ino spent another night at Tekaharu's house, and decided to make her feelings for him known. That night, a couple of relationships formed, Ino was dating Tekaharu, and Choji and Mikomi were going to continue dating as well.

* * *

Naruto walked out in the middle of the night, roaming the streets aimlessly. He didn't know what to do, or even what was happening as he walked. Memories of their travels flashed through his mind. He passed a twenty-four hour store and decided to buy a double popsicle, like Jiraiya used to get him. He sat on a bench under a light post, alone. He watched the popsicle drip and as it did so, so did tears from his eyes.

"Naruto," said Iruka, approaching him and sitting on the bench next to him, "I heard about Jiraiya." Iruka spoke with sympathy and remorse.

"I wanted him to watch me," said Naruto. "I wanted him to see me become Hokage. But all he ever saw was me failing, and I..." said Naruto in a saddened tone. He was cut off at the end, however, when Iruka spoke again.

"Jiraiya always had nothing but praise for you," said Iruka, trying to cheer up Naruto. "He always spoke of you with pride, as if you were his own grandson. He strongly believed that you would one day succeed him and he never doubted that you would become a great Hokage. He will always watch you. Even now, I'll bet, he's in heaven looking down at you. And he wouldn't praise you just to cheer you up, so..." he trailed off as he stood up and walked in front of Naruto and leaned down. He gently lifted the popsicle out of Naruto's fingers as he spoke again. "...Just be the same old you that he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever," he said standing up. He broke the two halves apart, and held one out to Naruto. "You're the brilliant apprentice of one of the three great Sannin." Naruto took the half of the popsicle that Iruka was holding out to him.

"Thanks Iruka," said Naruto. Together the two ate the popsicle as they walked back home to get some actual sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the fifth Hokage contacted Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, I need you and the rest of the decoding team to immediately work on this," she said, handing Shikamaru a piece of paper with the code that was on Fukasaku's back. He took the note reluctantly, not fully understanding the situation. He was on his way to bring the paper to the information bureau when he ran into Ryoku.

"Hello Shikamaru," said Kuro, "Where are you headed?"

"To the information bureau," Shikamaru replied as he continued to walk.

"Well, it's our last day here, have you seen Ryoku?" asked Kuro, who looked a little worried.

"No, I have not," said Shikamaru. "I hope you have a safe journey back though," he finished, approaching the building door.

* * *

Yoru and Kuro spent the day looking for Ryoku, whom they finally found. He was in the woods, working out with one of the Leaf ninja.

"You see," said a voice that seemed as if it were shouting, "If you are unable to continue in one exercise, you double the count and apply that number to a slightly easier exercise." Yoru and Kuro watched as this ninja, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, and Ryoku began kicking a tree. They had made no progress but shaving off some bark before the ended up shifting to squats.

"Ryoku," yelled Kuro from her perch in a nearby tree. "We've been looking for you all day. We need to get ready, we're leaving tomorrow," she finished.

"Already?" asked Ryoku, finishing his hundredth squat.

"We really need to get back to the Shadow village before anyone worries. Not like they would worry about you I guess," Kuro said, looking down towards him.

"Yeah, all you'd have to do is tell my parents that I'm gone for a bit," said Ryoku, looking down as he continued to pump out more squats. Kuro hopped down to stop Ryoku and looked him in the eyes.

"Seriously though, you need to come back with me, even if everyone else hates you," said Kuro, placing her hand under his chin to make him look into her eyes. Yoru was rolling his own eyes as he remained on the ledge overlooking the small training clearing. Ryoku looked into Kuro's eyes and was trapped again. He could never resist her, and was almost compelled by her. This was not just some controlling manipulation, however. Ever since Ryoku was small and Nihane was sealed away in his shadow, Kuro was around him. Always looking over him, even as a small girl. They grew up as childhood friends; reluctantly at first, as Ryoku was not one who tolerated being controlled well. As they grew up together, however, they grew to like each other more and more, until they became inseparable. Yoru was one of the other people who did not despise Ryoku. In fact, he stood up for him on many occasions. Together, the three were put on the same team, and hadn't a single care what others perceived them as. Whether it be a demonic host, a controlling bitch, or an outcasted bastard.

Kuro was slowly controlling Ryoku, easing Nihane into letting Ryoku feel the workout he had just endured. Controlling is not the true term that should be used here, as her eyes held a soft gleam that sparkled only in the eyes of Ryoku. Whenever he looked into them, he never wanted to look away; like a wild animal and a sparkly object. Ryoku was rushed with fatigue as he backed off from Lee's training.

"I am sorry Lee, but I must prepare to leave tomorrow," said Ryoku, looking over at Lee. He watched as Rock Lee turned his head and adopted a look of sadness.

"You really must leave?" he asked, "But we were barely getting started," he said, almost pouting. When he looked up at how Kuro and Ryoku were looking at each other, he asked, "Ryoku, how do you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" Ryoku asked back.

"You seem happy in a relationship with the youthful Kuro. How did you manage to do so?" asked Lee.

"Well, I'll give you some pointers," said Ryoku. He began to explain some concepts to Lee that he questioned fervently. A long discussion took place, until Lee understood and was willing to go through some changes.

* * *

"Why don't you try the fifth or Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I've already been to the fifth," said Shikamaru, sighing. "I guess Naruto is all that's left," he finished.

"It's not just the code, though," Kakashi said, "I'm worried about him too. I want you to see how he's doing." Shikamaru went off to Naruto's house, but he wasn't home.

"Huh, guess he's out," said Shikamaru. He heard laughter from behind him a bit away. He turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata on a bench in the open area nearby. He went over and spoke to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru began, "I've got something for you." He handed Naruto the photocopy of the note Jiraiya left behind. He explained where it came from and what needed to be done. Naruto, reminded of Jiraiya, zoned out with a slightly saddened look on his face.

"So, whatcha think?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto took a moment to respond, and he finally said, "Oh, sorry! Sorry! What were you saying?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment, and then beckoned for Naruto to follow him. Together, Naruto and Hinata followed Shikamaru to the ninja academy. Shikamaru turned to Naruto and looked him in the eyes as he said, "I heard about Jiraiya. I lost my master too, so I know exactly how you feel. But you'll never get anywhere if you keep dicking around. You're not in a position to do that anymore."

"What d'you mean?" asked Naruto, slightly confused, "And why'd you take us here?"

"Look, my master entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little. And it's the same for you, there are an unlimited number of things. Don't you think it's about time for us to be the ones to entrust in others, as opposed to being the ones entrusted?" asked Shikamaru. He waved his hand slightly at the children in the classroom through the windows. "Responsibility is very troublesome, I know, but..." he trailed off at the end. "Do you remember when we all were in the academy?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Naruto.

"Well, we've come a long way since then, and now it's time for us to continue on further. Someday, you'll be the one treating kids to ramen, and they'll call you Master. This is because we can't stay kids forever. And besides, I wanna be as cools as Asuma and Jiraiya, don't you?" he finished, winking as he asked Naruto this question. Jiraiya popped into Naruto's mind, an Naruto gave a determined smile. Shikamaru held up the paper again and said, "You've gotta pull yourself together, we've got a job to do."

Naruto said his goodbyes to Hinata and left with Shikamaru. They rushed off to the code-breakers building to resume decryption of the code that Jiraiya left behind. After a while of silence, Shikamaru finally spoke, "You've been awfully quiet, got anything? I've tried the fifth and Kakashi, but they didn't know anything. This message has to be for you."

"Well, I've got a theory, but I want you guys to verify this for me," Naruto said.

"Anything," said Shikamaru, reassuring his friend.

"Well, look here," Naruto said, pointing at the first character. "I thought to myself, 'why is this the only katakana among a majority of numbers?'," he said, breaking off. Shikamaru and Shiho looked at what he was pointing at.

"Isn't that the number nine?" asked Shiho, confused.

"Well, at first I thought that, but then I remembered: All throughout the trip we went on when we left Konoha, Jiraiya had me read his manuscripts. He had written two books and was writing his third, and always asked me to beta read. And I always got caught up on that particular character 'cuz his shorthand is sloppy. So that got me thinking, 'Hey! That's the "ta" character, and his last book, the one he wrote on our journey, was Ichaicha Tactics and has that character on the cover." At this point, Kakashi showed up in the window.

"Aw, I'm too late," he said, holding up a copy of the book that Naruto had mentioned moments ago.

"Okay, the numbers are set up in pairs, so I'll bet it's page number and word format," said Shikamaru. "Kakashi, open that book and read us the first sentence from each page we tell you."

Kakashi did so, but with many pauses and a great load of awkwardness. When they finished, Shiho lined the sentences up so that their first words were aligned. The message now read: The real one isn't with them.

"What's that mean?" asked Naruto after Shiho finished reading the message.

"No clue yet, but let's get this back to Fukasaku," said Kakashi. "He helped Jiraiya fight Pain, so maybe he'll know something."

"Right," agreed Shikamaru, "Then let's have the fifth call this Fukasaku right away!"

"All right!" said Naruto, a serious look on his face. "Let's go let Tsunade know."

* * *

Mikomi was on her way home from the market and her father was going to talk with Godaime Hokage. She walked through the door and put the groceries on a nearby table in the kitchen and began to put them away when she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Izuna, standing in the doorway.

"Jesus!" Mikomi said loudly, startled, putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me. No thank you though. I've got it," she finished, turning back to put the groceries away.

"Well, I've run into a bit of trouble and was wondering if your father could give me a hand," asked Izuna, politely.

"Well, he's at the Hokage mansion," replied Mikomi, finishing putting the groceries away.

"Okay, well when he gets back, let him know I stopped by," Izuna said, turning around. He walked out of the door and headed towards the Getsurei district. Mikomi watched him, wondering why he needed to see her father.

* * *

"The real one isn't with them," said Fukasaku, quietly to himself.

"So, how 'bout it?" asked Naruto, anxiously. "Do you know what it could possibly mean?" Fukasaku remained silent for a little while longer. He thought back to when Jiraiya was fighting Pain before he spoke.

"Well, I honestly don't know right now. This message is too vague," Fukasaku responded, handing the note back to Naruto. "I've told you everything I know about Pain," he continued, "It seems as if he can revive himself from the dead and there are six different bodies. It is far too dangerous to fight him now, we need to solve this mystery first."

"So, what now?" asked Naruto, "What about the autopsy and the interrogation?"

"Well, there's no way of knowing how the interrogation is going now, but even still," said Tsunade, "The autopsy is going to take another week or so at the very least. "

"That long?" asked Naruto, slumping his shoulders a little.

"Relax Naruto," said Sakura, noticing him walk towards the door.

"I AM going to avenge that pervy sage," said Naruto in a determined voice, "I cant just sit around and wait."

"Well," said Fukasaku, "Now that you are no longer needed to decrypt the code," he started, looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, slightly insulted.

"Well, there is no way you can even contend with Pain right now," Fukasaku said, bluntly. "Come with me," he said, "I'll train you in the sage arts at Myobokuzan. That is, if you want to be trained the same way that little Jiraiya was."

Naruto was a little surprised by this sudden offer, but then his face fell into a determined look. "Will I be able to beat Pain?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, I don't know. But you will never beat him the way you are now," Fukasaku said. He turned to Tsunade and spoke again. "Is that all right Tsunade?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Tsunade, "Work him until his bones crack," she said with a smile. Fukasaku turned around and faced Naruto again.

"Training in the sage arts is tougher than anything you could possibly imagine. Do you still want to go?" Fukasaku asked.

"That pervy sage made it through didn't he?" asked Naruto, with a smile on his face. "I can't let him beat me. I'll go!"

* * *

Ryoku, Yoru, and Kuro were packing their things to get ready to leave. When everything was set, they went out for one last round of the village. It was only mid day, but they decided to go around and invite the people they've met over the past few days to a small party of sorts. At the gates, however, they saw the Hokage and some other ninja. They went to see what was going on.

"All right, time to go. Say your goodbyes Naruto," said Fukasaku. Naruto looked at the group and spoke in his usual tone.

"See you all later," he said. "Good luck with the code, Shikamaru."

"Don't worry about us Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ryoku, approaching the small group of people.

"I'm going off to train in the toad sage arts," said Naruto, smiling in excitement.

"Really?" asked Yoru. "We're actually heading out tomorrow and were wondering if you'd like to visit," he finished.

"But since you're going off to train, never mind," said Kuro.

"Good luck with your training!" said Ryoku, holding a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I won't need it," said Naruto, a big determined grin on his face.

"Well, anyway," said Fukasaku, "Should you need to get in touch, just use this communication frog," he finished, handing Tsunade a frog.

"I will," said Tsunade.

"See you later," said Shikamaru.

"Work hard like you usually do!" said Sakura, waving her goodbyes.

"All right, let's go," said Naruto, turning towards the gate.

"By the way, where exactly is Myobokuzan?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed at his premature enthusiasm.

"Well, it would take a month by foot," said Fukasaku. As he spoke, Naruto's face dropped. "That is, if you even know the secret route. Otherwise, it is impossible to find," he finished, watching Naruto slump his shoulders.

"Jeez," Naruto said, "It's gonna be that hard just getting there?"

"Heheh," laughed Fukasaku, in amusement, "You've made a pact with Gama, right?" he asked.

"Well yeah I..." replied Naruto, but he couldn't finish because he had disappeared in a large cloud of smoke.

"He vanished?!" said Sakura in amazement.

"It's a reverse summon," Tsunade explained.

"Wow... that's cheating," said Ryoku.

"It's less troublesome and more efficient with the time restraints," replied Shikamaru. Ryoku shrugged his shoulders and turned around to begin walking back to speak with other ninja of the village.

"Well, you two are welcome to our event tonight," said Kuro to Sakura and Shikamaru. "Hokage Tsunade, I assume you will be too busy," she continued, looking at Tsunade.

"Yes, there is much work to be done," Tsunade said.

"Well, we need to get back to work on that code, but if there's any time, I'm sure I'll be able to go," said Shikamaru. The whole group dispersed, and Tsunade was left at the gate.

'Naruto Uzumaki, child of prophecy, eh?' thought Tsunade, looking over her shoulder at the gates as she walked away.

* * *

Pain and his six other bodies were ready to leave the Rain village. Time was racing onward, and Jiraiya had proven to be more of a hassle than he had imagined.

"Our goal is the nine-tailed beast," said God realm Pain. "We are to kill all ninja who interfere, no questions asked, no exceptions."


	11. The Night

**XI The Night XI

* * *

**

Toumoku had returned home from the Hokage's mansion earlier than he expected. Tsunade was far too busy to speak with him at that time, but she did reschedule for a later date. He walked past the door and went to grab a drink from the refrigerator. He notice that the shelves were stocked, and knew that Mikomi had been to the market earlier. He noticed a note on the counter and read it, closing the fridge.

Father,

I have gone out to a party with some

of the local ninja to bid farewell to

some new friends. I probably won't be

home until after midnight, but please don't

worry. I promise I will be responsible.

Izuna stopped by earlier; he wanted to speak

with you, so I told him to come by later.

I hope your meeting with Hokage Tsunade went well!

Love, Mikomi.

He finished reading the note and a smile came to his face. 'She's making friends quickly. It's good that she's having fun considering recent events' He thought as he went to sit on the couch. Before he sat down he heard a knock at the door, so he answered it to find Izuna standing there.

"Hello Toumoku," Izuna said, greeting his friend.

"Oh, hello Izuna!" said Toumoku, "Come on in!" He opened the door all the way and led Izuna inside. "What brings you here?" he asked, offering Izuna a drink.

"Well, I stopped by earlier but you weren't here," Izuna said, holding his hand up, politely declining the drink. "Anyway, there is something I would like to speak to you about."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Toumoku, sitting down.

"Well," Izuna began, "I am intrigued by your vast use of chakra. It almost seems as if you are using the light around you."

"I guess you could say we are," replied Toumoku. "The photons in the light provided my previous village with power, and the Second Furasshukage was a great man and found a way to integrate these photons into our chakra systems."

"Amazing!" said Izuna. "Now, one more question," he said, leaning in slightly.

"Sure, what?" asked Toumoku.

"Can you teach me how to collect these photons to produce light chakra?"

"Absolutely. I'm no longer associated with that damn village anymore, so I can show you how. It will be tough though, and you will get sun burned."

"I don't think there's going to be a problem," said Izuna. He laughed at the idea of being injured, and then said, "Besides, once I get the hang of gathering this chakra, I can quite easily learn any techniques you are willing to teach me."

"Well, that's good, let's get started then," Toumoku said, getting up off of the couch. Izuna followed him and together, they headed out for an arduous, painful, and physically taxing training session.

* * *

Rock Lee left his training after Kuro and Yoru arrived to get Ryoku; he followed them, listening to their suggestions. They parted ways when Lee left to talk to Gai, and the Shadow trio left to get the party set up. Lee met up with Gai shortly after he left the three Shadow wielders.

"Gai," said Lee, hesitating slightly, "There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Yes, Lee?" replied Gai. "What is it? You know I'm always here to listen to you."

"Well, I wish to find my own image of youth!" he finally blurted out. "I wish to capture the attention of the beautiful Sakura and I have been guided by some friends on how to do so. I wish to try what they have told me and they also said I would like the outcome." Gai looked at Lee and smiled.

"Lee, you are growing up well," Gai replied. "I...will not be around forever, and you are my successor. I'm glad to hear that, in the springtime of youth, you have decided to find yourself in a moment of love." He held his hand out, giving Lee a thumbs up, "Lee!"

"Gai!" said Lee, returning the thumbs up. They both stood there for a moment, slightly tearing in the eyes.

"All right," said Gai, after a short pause, "Go to it!" With these last words, Lee smiled again and ran of to meet the Shadow villagers and begin the next step.

* * *

"What the..." said Naruto, looking up at an immensely large jungle around him.

"Hey Naruto," said Gamakichi, greeting the confused Ninja. "I summoned you."

"Ah, so that's what happened," said Naruto in a tone of realization.

"Okay, let's begin your training," said Fukasaku.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, well, you see..." said Fukasaku, looking around suspiciously, "Uh, you don't want to eat right before you start training do you?" When he saw Naruto shrug his shoulders, he continued, "We'll eat when were done today."

"All right," said Naruto, in a defeated tone.

"Okay, first I'm going to explain the difference between ninja techniques and sage techniques. Ninja techniques use the spiritual and physical energy within you to generate chakra. However, sage techniques add in outside energy called natural energy, to form a new, stronger chakra. Techniques that use this new chakra are known as sage techniques." Naruto looked at Fukasaku, confusion on his face.

"It's like when you add sprinkles to chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream to make it taste better," said Gamakichi.

Naruto pictured this and a look of realization came to his face. "Oh! Okay, I get it now!"

"Really?" said Fukasaku in a questioningly disappointed tone. "That made you understand?"

"That's just how Naruto is," Gamakichi said.

"So what exactly is natural energy?" asked Naruto.

"Heheh," Fukasaku laughed slightly, "That, is where we begin."

* * *

"Have you heard?" asked a man to his friend. They were walking down the street in the Shadow village.

"Heard what?" his friend asked.

"That kid, the Holder," said the first man again, reading an article in the paper.

"What about him?" asked the second man.

"Well, it says here," said the first man, "That he and the two others that are always with him haven't returned from their last mission."

"Perhaps we've lucked out and they're someone else's problem now," said the second guy.

"Hang on," said the first man again, "It says here that they have been pronounced as missing-nin and dangerous if seen. I, myself, think that they deserted the village."

"But this makes it seem like they my come back," said the second guy.

"If they do, they're gonna be pissed," the first guy retorted, folding up the paper and putting it on the table that they then sat down at.

"Well, you know what I..." said the first person. He was interrupted at the end, however, by a voice at the other side of the room.

"I suggest that the people stay indoors and at home in three days, but you two won't need to," said the low voice of a shadowed figure. He took a step forward slightly, keeping most of his face in the shadows except the upper left half. There was a diagonal line of light that shadowed most of his face, but his eyes glowed a dim red Kagegan.

"Torei Majha," said the first man, gasping. "What brings you here?"

"I am here, unfortunately, to deal with a problem among the people," said the dark voice belonging to Torei Majha. "But these ninja here, we cannot allow these ninja to leave, as then our peace will be challenged. I need to know any information about the Holder and his friends. I expect that they will return within a week, but most likely in three days or so."

"Why are you talking to us though?" said the second person.

"And what did you mean by us two not needing to stay indoors?" asked the first man.

"Because," he said, exposing his teeth in a wicked grin. He stepped forward and stared them in the eyes as he spoke, "You are wonderful sacrifices." He performed two separate sets of single hand hand-signs. They two men yelled but their voices were cut off as they were instantly blackened over by Torei Majha's shadow. The men shrank as they were absorbed into his shadow, and as they did so, his eyes slightly glowed brighter.

"That's two more. Now I only need a few others," Torei Majha said out loud to himself as he walked out of the building.

* * *

Lee arrived at the building where Ryoku and Yoru were setting up the rest of the stuff for the party. Kuro went with Lee to the shopping district as she was the only one who knew what he should do. They spent most of the day around there, getting Lee all set up. When Kuro was satisfied with how Lee looked, they returned to show him to Ryoku and Yoru.

"Wow," said Ryoku, "I barely recognize him!"

"Yeah! He looks good, definitely an improvement," said Yoru, agreeing with Ryoku.

"Thank you," said Lee loudly, "I actually like this new look. I think I will wear this style all of the time now."

"Now all that's left is your speech," said Kuro.

"All right!" said Lee, "Let us do this!"

Later that night, there was a knock at the door of the building that the Shadow ninja were hosting their party. Kuro opened the door and invited in the first guests while Ryoku and Yoru finished preparing things. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru walked in and were invited to have a seat while they waited for the rest of the guests. Temari was wearing a knee length, black dress with forest green detail which matched Shikamaru's black suit and forest green tie.

"Temari, this is not a formal dance or anything like that," Shikamaru said previously, in protest.

"Doesn't matter. We've never been to a formal occasion together so why not treat this one like it is," replied Temari, fixing her hair, which she held back in a single ponytail.

"Because..." started Shikamaru, but was interrupted by Temari.

"Rhetorical," Temari said, denying Shikamaru his argument.

Gaara and Kankuro were wearing their usual clothes, but Kankuro left his hood down. Temari had invited Tenten along too who had insisted on bringing Neji. Ryoku and Yoru had finished setting things up and were talking to the current guests when another knock was heard upon the door. Kuro got up and answered it and saw Lee with his guest.

* * *

"Sakura, may I speak with you for a minute?" Lee asked, earlier, in a normal tone of voice.

"Sure," Sakura said, turning around. She did not expect to see Lee and when she did, she was surprised beyond her capacity. "Oh my..." she said softly, trailing at the end. She looked at Lee, who was wearing: black pants that had plenty of room for his weights, a bright green shirt underneath a black, short sleeve collar shirt which was left unbuttoned. His hair was evened out and spiked up, and his eyebrows were normal (This was something Kuro made sure was done as it was absolutely necessary). He still wore his arm wraps and his weights, obviously, but his speech was normal.

"Sakura," Lee said, and when he said her name, a chill ran down Sakura's spine. "The Shadow ninja are leaving tomorrow and so they're hosting a party of gratitude for helping them. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to their party?" Sakura was very confused why she shivered when he said her name. He was so much different that, when he asked her, she spoke without even thinking.

"Yes," she said. She never thought the day would come when she would find Lee this attractive.

"All right," said Lee, nodding his head, "Then I'll come by your house around seven?"

"Seven?" said Sakura, thinking, "Yeah, seven sounds good."

"Then I will see you at seven," said Lee, smiling. He turned around to leave and the wind caught his over shirt and it billowed in this breeze as he continued walking on. Sakura never thought the day would come when she found Lee to be so cool. Sakura slumped into the chair next to her, thoroughly confused and dazed at what just happened.

* * *

Rock Lee escorted Sakura through the door and into the building where the party was being held. Now all that was left was Tenten, Neji, Ino and her escort, and Hinata; it was just such a shame that Naruto couldn't make it. Shortly after Lee and Sakura's arrival, another knock came at the door. Kuro went to answer it, once again, and saw a larger group of people than the last few times. Neji and Tenten had gotten Hinata and Ino, but Ino had a date that no one really expected; no one but Shikamaru that is. She walked through the door with Tekaharu, temporary leader of the Getsurei. All greetings aside, they all began to have fun and let go of any troubles that had been worrying them.

* * *

"Looks like you mastered using the oil," said Fukasaku, watching as Naruto sat under a small waterfall of frog oil, in sage mode. "Now you need to practice controlling the Natural energy without the catalyst. However, before we start, I wanted to give you this." He handed Naruto a book and said, "This is the first story that Jiraiya wrote. His heart and soul are in this book. I think you should read it." Naruto looked at the cover as he held it in his hands.

"The Legend Of The Gutsy Ninja..." Naruto said out loud, reading the title.

* * *

"I want you to find them," the third Furasshukage said to his top ninja. "They are not to continue living as they are sure to spread lies and hate about our village."

"Yes, Furasshukage," said the ninja.

"Remember, this is seek and destroy, even the girl. They both must die." The Third went back to his desk and sat down before he spoke again. "And make it look like Shadow," he said, intertwining his fingers in front of his mouth, his elbows on the desk.

"Yes, sir," the ninja said. He turned around and walked out of the office quickly, before he got a promise.

The ninja from the light sped towards Konoha, which was where he was instructed he could find Toumoku and Mikomi. He laughed slightly while he donned his outfit; he hated Toumoku and had already planned on what he was going to do. He had to find Mikomi first, and since he didn't have a horse or emotional stress to slow him own, he could make it before midday tomorrow.

* * *

"Intercept them," said Torei Majha to his top ninja. "I don't want to fight them, but if I have to then I will. I have posted for everyone to remain indoors and safe tomorrow, which is when I expect them back. However, if I do not have to fight them, then I can protect our nation from some other evil that may present itself later."

"Yes, sir," said the ninja. As he left, however, Torei Majha was standing in front of him in the hall way.

"And make it look like Light," Torei Majha said, his eyes glowing as he was silhouetted on the darkness.

"Yes, sir," said the ninja. He turned around and closed the door behind him, and looked one last time at Torei, who was standing at the far window in his office.

The Shadow assassin donned his mask and left promptly. He received a lead from the missions director on where they were last seen. He traveled quickly and with a smile because if he completed this mission, he would be heralded as a hero. Besides, it was just three children versus him, so he shouldn't have a problem. He reached the post within a few hours because he was not ladened with a severely injured teammate. He spoke with the associate there who told him that they had traveled to Konoha to heal the Holder.

"So he's weakened, eh?" said the assassin, "That makes things even easier. I should be able to make it before dawn, if they haven't left yet that is."

"Now I don't have to kill him, too," said Torei Majha to himself, walking to the top of the building he was in. "Once that damn kid gets back, all I need to do is absorb him. Then I will have all the power I need and the village will be safe forever."

He looked over the village which was entrusted to him. He smiled slightly as he thought of killing a teenager to become more powerful. He sat down and let his gaze settle in the distance. He gazed on, folding his hands under his chin, and took a deep breath. In an instant, he disappeared and began his nightly sweep of the city.

* * *

Slowly, group by group, everyone left the party. Neji and Tenten escorted Hinata home, but Neji was prompted to continue to Tenten's place of residence. Tekaharu escorted Ino home before returning to his own as well. Sakura let Lee escort her home, still dazed at how cool and handsome he had become and flattered that she was the one for whom he had changed. Temari, staying at Shikamaru's house, left with him. Although Temari wanted to stay longer, she was bribed with the promise of "alone time" when they got home. Because Naruto had left for training, Gaara and Kankuro stayed only one last night. They were going to leave when the Shadow villagers left tomorrow as well, although they let Temari opt to stay for a short while longer. Once every one was gone, Ryoku, Kuro, and Yoru began the tedious task of cleanup. When everything was in order and they were all prepared to leave, the three Shadow ninja fell asleep as they had a bit of a journey come the morrow.

* * *

At the gates, a person approached the guards and requested entry.

"I am here to escort the shadow ninja back home," said the assassin, disguising his true intentions. He hoped he had not arrived too late, as then he would have to hunt feverishly throughout the woods for them.

"Ah yes, they were planning to leave tomorrow morning, you are just in time," replied the guard. He escorted the Shadow assassin to their temporary place of residence, where they parted ways. The assassin took a good look at the building, assessing it for its points of entry and exit. He leapt to the rooftop of a nearby building, and formed some hand signs. His shadow slithered up the side of the building and when it slipped through the crack in the window, his body slid into the shadow and rose in the room where his shadow had led him. He continued in the room, searching for his targets. A light flipped on and he immediately and silently henged himself into the shadow of a nearby object. He watched from his hiding place as Ryoku stood by the door, Kagegan active, looking for what he saw.

'Shit he's good' the assassin thought, waiting for Ryoku to discontinue his search, but he did not. He never hallucinated and he definitely saw something or someone there. He glanced over and looked directly at the shadow that was effectively the assassin. He looked hard and approached it from a different angle, looking at how the light was hitting the table.

'Shit! The one kid who looks for these things...' thought the assassin, thinking of a way out of this situation.

"Guys," Ryoku said, not taking his eyes off of the shadow. "Come here, take a look at this." Moments later, Kuro walked out of the room where she and Ryoku were staying, and looked at what he was pointing at. She inspected it carefully and the assassin got a good look at Kuro; if Ryoku knew what he had seen, he'd be dead.

"Yoru, get in here," Ryoku shouted as Kuro nodded. The assassin had his plan all set out. If he had to reveal himself, he would do so in his signature manner. However, both of them looked over to see Yoru approach them from another room and the assassin took this time to his advantage. He shot from his current henge into another, more convincing one near the chair across the room. Kuro's eyes shifted to Ryoku's and he nodded slightly towards the chair. Yoru entered the room and they silently coded to each other that there was an intruder, henged into the shadow of the chair. They walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. Kuro opened the window wide and then walked across the room again.

"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep," she said. They all had come with nothing but their clothes, so they were already set to leave save donning their cloaks. She slipped into her cloak and walked into the next room. Ryoku and Yoru followed suit but as they put their cloaks on, Kuro rushed past them, and the all sprinted for the window, diving out whilst performing some quick hand signs.

They landed on the building adjacent to the one in which they were previously occupying. They rolled, absorbing the shock from the fall, and skidded around and faced the silhouetted assassin who was looking at them through the window. He made some hand signs, and Kuro looked to Ryoku.

"Ryoku, what's he doing? I can't tell," Kuro said. Ryoku looked at the ninja in the window and recognized the hand signs as a light jutsu.

"He's light, and a good one too," Ryoku said, performing some hand signs of his own. "He's gonna shine, and..." but before he finished, the assassin in the window held his hands forward and leapt out. A bright light shot forth from his hands, illuminating the night. Ryoku, Kuro, and Yoru held their hands up to their eyes, to shield them from the light, and the assassin took this time to throw a carefully calculated kunai at Ryoku.

Ryoku saw this, using his Kagegan, and quickly dodged it. However, he didn't notice where he was standing and when he dodged the kunai, he set Yoru up to take it, right in the throat. He watched as it passed in front of his eyes, almost in slow motion when he side stepped it. He looked as Yoru turned his head towards the object heading right at him.

Kuro turned towards the falling assassin and sprinted forward. She grabbed some weapons of her own and threw them as she jumped up and landed on the side of the building, keeping the assassin in sight.

Ryoku grabbed for the kunai and slid his finger into the loop and spun it around before flinging it upwards, narrowly avoiding Yoru. Ryoku jumped sideways off of the building and landed on the ground and spun around. He rushed off towards Kuro, who had set up tracking points for him to follow.

Yoru ran ahead to follow Kuro and Ryoku. He brought some chakra to his hands first, and then took part in the pursuit. Silently, the four ninja ran; Ryoku, Kuro, and Yoru chasing after this mysterious assassin. They rushed past houses and other buildings, caught in this cat and mouse chase. Every now and then, the assassin would throw a curve ball and attack them in mid step; changing directions instantly in a one hundred eighty degree turn.

"Typical light tactics," Ryoku said, out loud.

"This guy's too much," said Kuro from a rooftop. She was the scope to Ryoku's eyes. When they fell out of the window, Kuro linked her eyes to Ryoku's so that anything Kuro saw, he would see as well. This was the only way Ryoku could fully unlock the entire three hundred sixty degree function of the Kagegan. Yoru burst ahead and ran up to the assassin and then fell. Ryoku watched through Kuro's eyes as he tripped over his own two feet.

"Dammit Yoru," said Ryoku, approaching his friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Yoru said frowning. "I thought I was doing well, but then something twisted my ankles up." Ryoku and Yoru caught up to Kuro, who was still tracking the assassin.

"All right," Ryoku said to Yoru, "I want you to try that one more time," he said, turning towards Kuro, and continued, "but this time I want you to watch that guy's feet."

Yoru sped up again and once he caught up with the assassin, he tripped. The assassin jumped onto a roof and Kuro followed suit. She made sure to keep him in her sight the whole time, checking for hand signs and other odd things. Ryoku stayed back with Yoru and helped him up again.

"I know what happened," Ryoku said, a look of confusion on his face. He and Kuro could see the Kashoku Tesaki, clearly glowing on the assassins fingers, but what he saw earlier contradicted this premise. "You were tripped by his shadow."

"But this guy is using trademark Light attacks and maneuvers," said Yoru.

"That, is what's confusing me," said Ryoku, jumping after this anomalistic ninja. Together, Yoru and Ryoku ran on, heading off to catch up with Kuro. She was certain that she had hidden herself in the highest peak in the village short of the Hokage mansion; it was the perfect vantage point.

"Did you get that?" Kuro asked, looking at Ryoku who was approaching her.

"Yeah, shadow manipulation. What's up with that?" Ryoku asked, sitting next to her.

"Where's Yoru?" Kuro asked.

* * *

Toumoku held a mask in his hands and was fidgeting with is as he sat on the couch and waited for Mikomi to arrive home. She walked in the doorway early in the morning after the party was over.

"Welcome home honey," Toumoku said, greeting his daughter with a hug.

"Hi dad," Mikomi said, returning her father's hug. "What do you have there?" Mikomi asked, pointing to the mask her father held in his hands.

"Well, our friend Izuna came by again yesterday afternoon," said Toumoku. He continued on to detail the previous day's events to his daughter.

"So, you taught him how to get light chakra, and in return he taught you what?" Mikomi asked.

"Well, Izuna learned so quickly, that he actually passed me in ability. Everything I showed him, he would instantly learn!" Toumoku said.

"What?" exclaimed Mikomi.

"Yeah! So he went off for a short bit, and when he came back, he taught me something very strong."

"So, what did he teach you?" asked Mikomi, thoroughly intrigued.

"This," He held up his hand and molded some light chakra into a ball, this ball began to make a rushing noise as it transformed into a flame. He held this white fire in front of Mikomi, who shielded herself from the heat. "He taught me elemental jutsu and it turns out that light isn't actually an element. Instead, it enhances my element, which happened to be fire. I'll show you tomorrow, but for now, you should go to bed." He smiled at Mikomi and ruffled her hair before sending her off to bed. They had a long day tomorrow and they was going to need all the rest they could get.

* * *

"Kuro's in a bit of a fix," Ryoku said to Yoru.

"What do you mean?" Yoru asked.

Ryoku pointed to the highest nearby point and said, "She's up there and the assassin henged into me."

"Oh shit," said Yoru. Together, they quickened the pace and landed on the ledge where Kuro and he assassin were.

"Ryoku? Yoru?" said Kuro, looking at Ryoku and Yoru. Ryoku dove at the assassin who had henged into him. They struggled on the floor for a short time.

"Help me guys," one of the Ryoku said, "I've got him, now come help me finish this guy."

"Which one's you?" asked Yoru. The two Ryokus got to their feet, standing next to each other.

"Can't you tell?" the right one asked.

"No, this guy's good," said Yoru. Kuro looked hard into each of the Ryoku's eyes and gasped.

"Neither of you," she said under her breath.

"What?" Yoru asked. "What do you mean neither of them?"

"The one on the left is a Shadow clone of Ryoku, and the one on the right is a shadow clone of that assassin," said Kuro in a stunned tone. Yoru watched as both forms of Ryoku disappeared in two large puffs of smoke. Almost a thousand yards away, in the forest neighboring the village, Ryoku approached the assassin.

"Why are you here?" Ryoku asked in a forceful tone.

"How did you find me?" the masked assassin asked.

"You underestimate me," said Ryoku, disappearing into his shadow and dispersing it throughout the nearby foliage. The assassin looked around; now the odds were severely slim and not in his favor.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, ever so slightly, in the East. The light ninja knew that he needed to get to Konoha even faster now, because he had changed the plan. He formed some hand-signs quickly and sent as much light chakra to his feet as he could control. He sent his normal chakra to his arms and head. With this alignment, the jutsu was prepared.

"Kashoku Kuiki!" he shouted. With that, he disappeared in a flash, speeding towards Konoha at a speed faster than the human eye can process but not nearly as fast as sound.


	12. Controlled by Hatred

**  
XII Controlled By Hatred XII**

* * *

Toumoku stood outside, practicing his new elemental jutsu, Shiro Hinote. He held the flames in his hand and began to experiment, twisting the flames, wrapping them around his hand. The Third Furasshukage burned into his vision as he stared at the fire in his hands. An idea came to mind, and he prepared himself. He closed his eyes and let the fire spread out over his body, keeping a constant control of how much chakra he used as he didn't want to actually catch fire. He took a step forward and clenched his fists, readjusting his chakra. The fire froze in mid flicker and came to his body. He didn't feel any heat, so he walked over to a chair and sat down, but the chair burst into flames.

"Shit!" Toumoku shouted, jumping up and undoing the jutsu. He quickly grabbed a hose and watered the chair vigorously, but the flames wouldn't go out. He quickly tried to smother them, but that failed as well.

"It's a good thing I'm..." Toumoku said aloud, trailing off at the end as it clicked in his mind. He had just created the jutsu that he would use to destroy the Furasshukage. A new power; an inextinguishable white fire that could not be smothered by any force save itself. Anything he touched in this condition was his to destroy.

"Hatenshiganai Hinote," Toumoku said, thinking of what to call his newfound technique. He began to laugh, but it was not a regular laugh. This was the laugh of a madman in the making. He began to envision the utter destruction of that damned man. He pictured killing that man's family in front of his very eyes. He envisioned the pain and suffering on his face. Then finally, banishing him, letting him revel in his pain. Marinade in the misery, just as that bastard had made him and his daughter.

He continued to perfect and refine this technique until the morning sun rose over the East. There was no way he was going to forget Hatenshiganai Hinote. He hated this man far too much for that.

* * *

"Who sent you," asked Ryoku, from all directions around the assassin. The unknown ninja turned around, trying to find the source.

"Like I'll ever tell you. When I recover you, I'll be a HERO!" shouted the assassin. At these words, an evil laugh began to echo all around the ninja. He continued to look for the source, but as he did so, he performed some more hand signs. He brought back Kashoku Tesaki and prepared himself for an attack. All he had to do was touch Ryoku's right shoulder, and he would no longer be able to attack.

Ryoku sent a shadow wave from behind the assassin which engulfed him. He splashed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. He sat by the tree trying to catch his breath when he was approached by Ryoku. He looked up at him as Ryoku picked him up by his shirt and pinned him to the tree with his forearm.

"Who sent you?" Ryoku asked again. The assassin only laughed at Ryoku, which confused him slightly. The assassin raised his hand, and patted Ryoku's right shoulder. Ryoku looked over, but not in time, to see the Kashoku Tesaki on the tips of the assassin's fingers. Ryoku started to let out a shout, but it was too late. He dropped the assassin and slid into his shadow, slithering back towards Konoha. The assassin followed behind him and when Ryoku had to retreat forth from his shadow, the assassin saw, and sped forward. They were running back through the gates, not tripping a single alarm as they were designated to be in the village. Ryoku couldn't do anything as his arm was completely numb.

"Fuck that Kashoku Tesaki," Ryoku said out loud, holding his arm. "Why nerve damage?" he asked as he ran. He needed to get his mind back in the game. "I fucking like the idea of gentle fist chakra damage better." He approached where Kuro was looking at and when he arrived, he saw that Yoru and Kuro were waiting for him.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Kuro asked.

"Where were you?" Yoru asked.

"No time. He's following closely," Ryoku said, ushering the others to follow him. When they were on their way towards the woods again, Ryoku turned to Yoru and spoke, "Find who sent him, and then end him." He turned to Kuro when Yoru nodded in acknowledgement and jumped off. "Kuro, can you reverse Kashoku Tesaki's effects?"

"Kashoku Tesaki?" asked Kuro, thinking, "Yes. That was the second thing they taught us in my apprenticeship."

"Good," said Ryoku, "Because this shit sucks." He held out his right arm and Kuro looked at his shoulder.

"How did he manage this?" Kuro asked.

"Nihane is weak. I haven't fed him yet," Ryoku said, in a saddened voice. He hated when he felt like he was neglecting a pet. He closed his eyes and withdrew himself into his mind. Kuro caught his body and took it to a safe place to begin healing his injury.

* * *

Yoru approached the assassin, standing between him and Ryoku. Kashoku Tesaki shining on his opponents fingertips and Myou Hira glowing dimly in his palms. Yin and Yang fighting against each other in an epic struggle that has lasted since time began. Together, the assassin and Yoru rushed each other, bearing their respective weapons. They collided and Yoru took the assassin's Kashoku Tesaki in the left hand, instantly numbing is with the intense nerve damage. However, he landed the Myou Hira right across the assassin's neck and it wasn't until then that he realized that his ninja was truly Shadow. The assassin reeled in pain but no mark was left; only highly trained Shadow ninja can resist marks from Myou Hira. Yoru shook his head slightly as he approached his opponent, being wary of his hands. He sent some shadow chakra to his feet and kicked the ninja across the head, sending him spiraling another few yards away, shattering the mask that he wore. The assassin got up and faced Yoru again, breathing heavily.

"You rotten kids are making this harder than it needs to be," the assassin said.

"Who sent you?" Yoru asked, slowly circling the assassin.

"Like I'd tell you that," the assassin retorted. Yoru walked calmly towards the ninja in front of him, who smiled as he did so. "You underestimate me," he said, still grinning. He put his hands together and sat mumbled a few words, incoherently. Moments later, several figures appeared in front of him; clones. Yoru looked at this assassin as he left the shadows, exposing his face.

"Takashi Kira?" Yoru said, shocked. A flashback flew across his mind and his vision.

* * *

"Yoru, you're holding your hands wrong," Takashi said, adjusting them to the proper position. Yoru looked up at Takashi as he stood there, a look of appraisal on his face. He concentrated harder and saw the black chakra start to form no his hands.

"Look!" Yoru said, holding his palms towards Takashi.

"Very good!" Takashi replied, smiling. "Now all we need to do is work on generating it without this," he said, bringing Yoru outside and into the sunlight.

"Oh, this is gonna be really hard!" said Yoru, in an excited tone. "You really think I can do it?"

"Of corse you can do it. Your my apprentice and you can do anything," Takashi said, giving Yoru a pat on his shoulder. "Now, don't think about the sun. Just concentrate on the darkness around you, there is always some under your feet, under your clothes, and at the very least, in your pupils," Takashi said. If he could egg on an activation of the Kagegan, then Yoru would be a priceless addition to Torei Majha's elite.

Yoru concentrated hard, gathering as much shadow energy as he could. Not a single bit of it came from his eyes though, which disappointed Takashi a bit. The energy gathered within Yoru, and regardless of the lack of shadows, he was able to generate enough dark chakra to cover his palms.

"Very good!" said Takashi excitedly. Yoru was to only student he took on that could form Myou Hira outside on their first try. "Now all that is left is to refine your technique, and perfect it."

"No problem," said Yoru, punching his palm in a determined gesture.

"Hey Yoru!" a voice yelled from the edge of the training grounds. Yoru looked over and saw Ryoku running towards him.

"Hey Ryoku!" he yelled back, waving. Takashi's eyes dropped when he heard this name.

"What're you working on?" Ryoku asked Yoru, looking up at Takashi. "You two are so cool, working so steadily on your own over here."

"We're working on..." said Yoru, but was cut off by Takashi.

"Go away," Takashi said, harshly. "You can play after we are done, but until then, don't you have something else to do?"

"No," Ryoku said, "Kuro is off with her teacher and Yoru is here with you."

"Can't he train with us?" Yoru asked.

"Absolutely not," said Takashi, looking down at Ryoku. He sent Ryoku away and they continued their training.

* * *

"That's how you always got whenever Ryoku was around," Yoru said aloud to Takashi. "You never liked him!"

"Never liked?" said Takashi in a sarcastic tone. "I HATED that little bastard. All of the Obirus disgust me. They hold that demon like it's a pet; threatening our very lives by keeping it healthy. I don't trust that seal that keeps it in their shadow, and if it were to consume their body, it would be completely restored. That one there, Ryoku, needs to come back to the Shadow village and sacrifice himself to Torei Majha, for the sake of everyone's lives." Takashi finished this little outburst and stood up strait. "Yoru, you were my greatest apprentice. I loved you like you were my own son, but whenever you hung out with Ryoku, I felt betrayed. And now, you protect him with your life?!" he shouted loudly. "You are saving the very thing that ravaged our village many generations ago. You are defending that which is going to ultimately be your downfall. I cannot forgive that, as much as I want to." He took a slow step forward and spoke again in a disappointed tone, "You could have been so much." He sent a cloned figure towards Yoru, who dodged it. The energy radiating from this clone was incredible.

"Shinko Kage Bushin?" Yoru said out loud in a questioning tone.

"You always had an eye for techniques," Takashi said. He sent several more charging at Yoru, who jumped, avoiding the first bunch. He touched down, almost landing in the arms of another. He sent some more chakra to his extremities and spun in a very fast, twisting motion. He extended the chakra out of his hands and feet slightly, forming small blades. He sliced large chunks out of the clones around him and dove forward towards Takashi.

"You don't have to do this," Yoru said, bringing his attack onward, striking his master in the arms, avoiding vital points.

"No, YOU don't have to do this," Takashi said, blocking the strikes. "You are better than this. All you need to be forgiven is help bring Ryoku back." Yoru was thrust into yet another flashback, this time, one primarily involving Ryoku.

* * *

"No way," said one of the kids at the academy. "There's no way you can use the Kagegan yet. And even if you can, five bucks says you can't keep it active for more than five minutes."

"Oh, you're on!" said Ryoku, fist clenched forward, accepting the challenge. Everyone stood back as they watched Ryoku close his eyes. He opened them and stared on at the one kid and as he did so, his eyes began to change. Everyone gasped, and Ryoku smiled and laughed as everyone started to back up.

"Whoa," said the kid who had challenged him. "But there's no way you can keep it active."

"Watch me," Ryoku said and sure enough, five minutes later, the Kagegan remained active. "Pay up!" As the kid handed Ryoku the money, Ryoku laughed and turned around and waved at Yoru, who watched from across the training field. Ryoku stopped dead in his tracks and fell over.

"Oh no! Overload," Yoru said, hopping up and beginning to jog across the field. He watched as the other kids rushed Ryoku and began to beat the living hell out of him. The kicked, they punched, and some even used weapons that they were previously training with. When Yoru got there, he couldn't contain his anger. He knocked out everyone who was hurting his friend and dealt back the same damage that they had done to Ryoku.

"Yoru?" Ryoku said from the hospital bed.

"Yes?" asked Yoru.

"Where am I?" Ryoku asked, leaning up.

"I brought you to the hospital. You were in bad shape, so I helped take care of the other kids," Yoru explained. He looked up at Takashi and smirked, "Takashi here thinks it was foolish of me, but I never betray a friend."

"You really shouldn't put yourself at risk for Ryoku here," Takashi said. Ryoku looked down, but when Yoru spoke, he felt a lot better.

"What? Ryoku here is my best friend," Yoru said, "Besides, that wasn't really much risk."

"You were badly injured as well. Plus you got into a whole lot of trouble," said Takashi, folding his arms. "You really need to think before you act."

"But this is Ryoku! He was overloaded!" said Yoru, "And besides, everyone else in our class, except Kuro and myself, hate him. I need to be there to protect him when he cannot protect himself."

* * *

"This is Ryoku. I need to protect him when he cannot protect himself," Yoru shouted to his former master.

"And that is what kills me the most. I had so much love and high hopes for you. And yet you disappoint me every time by continuing to associate with that cretin," Takashi retorted, swinging his fist at Yoru. The kunai that he was holing slid across Yoru's cheek, slicing him. Yoru kicked at Takashi's knee, making contact. The knee was pushed back, and with a sickening crack, Takashi fell over, bleeding on the ground. Yoru stood over him, silently crying as he remembered every good time he and his former teacher had had together. The tears dropped onto the ground as Takashi looked up at Yoru, who performed a final set of hand-signs.

"He is not a cretin, he is my friend. He is loyal and fair and good. And that means more to me than anything you have done. He would never send anyone to kill you. He held nothing but respect for you and Torei Majha. I just hope that Torei didn't send you, that'd kill him."

"Well guess what kid," said Takashi, smiling, "That's exactly the situation. Torei wants that punk dead, and he will stop at nothing to get the power that that kids holds." Takashi spit up a mouthful of blood onto the ground near his head. "I hope he dies a horrible, degrading death."

"Torei's gonna have to wait. You on the other hand will have to die like you want Ryoku to," Yoru said. As he spoke these last few words, he dropped down his final jutsu, Kuroi Shimekiri, onto Takashi's chest, which crushed every bone in a single strike. The shadow fell over Takashi, and he shattered into nothing as Yoru sealed him away into the surroundings. He wanted nothing left of this abomination. Slowly, Yoru turned around and wept as he began on his way back to Ryoku.

* * *

Kuro was healing Ryoku's shoulder when he withdrew his consciousness into his shadow. She laid him on the ground and continued her work.

"Nihane," Ryoku said. His voice echoed through the open space that held the shadow demon. A dark voice appeared in his mind.

"You neglectful bastard," Nihane said in Ryoku's mind.

"Look you good for nothing ass," Ryoku said forcefully, "I came here to feed you some of my energy until I can get you a proper meal. I've been a bit busy if you couldn't tell."

"Thank you," thought Nihane in Ryoku's mind, "Now get over here and help me out."

* * *

Ryoku approached Nihane, who drew himself forth from the unseen. They approached each other and when Ryoku got close enough, he gathered up some dark chakra and combined it with his own flesh. He then led his consciousness into the demon, who ate this small portion of Ryoku, which would of course grow back.

Ryoku woke up to find Kuro had finished healing him, and Yoru had returned from fighting that assassin.

"How'd it go?" Ryoku asked, leaning up on his elbow. It wasn't until then that he notice that Yoru was crying. "What happened?"

"It was Takashi Kira," Yoru said. He shook his head and tried to recapture hi composure.

"What?" said Ryoku and Kuro simultaneously.

"The assassin was Takashi Kira," Yoru said, exhaling in an upset manner.

"Oh my God," Kuro said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry," said Ryoku, leaning up and patting Yoru on the back. "If I had known, I wouldn't have sent you to deal with him. I would have done it myself."

"No, it's better that I went," Yoru said, purposefully omitting the part about Torei Majha. "I should have seen this earlier."

"So what did he want?" asked Ryoku, "I know this must be hard, I want you to know that we're here for you."

"He wanted to get rid of you Ryoku," Yoru said, explaining Takashi's intentions. "He told me that he'd be heralded as a hero."

"Fucking typical. You know, if it weren't for Torei Majha, I'd have left that damn village years ago," Ryoku said. "And of course you two know that you are the real reasons that I'm happy, regardless of what happens to me." Yoru smiled when Ryoku said these words.

"You're my brother," started Yoru.

"From another mother," finished Ryoku. The two friends looked at each other and Yoru felt better. He still felt bad for not telling Ryoku about Torei, but Ryoku and Kuro were happy, and they both helped Yoru feel better.

* * *

Mikomi awoke the next morning to her father cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She smelled something burning, and inquired what exactly it was.

"What's burning?" Mikomi asked.

"Oh," said Toumoku, "Well, I have something to show you after breakfast."

"What is it?" Mikomi asked, taking the plate of food that her father was offering her.

"Something I've developed," said Toumoku, "But I can't seem to undo its effects." Mikomi took a bit of her food and waited until there was no more in her mouth before she spoke again.

"Undo its effects?" Mikomi asked, reaching for some milk.

"Yeah," said Toumoku, "I can't seem to put it out. That's okay though, because when I use it on that damned Furasshukage, I will never want to put it out."

"Show me," Mikomi said in a sinisterly calm voice. The finished their breakfasts quickly and Toumoku want outside and showed Mikomi the chair. He preceded to show her the technique he used, and told her all about how to control it.

"So what is my element?" Mikomi asked.

"I'd have to speak to the Hokage and get you onto a team of ninja first. Then I'm sure the Jounin leader would teach you better than I could. I'm only barely ahead of you." Mikomi stared into the still burning chair and saw her mother die all over again. She adopted a look of anger on her face and turned to her father.

"Could you talk to the Hokage now please?" she asked. "The faster we can learn something he doesn't know, we have a slight advantage. We need to make that man feel the same pain as he made us feel."

"Mikomi, let your anger drive you to get stronger, but do not let it consume you," Toumoku said, trying to calm his daughter down. He didn't understand why she was getting so angry.

"What? Have you stopped caring for mom?" Mikomi asked, enraged. Her eyes changed as she activated the Tenshi Hakkou inadvertently.

"Honey," Toumoku said, "Really. You need to calm down." She began to slowly cry streams of light as her body glowed steadily brighter. Slowly, wings started to form behind her, and she was completely unaware any of this was happening. She turned into what Toumoku saw about a week ago; her mother. Toumoku looked on at his wife, in his daughter's body.

"Toumoku, she as a pure heart. Don't let her get controlled by hatred," she said.

Toumoku was speechless as he watched the wings flap and slowly disappear in the wind. Mikomi had settled down, unconscious, onto the ground. Toumoku waited a few moments before he reached down to pick up his daughter.

Before he made contact, a kunai flew down out of nowhere and landed right next to Mikomi's face; sticking up in the ground. Toumoku went to turn around but couldn't move. He looked over and saw a tag on the kunai that he recognized as a shadow seal. The weapon had landed in both his and Mikomi's shadows, and Toumoku couldn't move to shield his daughter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked at his opponent, standing on the roof of his new house, and struggle to get himself upright.

"If you lay a finger on my daughter, I will kill you," Toumoku shouted angrily.

"As if," said the assassin. He was wearing a mask to hide his identity, but Toumoku recognized this mask as Shadow ANBU. "And besides, I'm not gonna kill anyone. You are," he said, reaching into his pocket. As he did so, Toumoku slowly followed suit. He struggled, trying to fight the control as his fingers wrapped around a kunai. The shadow ninja on the roof gave a slight laugh as he watched Toumoku struggle.

"I hate you Shadow villagers. You're all the same; heartless. You all let the darkness consume you and that's why you shouldn't be left alive," Toumoku said, and as he spoke these words, he twisted out of the bind and jumped away form his daughter. The assassin watched as his plan was changed slightly.

"Plan B, huh?" the unknown ninja shouted to Toumoku.

"What?" Toumoku said aloud as he watched to ninja, thinking hard and quickly as to what his next move should be. The shadow assassin just stood there on the roof for a short period of time before he jumped down into the shadows. Toumoku rushed him before he could manipulate the shadows around him, but that is not what the assassin did. Toumoku watched, almost in slow motion, as the assassin leaned down and pulled the kunai out of the ground and stab his unconscious daughter in the leg. Toumoku continued in his motion and put a quick slash across the ninja's chest. He quickly spun down and booted the ninja in the jaw with an upward kicking motion. The assassin flew upwards, landing on top of the roof. He got up and spoke to Toumoku.

"Save your daughter, or lose your lead. I'll be back to finish you, but if you want to finish it now, it's on your daughter's life," the assassin said as he disappeared in a flash.

Toumoku rushed to his daughter's side and gently lifted her. He rushed her to the hospital after tending to her himself; he did not want to take any chances.

'What was that all about?' Toumoku thought to himself as he traveled. 'He was clearly Shadow: jutsu and clothes, but fought in the same style as Light.'

* * *

Tekaharu was standing at the gates, as he had been doing for the past few days, waiting for word on the rest of the clan. He saw something, stumbling towards the gates, and went to help him.

"No Tekaharu!" the man said. Tekaharu recognized this voice to be that of the leader's

"Leader!" Tekaharu said, wanting to rush to his aid, but obeying his command.

"We found a genetic stress level. That's what is causing the deaths. There is no cure, yet that is. I'm leaving it up to you to find it. If you don't, you and the others will still be at risk," he collapsed, holding out a vile in his hand. This vile rolled on the ground, to Tekaharu's feet, as the leader's hand relaxed in death.

Tekaharu went to pick up the vile when something splashed onto it. Tear drops were slowly dripping down Tekaharu's face as the leader, his father and his teacher, died before his eyes. He picked up the vile and went to gather the others. He brought them all to the leader, whom Tekaharu kindly propped up against a tree so he was not face down in the ground.

"Our leader died to find a cure to what we thought had been a horrible disease," Tekaharu said aloud to the crowd. "What he discovered was something far more sinister. This disease," he said, holding up the vile, "is actually a form of genetic stress. The cure he sought could not be found during the short amount of time he was given. It is now up to us to continue on this investigation, but first, a proper burial is in order." His last word brought mixed sobs and claps. Tekaharu's first and foremost concern was to honor his father with the finest service a Getsurei could ask for.

* * *

"Are you all right Sasuke?" asked Juugo, carrying Karin and Suigetsu in his arms.

"Yeah, let's hurry up. We're almost at the rendezvous point," Sasuke said, out of breath. They approached a figure that was sitting on a rock, waiting for his guests.

"Ah, I see you brought the eight tails," Tobi said, starting to rise.

"Just as promised," Sasuke said.

"I knew you could do it," Tobi replied. He watched as Sasuke and Juugo turned around after plopping the unconscious host onto the ground. "Where are you going?" he then asked.

"Well, first to heal our wounds," said Sasuke, "And then to Konoha." Sasuke sat down in a chair at a nearby table, meant for formal meetings. Tobi sat down at the table, directly across from him.

"Just one thing," said Tobi, "After seeing how Itachi lived, you must have contemplated following in his footsteps and protecting Konoha. Now, tell me the truth, What are you going to do at Konoha?"

"Itachi gave his life to protect the village," Sasuke said, "But I'm more saddened by his death. Much more. I didn't ask him to martyr himself for peace. And now, knowing the truth, there's absolutely no way I can do as he wished and protect Konoha, especially those three elders. And the villagers too, they are accomplices, trading Itachi's life for the peace that they take for granted." As Sasuke spoke, he gripped the arm of the chair tightly.

"Wait," said Tobi, "You're not going to just kill the elders?"

"No, I'm going to kill the entire village," Sasuke said.

"Even after all you've seen? Are you really going to let Itachi's sacrifice be in vain?" Tobi asked.

"It's like you said earlier. Itachi couldn't kill me because my life was more precious than the village," Sasuke said, looking down. "Well, I feel the same way about Itachi. His life is more precious than the village. Those elders who discriminated against Uchiha, who ordered my brother to kill his own family, and then drove him to his own death! The whole village that worships Senju! They all don't mean shit to me." Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face, interlocking his fingers. "If you think I'm just a kid, ruled by my emotions, then so be it. Trying to get me to follow Itachi's wishes about peace will be for naught. It's nonsense for those who don't know hatred. If anyone wants to deny my way of living, I'll kill everyone they ever cared about. And then, maybe then, they'll understand a fraction of my hatred."

"Just don't let it control you," Tobi said.

"Control me? That's the only thing I know what to do with my hatred," Sasuke said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"They got Killerbee!?" shouted the Raikage.

"One of them was one of Konoha's Uchiha clan," said one of the messengers. "My partner went after him."

"What shall we do Raikage?" asked another messenger.

"Akatsuki will not get away with this!!" Raikage shouted, smashing his desk, tears streaming down his face. "Just wait, my brother."

* * *

_**Footnotes**_

**Shiro Hinote - _White Fire_**

**Hateshiganai**_ - Eternal fire_

**Myou Hira**_ - __Dark Palm_

**Shinko Kage Bushin**_ - __True Shadow Clone_

**Kuroi Shimekiri**_ - __Black End_


	13. The Enigma That Is Pain

**/* Okay, I have been having some blocks with writing lately.**

**In fact, I know sometimes it's frustrating to not see an update **

**for a bit, but I haven't been writing as much for some reason...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13, and I think it's a bit epic...**

**I'll shut up now... */

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**XIII The Enigma That Is Pain XIII**

**

* * *

**

Tekaharu laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at the door and called for the person to enter. He watched as one of his brethren came in and approached the bed, holding something in her hands.

"This is for you," she said, holding the wrapped object in her outstretched arms.

"The sword?" Tekaharu asked.

"Yes," she said, "The rest of us want you to lead," she continued. Tekaharu just looked at the sword as he stood up.

"Follow me," Tekaharu said, leading his cousin out. As they left the building, he was shocked to see a large mass of people in front of his house. He turned to his cousin, who had kneeled down on one knee, holding up the sword. He looked back at the audience and remembered when he was part of it for his father. He stood there, watching as everyone began to chant his name. He stood forward and smiled as he took the sword and held it high.

"I promise that I will find a cure, and I promise to lead you well," he said loudly to the group. A small group of three ANBU stood and watched this from a short distance away. After everything began to die down, they returned to the Hokage.

"Tsunade," the first one said, "There seems to be some uprising commotion in the making amongst the newcomers."

"You know we're not discriminatory," Tsunade said, standing up. "I will not have another Uchiha incident. Besides, I didn't tell you to watch over them."

"But Hokage..." started the second.

"No," Tsunade interrupted. "There is already too much contempt around nowadays, I don't want to preemptively cause more."

The three ANBU left the Hokage's office and headed off to see the council. They met up quickly with Koharu and Homura. Danzo was with them as they were discussing other matters and when the ANBU approached, they turned and quieted.

"The new villagers, the Getsurei, are showing signs of intra-clan ranking and authority. But what generates suspicion is that they also have some conditions similar to the Uchiha, kekkei genkai wise," said the first ANBU member.

"Do they now?" asked Danzo, sounding interested.

"What should we do?" asked the third ANBU officer.

"Keep a close eye on them," said Koharu.

"If they show more severe signs..." said Homura, trailing off.

"Get some others and wait for a threat," said Danzou. "We want to disperse, and we don't want another Itachi."

"Understood," said the first ANBU officer as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toumoku rushed his daughter to the hospital after the incident with the mysterious Shadow ninja. When they arrived, Mikomi was shivering and feverish. Toumoku waited by her side as they ran test after test to determine what could be wrong. Finally, after a few hours, they struck upon the problem.

"Mr. Kensei, your daughter has been poisoned," the doctor said in a strong tone. "However, there is no known antidote as this poison has never been encountered before," the doctor continued, shifting his tone to a more sympathetic one. Toumoku adopted a look of worry that was more severe than the one he had just had.

"No known cure?" he asked, confirming what the doctor said.

"Correct. We have never seen a poison this intricate before. We would need more of it to study, but for now all we can do is keep her here and treat the symptoms."

"You need more poison, huh?" said Toumoku. "I'll go see if I can't find some." The doctor agreed and Toumoku turned quickly and left in a hurry.

* * *

"Ryoku, Kuro," Yoru said, looking at his two friends.

"Yeah?" they said, responding.

"I'm gonna go head back before you guys. I want to go see if there's anything going on, just in case," Yoru said to the other two.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" Ryoku asked, his usual, mischievous expression on his face.

"Besides, we don't want to you to go alone. What if something happens?" Kuro asked.

"That doesn't matter," Yoru said. "Cuz we've always got our back up plan anyway." Kuro began to fidget with her headband while looking downward. Ryoku, too, reached up and touched his own headband.

"True, but what..." Kuro started. She was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Lee, holding his arm around Ryoku and Kuro's shoulders.

"I was preparing to leave," said Yoru.

"Alone?" asked Lee, stepping forward.

"Yes," said Ryoku, looking downward, "There was a recent, uh, event that happened to, uh, occur last night after everyone left..."

"He wants to scout out ahead to make sure it is safe," Kuro finished.

"Oh," said Lee. "But what if something bad happens and it's not safe?" he asked.

"We have this system," said Kuro.

"See our headbands?" asked Ryoku, "Well, if we have someone scout ahead, we have this ready." He showed Lee the inside of his cloak and embroidered on the inside was a piece of paper.

"That's in all of our cloaks," Yoru said opening up his own. Kuro did the same and Lee saw that they weren't kidding.

"Is that a summoning scroll?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Ryoku said, "And if the scout is in serious danger, he summons our headbands."

"When we don't have our headbands, we know to summon them back," Kuro finished.

"That's brilliant!!" Lee exclaimed. "I never would have thought of that."

"No one really has," said Yoru. "Some people have tried a similar system, but have failed every time. We are the only ones who have perfected such a feat."

"You guys are so cool," said Lee.

"You're cool now too," said Ryoku, smiling a toothy smile and a thumbs up. Lee looked at his own outfit and then back up at Ryoku and smiled again.

"I should go very soon," said Yoru.

"And I have to meet Sakura later today, so I should go prepare for that," Lee said, turning around. "I hope to see you soon."

"Don't worry..." started Kuro.

"He'll be fine, and we'll visit again, so don't worry," finished Ryoku. In an instant, Yoru was gone, and Lee turned and left as well.

* * *

"Tekaharu," Madara said, walking towards the new leader of the Getsurei clan.

"Do I know you?" Tekaharu asked, looking at the person in front of him.

"Not yet," Madara said, "But I want to get acquainted with you guys."

"Okay," said Tekaharu. He smiled and Madara smiled back. Tekaharu put an arm around Madara's shoulder and led him around, speaking in a happy tone. Madara listened intently to what Tekaharu had to say. They spent most of the day talking about technique and other related topics.

"I gotta know," Madara said, "What does the Seishinsorigan look like?"

"A lot of people have asked that question," Tekaharu said, "So don't worry about it." Tekaharu concentrated for a bit and then the process began. Madara watched as Tekaharu's eyes transformed, he payed extra attention to the left eye. A slight grin came to his face and he reached up and put his hand over his own left eye. He quickly and smoothly let it slide down as if he were rubbing his face because of some itch. He dropped his left hand and held out his right to shake Tekaharu's.

"Thank you very much for being so patient and accommodating," Madara said with a smile.

"It's really no problem at all," Tekaharu said, flashing Madara a small smile back. The two parted ways and Madara quickly headed back to Toumoku's home.

* * *

'_He's really got it now_' Fukasaku thought to himself as he watched Naruto. They bother were perfectly balanced on a stone high above the ground in pillars that came to sharp points. Naruto opened his eyes and around the outside was a dark pigment and the pupil had turned into a horizontal ovular rectangle. He had entered sage mode.

"How's it feel?" Fukasaku asked aloud.

"It really does feel like being one with nature," Naruto said in a calm, peaceful tone. He was sitting so still that a bird that happened to be flying by, felt comfortable enough to land on his shoulder. However, due to the new additional weight, Naruto was no longer balanced and fell off of the pillar spike.

"Ahhhhhh... OOF!!" Naruto yelled as he fell. He crashed into the rocks on the ground far below where he was originally perched. "Ow," he said holding his joints. "Wait a minute. That, didn't actually hurt..." he said in a confused tone.

"Yer in sage mode, boy," Fukasaku said in an excited tone. "Yer body's been 'activated' in more ways than one."

"No shit?!" yelled Naruto, pumped. "Sage mode!"

"Yes, now there's only two things left," Fukasaku said.

"You mean there's more?!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Yep," said Fukasaku. "First, I'm gonna teach you a fightin' style using all that Senjutsu you learned ta create. The next part, I can't teach you. Instead, you need to learn it on your own." He pulled out a fairly large scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Only one person has ever been able to use this, and he was the one who created it."

"Sounds almost impossible," said Naruto, drooping his shoulders slightly.

"Well," said Fukasaku, "You're gonna need much more resolve than that if you wanna learn this." Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of a way to pump himself up.

"I'm gonna do this even better than whoever that guy was who created it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the spirit," said Fukasaku, handing the scroll over to Naruto. He took it and noticed a small, three pronged kunai dangling from a string in the binding.

* * *

Yoru rushed through the trees like a man on a mission. He needed to get back to see if what Takashi said was true. The sun was high in the sky, but the light was not long to stay; he could tell. He had made quite some distance when suddenly, he saw several figures ahead: a group of seven that had to be making their way towards Konoha. He stopped and watched them from a nearby tree. They all wore odd matching cloaks and had similar piercings. He watched as they continued onward towards their destination. He suddenly realized where he recognized the cloaks from: Akatsuki! He had to warn the others but couldn't summon; he didn't want to risk them finding him. He turned slightly, keeping them in his gaze at all times. He noticed the eyes of one of them flash in his direction for a split second. He knew he was seen, but those eyes were different from any he had seen before. The group turned around and looked up at Yoru.

"What are you doing?" the one at the head asked, pointing at Yoru. Yoru jumped down from the branch he was on and spoke in a tone he hoped would confuse them.

"I am but a low ranking ninja of a village far from here. I am merely returning home," Yoru said, trying to escape without having to fight this group.

"Well, that matters not," said the head figure, speaking again. "You have seen God, and must not ever speak of his direction."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll just..." Yoru said, backing up slowly, feigning fear and misunderstanding. He knew this group was going to kill him. The first man spoke again.

"No," he said in a soft tone, "You won't." He stepped forward and held his hands out. Yoru felt a force around him, pulling him in. His body lifted off the ground slightly as he flew towards his opponent. He pulled into the mysterious pulse, and rushed forward with a hidden shadow palm. When he was struck by God Realm's sword, he laid out his own small shadow dagger. Both blades pierced their opponent in which they were aimed at. God Realm stood in slight shock that he was careless enough to let someone strike him. Yoru leapt back, the sword wound bleeding openly. He reached for some of the blood, and one of the others quickly mimicked his movements, far more quickly, and summoned a large crustacean. Yoru looked in shock as it quickly unleashed a flood of water at him. He dodged most of it, but some of the water made its way toward him, and he was blasted against a tree. He immediately climbed the tree and shook off his confusion.

"You cannot hide from God," God realm said, pointing a lazy arm up at him.

'_No way!_' Yoru thought to himself. "_His back is to me! How does he know?_" Yoru quickly performed some hand signs and gathered some shadow chakra from the nearby surroundings. The crustacean vanished and in its place, one of the other people rushed him. Yoru held up his hands and shot forth hundreds of needles as he punched the shadow in the air in front of him. This next person jumped in front of the attack and appeared to literally eat it. Yoru's eyes widened and he immediately jumped down and rushed this new opponent. Out of nowhere, another body struck him. A flurry of fists hit him in seconds as Yoru hit the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Yoru shouted loudly as this taijutsu 'master' blocked him from his target. He lost sight of everyone as they had scattered. He let large shadow chakra spikes shoot out from his body, impaling the current opponent. He twisted the spikes around inside of him and he knew this one was finished. He dispelled the jutsu and watched the lifeless body fall with a squish as the organs began to ooze out like pulp. With this one out of the way, he could easily kill the 'ninjutsu eater.' Maybe this wasn't going to be as difficult as he thought. He found one of the others and her back was turned. '_The summoner_' he thought, as he rushed her. She ducked avoiding his attack, and he spun in the air and landed on a tree limb. '_How could she possible know? Her back was clearly turned!_' Yoru thought to himself as he prepared to find another person to attack. He felt himself get launched into the air by a familiar force. The wind rushed past his ears and he crossed his arms in front of him, preparing for an attack. He started to descend and realized that this fall was going to hurt. He surrounded himself in shadow and braced for impact. When he hit the ground, the shadow burst and sent shards of chakra enforced shadow in all directions. He watched as every shard missed its target and his legs hit the ground, hard. He held back a cry of pain and leaned against a tree and saw in horror as the taijutsu person was running towards him.

"I already killed you!" Yoru shouted, performing some more hand signs. Before he could attack the taijutsu person, the 'ninjutsu eater' appeared out of nowhere and began to intake the attack. Yoru watched in horror as his attack failed and the path was opened for a superb fighter who went in for another attack. '_How the hell do they know?_' he thought to himself. He blocked most of the attacks that the taijutsu user threw at him, but several painful hits made it through. He stumbled and turned to find another person in the distance. This person fired one of his arms like a projectile missile. Yoru dodged it and luckily for him, 'ninjutsu eater' was right behind him. The arm struck the other opponent and he took this time to kill 'the summoner.' He turned around quickly and threw everything he had into this next strike, aiming for the 'ninjutsu eater.' He missed as another limb was fired by the distant opponent. He hit the ground hard and cringed as his leg was broken, snapped at the knee. Already hyperextended, the other leg was in pain as well, as he leaned against another tree. He looked quickly and saw the taijutsu person land on the ground, his back turned. He winged several kunai and shuriken in his direction to stop him and he dodged them without even looking up.

"What the hell," Yoru said under his breath. He looked left and saw the first person again. He held his arms out again and Yoru felt, once again, that familiar sensation as he was thrust against a nearby tree. He hit and rolled off to the side, taking the energy to keep moving forward. He fell sideways and laid on the ground, panting. He watched as some of the others began to gather near him. '_Again?!_' he though as he felt the pulse push him along the ground. His head crashed into another tree and he cringed in pain. Struggling, he stood up, holding his head. He made some quick moves but felt again, the stab of the blade of the first person.

"And now you shall feel the wrath of God," God Realm Pain said. He lifted his sword and went to swing it down, but found Yoru had melted into his shadow. Slithering away for now, Yoru made his way into a tall tree. He smeared his thumb down his shoulder and ran it across the inside of his cloak.

"Heh, what do you think you are doing?" asked 'the summoner.'

"Dammit! I killed you too!" Yoru shouted. He made a fist and threw as much shadow chakra into the headband in his hand as he could. The chakra was clearly visible as swirling energy that turned into a small tidal wave. It grew as he guided it forward, yelling all the time in anger and pain. The wave made loud crashing sounds as it hit the taijutsu person and 'the summoner.' He turned around to find another person in the air behind him. He looked in horror as he was crushed by 'God' in a large, downward force push. A small crater was left in the ground and Yoru looked up at the sky which was glowing a deep purple as the sun had just begun to set.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Ryoku said aloud.

"What is it?" asked Kuro. She looked at him and saw that his headband was missing.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryoku shouted as he quickly bit his thumb and spread the blood across the inside of his cloak. A large cloud of smoke appeared and forth from it, came the body of Yoru; barely clinging to life.

"Oh my God!" Kuro yelled, "I'll go get medical attention!" she yelled back as she turned around and ran towards the hospital.

"Ryoku, forgive me," Yoru said. He coughed up a large amount of blood and his face contorted in pain.

"No, forgive me," Ryoku said, holding his friends head up in his hands.

"Left, Right, Arm, Leg, Eyes," Yoru said, starting to close his eyes.

"What?" asked Ryoku, confused. Yoru closed his eyes slowly and became relaxed. "Yoru! Don't die on me! No! NOO!" Ryoku yelled. He bowed his head and wept as his friend died in his hands. Kuro returned with a medic and found Ryoku crying and Yoru wasn't moving, or breathing. She just stood there and watched the medic move forward and pick up Yoru. Ryoku just remained there, kneeling, where Yoru had died moments ago. She could feel tears streaming down her own face as she walked over and knelt down next to Ryoku. He looked up suddenly, remembering what Yoru said before he died. The sun had set and the last embers of the day were fading in the distance as he followed the medic. Kuro followed him and all the while, he would mumble, "Left, Right, Arm, Leg, Eyes," over and over again.

* * *

"I think... I... Got it," Naruto panted. He was dripping with sweat from his training. "Now all that's left is this," he said, holding the scroll. 'Gotta make sure no one sees me,' he thought to himself, unrolling the scroll. His eyes widened and he gasped. After a short skim he smiled and laughed, "This is gonna be insane, but Pain will be too easy after this." He set off to work with the midnight skies twinkling over his head.

* * *

Ryoku watched Yoru's body being transported as he followed the medical ninja to the hospital and Kuro was by his side the whole time. He held the mask that Yoru had kept in his hands. When they arrived, the night sky was twinkling with the distant stars. The two entered the room with the medic and laid Yoru on the bed. The medic left the room and Ryoku grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He went to Yoru's body and removed his shirt and rolled up his right pant leg.

"What are you doing?" Kuro said, holding her hands to her mouth.

"He left us something. His last words were: Left, Right, Arm, Leg, Eyes," Ryoku said, explaining his actions. He held Yoru's left arm and examined it. Lo and behold, there was an inscription on it that read:

_They see like Ryoku and Kuro_

"They see like us," said Kuro, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hang on," Ryoku said. "This is next," he continued, pointing at Yoru's right leg. The next message read:

_The leader controls the others_

"Now all that's left is his eyes," Ryoku said, activating his Kagegan. He placed his hands on Yoru's eyes. "Get the Nara," Ryoku said to Kuro, urgently. Kuro acknowledged him and rushed off to the cryptology base.

* * *

Kuro and Shikamaru rushed back into the room where Ryoku and Yoru's body were.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Watch," said Ryoku. He formed a large amount of chakra over Yoru's eyes and a visible line of electricity could be seen form around Ryoku's arm from Yoru's dead eyes. The Kagegan projected the last memory onto the nearest wall. Together, Shikamaru, Kuro, and Ryoku watched the battle between Yoru and Pain. Shikamaru watched the fighting patterns and made sure to note the powers. Tears slowly made their way through Ryoku and Kuro's eyes as the clip ended.

"That is very, very useful," Shikamaru said, looking down. "I promise you, your friend will not have died in vain."

"He also left two side notes," said Ryoku, pointing to Yoru's arm and leg.

"The first one says: 'They see like Ryoku and Kuro.' We figured that it references how we can link our eyes and see the same thing as each other," Kuro said, explaining the first message.

"The second one reads: 'The leader controls the others,'" Ryoku said. "I believe that this refers to some form of body manipulation via brain linking." At these last words, Shikamaru's face went into a heavy set thinking pose. His eyes lit up and widened as he exclaimed, "That's it!" He turned and rushed out of the room.

* * *

The other members were sitting at a table. The cryptology unit were staring hard at the note Jiraiya left behind. Suddenly, Shikamaru burst into the room and yelled, "I know what the note means!"

"What?!" said Shiho, asking for the answer they couldn't find themselves.

"We have some new resources from another encounter with Pain. It seems as though he is using some sort of complex controlling jutsu to control the people to fight. Also, they all see as if by the same pair of eyes. Therefore, 'The real one isn't with them' refers to the one controlling the others. He's not there, but somewhere in the shadows, controlling them," Shikamaru said, telling the others.

"We need to go inform Tsunade immediately!" Shiho said. They all quickly left and rushed to the Hokage mansion.

* * *

Naruto had broken out in a raging sweat long before he crawled back into bed from his exhausting night's training. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Naruto woke to Shima shouting for him to come down for breakfast. He stumbled to the table slower than he would to his own execution.

"Today, we're gonna be training more in 'Frog-fu'! So get yerself ready," Fukasaku said.

"Okay!" said Naruto, raising his fist excitedly. He let it flop out of fatigue though, and his face adopted look of preparation. 'This is gonna be a long day,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Toumoku headed out from the hospital and was looking for any signs of the Shadow ninja. Several hours later, he saw a several figures leave the hospital as he perched on a roof, thinking. Yoru had kept Takashi's ANBU mask, and in turn, Ryoku kept it in honor of Yoru. He wore it on the side of his head, facing backwards. He knew that something was going wrong back home so he didn't mind promotion himself in honor of Yoru. Toumoku saw this mask and noticed a crack in it. He did not know, however, that this crack was when Yoru kicked it off of Takashi's face, versus when he kicked the Shadow ANBU in the face.

"Gotcha," Toumoku said to himself. He leapt quietly onto a nearby roof and watched the two head quickly to the hokage mansion. "That's not right," he said out loud. He waited for them to exit the building and when they did, they were leading Tsunade to the hospital. "Oh hell no," Toumoku said out loud as he quickly rushed after them. He was just far enough behind though, that when they entered the building, he lost them.

"Oh, I will find you again," Toumoku said, shaking his head and folding his arms. "You have to leave eventually."

* * *

Madara appeared in Toumoku's house and quickly grabbed his mask. He had given it to Toumoku, but he realized that he needed it once more. Madara donned his cloak and disappeared just as the door opened slowly.

A face peered into the empty, dark room. He walked very slowly and went to each room. Underneath the beds and in certain cabinets, he placed a small round object. He smiled as he left, closing the door. The Light assassin left and put the Shadow ANBU mask back on.

* * *

**/* Okay, that was pretty exciting, don't you think?**

**Anyway, the epicness of Pain's invasion is in the**

**next few chapters... See you next time in Chapter 14!**


	14. The title is too long for FF

**/* Here it is, the chapter with the longest title ever.**

**Let's get this epic thing going! */**

* * *

**XIV When All Around Us Is Turning Into Chaos And What XIV**

**XIV Really Matters Most Suddenly Becomes Lost, We Have XIV**

**XIV To Think To Ourselves, "In These Dark Times, How XIV**

**XIV Could Things Possibly Get Any Worse?" XIV**

* * *

Tsunade watched and listened to Shikamaru while he and Ryoku together explained about Pain.

"This is very good information," she said. "Especially the visual. Now we know what these people can do. It looks like they are specific to one ability. The only thing that confuses me is the summoning one." Tsunade continued.

"What about her?" Ryoku asked.

"Well, Fukasaku said that the dead one we have was the one who could summon," Tsunade said puzzled.

"Well, all we know is that there is still a summoner," Kuro replied.

"Well, I'm going to present this information to the others," said Tsunade, walking out of the room. They all left the hospital and Tsunade went off on her own. When she was gone and Ryoku and Kuro were on their own, something rushed at Ryoku. His shadow leapt up from the ground ad grabbed it out of the air. Ryoku turned around and saw someone rushing towards him.

"Give me that poison!" Toumoku said, running very quickly towards Ryoku.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoku said, not moving. Toumoku threw a strike at Ryoku but was denied again by his shadow.

"You shadow people are never to be trusted. Now where is the poison you used on my daughter?" Toumoku said, rushing around, striking everywhere he could. He was trying to find an opening where the shadow would be unable to protect its wielder.

"Look, I don't have any poison," Ryoku said, opening his cloak to display the emptiness.

"Deception!" Toumoku said, "You obviously ridded yourself of it earlier. What were you doing in there anyway?" he said, not accepting Ryoku's story.

"My friend just fucking DIED!" he said loudly. "Fighting one of the most powerful people in existence." Toumoku stopped striking him when he said this. He looked into Ryoku's eyes and then at the mask. He was about to speak when a large explosion nearby shook the ground and sent a large plume of smoke and dust high into the sky.

* * *

"Scatter," God Realm said to the others. Quickly, everyone did as he said and rushed off in all directions. Demon Realm slid off in one direction and rolled up one of his sleeves. He held his arm up in the air and fired off multiple projectile missiles. They his several buildings; the explosions shook the ground and sent a large plume of smoke and dust high into the sky.

Elsewhere, Animal Realm made some quick and signs and summoned a massive centipede larger than any building around. It smashed a nearby building, drawing attention towards her as well and away from the reconnaissance people.

"It's coming from every direction! What's going on?" asked one of the lookouts.

"I'll use by Byakugan to check it out," Hiashi said. He activated it and looked out upon the situation. "We're gonna need more than just the barrier team," he said, "Contact the others and request help!" he finished.

* * *

In another part of town, Human Realm as sifting through the brain of one of the other ninja of the Leaf Village.

"Hm. You know nothing about the nin-tailed beast," Human Realm said aloud. He turned away and with him, took the soul of the person whose mind he was searching.

In another part of town, God Realm was approaching Iruka. "Where is the nine-tailed beast's host?" he asked the weakened Iruka. "Tell me now or I will kill you," he said, holding out his sword.

"I'm not telling you anything," Iruka said defiantly.

"Well, then," God Realm said, swinging his arm back, "I guess you die." He let it fly forward but the slash was interrupted by a hand that inhibited the motion. It grabbed the sword and the owner of the hand looked at God Realm with hatred in his blacked over eyes.

"Take the injured man there to the hospital. This one is mine," Ryoku said, looking up at God Realm Pain.

"Yes," Iruka said to Ryoku. He quickly ran off, looking back, "Good luck," he said before finally leaving. Kuro was standing on top of one of the nearby buildings and was looking down at Pain and Ryoku. Having linked their eyes, Ryoku now had a slight advantage.

* * *

Chouji and his father rushed out of their house to see what all the commotion was. As they ran, they came across Demon Realm Pain who turned and looked at them coming towards him. He fired off a missile at them and they flung themselves off to the sides in order to avoid getting hit. The projectile hit a nearby building and exploded, sending shrapnel out in many directions.

"Chouji, you okay?" Chouza said loudly to his son.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," Chouji said back to his father. They both turned to face Demon Realm Pain who looked back at them. He pointed another arm and the two, who expanded their hands to enormous proportions. They held them so close to their opponent that when he fired, his eyes widened and his projectile exploded right next to him. The force of the blast thrust the shooter backwards several yards. A second person came by, another body of Pain; Hell Realm. This new opponent merely stood nearby for the time being, just out of sight of the Akimichis, acting as a second pair of eyes and a backup in case Demon Realm were to fall.

Chouji and Chouza headed up to see if they had killed their opponent when he stood up in the dust that was still settling. He was different this time, something had changed. He had grown a more faces as he removed his cloak, revealing two additional sets of arms and a large, razor like tail.

"Well, this just got interesting," Chouji said, looking back at his father.

"You got that right," Chouza said, keeping his attention on the Pain body.

* * *

"Where's Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan asked someone whom she had trapped in a paper cocoon. She let some paper ease up to reveal the victims mouth, allowing hims to speak. He took a quick breath, panting due to lack of oxygen before he spoke.

"Fuck you," the trapped man said, smiling from within his cocoon. Konan said nothing in response and simply glared the trapped man before raising her hand and sending a razor sharp paper tornado spinning at the man, slicing him to shreds before dissipating into the street as left over paper debris.

* * *

Several other leaf ninja had surrounded Hungry Ghost Realm and threw a great amount of jutsu at him, trying to stop the body from further destroying the village; all he did was merely absorb the attacks.

"He... Can absorb attacks..." one ninja panted to the others.

"We'll just have to fight hand to hand," another replied from just off to the first speaker's side. Hungry Ghost Realm just smiled at his opponents as they rushed in to attempt to beat their opponent.

* * *

Tsunade made several hand signs and thrust her palm to the floor. She summoned katsuyu and yelled up, "I want you to attach yourself to everyone in the village. Take my chakra and heal any and all of their injuries."

"Looks like the village is in a bit of a..." Katsuyu started speaking, before Tsunade interrupted.

"Just hurry up and get going!" Tsunade shouted. She closed her eyes as Katsuyu did as it was told. '_I will protect the village no matter what..._' Tsunade thought to herself, guiding some of her chakra to Katsuyu, '..._I swear by the title of Hokage that I will not fail this village!_'

* * *

God realm straightened up and looked at Ryoku, his Rin'negan showing no emotions as he moved. Ryoku simply stood there while God Realm Pain swiped a spinning kick at his head. The strike was stopped by his shadow, which had swiftly risen to impede any malicious movements. God Realm recoiled his kick but before he could do anything else, Ryoku used the now vertical shadow to pulse God Realm into a nearby wall. He rushed in, shadow energy glowing, softly in his palm, a black that took the form of a small dagger. He threw his hand at God Realm's head; A pair of Rin'negan faded into the back of his mind and he was taken aback enough for God Realm to tilt his head to one side. The shadow dagger dug into the wall and stuck there.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" God Realm asked, still keeping his head tilted.

"Like I'd tell you," Ryoku said, releasing the dagger back into the shadow at his feet. He swung his other arm but God Realm held his sword out. It failed to pierce the shadow which leapt up once again to protect its owner. In lieu of his last failed attempt to injure the young teenager in front of him, he held his right palm forward. Ryoku felt an odd sensation surround him as he began to fly backwards from his opponent for no apparent reason. Ryoku landed in a pile of debris, guarded by a bubble of shadow, and got up fairly unscathed.

"Son of a bitch," Ryoku said, as he rose, standing several yards from God Realm. He held his arms crossed past each shoulder, palms open. He whipped them forward across his body, letting loose a wave of shadow that rushed forward to his opponent. God Realm Pain stood there and repelled the attack with very little effort and even less movement.

* * *

"Bring Naruto back," Tsunade said to a messenger toad.

"All right," it replied back to Tsunade, "I'll go fetch Naruto."

"No..." Homura said.

"Leave Naruto in Myobokuzan," finished Koharu.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said, rather annoyed and confused.

"According to Danzo, the leader of Akatsuki is fronting the attack and they're after Naruto," Koharu said.

"So what?" Tsunade said, not understanding what they were getting at.

"Naruto is still a child and this is the man who killed Jiraiya," Homura said, "If Naruto is defeated and they get their hands on the nine-tailed fox..." she continued before being cut off. Tsunade had grabbed them by the fronts of their clothes and lifted them off of the ground, an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Koharu asked, confused and very startled.

"Let me go," Homura said, a bit disgruntled.

"Yes, we're your advisors," said Koharu in agreement with Homura's irritated state, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I AM? I'm the Hokage, and we can't just treat him like a kid anymore!"

"Wha...?" asked Homura, unable to grasp the concept Tsunade was attempting to tell them.

"He has inherited the spirit of Konoha," Tsunade continued, "And he's growing up; he's gonna surpass Jiraiya. He's not just some weapon to keep Konoha out of war! Naruto Uzumaki is one of the ninjas who protect this village!" she finished, releasing her advisors to fall roughly on the floor. She stood and watched them get up, a stern look on her face.

"Hmph," Koharu said, turning around.

"Fine, do as you like," Homura said, joining Koharu on his way out. Shizune passed them as they left and then turned towards Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade," she said, "Look at this," she said, holding out a piercing that they had extracted from the dead Pain body in their possession. "This is a receiver of chakra signals. They were stuck all throughout Pain's body. According to Fukasaku, al six Pains had these piercing their faces and bodies."

"Okay, so in other words, they all move according to the chakra signals they receive?" Tsunade asked, thinking.

"Yes," Shizune said, "And it's responding now."

"We'd better let Fukasaku know about this too," Tsunade said out loud. "Be sure to tell him that when you get Naruto," she continued to the messenger toad. They all began to leave the room and just as everyone else had left, the toad began to make the signs to return to Myobokuzan. Before he finished, however, he was killed by someone's sword.

"Now that the nine-tailed fox is out of the way, I can continue with my plan," Danzo said, holding the bloody sword.

* * *

Tekaharu and the rest of the Getsurei clan rushed outside to see what was happening. A lone figure stood before them while multiple crashing noises of other fights could be heard behind him. Human Realm Pain looked at Tekaharu and pointed his finger at him. "You there, where's Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, beginning to walk a bit closer.

"Why," Tekaharu asked, sliding his left foot back.

"Where is he?" Human Realm said again, getting a closer as he spoke.

"Everyone, go help the others around the village. I'll take care of this idiot," Takashi yelled over his shoulder. In an instant, everyone behind him was gone, scattered in several directions in their attempts to help the rest of the village. "Now," Tekaharu said, activating his Seishinsorigan, "Come make me talk." It took less than seven-ninths of a second for Human Realm to rush over and hang his forearm out, clothes-lining Tekaharu. Several yards away, Tekaharu got up and held his neck with his hand. "You asshole, that hurt," he said, making Human Realm look at him. Human Realm indeed made the mistake of looking him square in the eyes. Tekaharu took advantage of Human Realm's stupidity and used the Seishinsorigan to enter his mind. However, when he got there, he found a very empty space. The only thing he could see was the line of chakra leading off into the distance in the back of his mind. He followed this chakra all the way to Nagato. He managed to get some useful information, but suddenly a flash of the Rin'negan opened in the back of Tekaharu's mind, cutting him loose from Nagato. He snapped himself back, the whole ordeal taking less then a few moments, and when he did, Human realm was rushing him again. This time, however, Tekaharu was ready and had grabbed his arm. Turning violently, Tekaharu managed to break the bone and force the elbow to compound out from the skin.

"Where's Naruto?" Human Realm asked, not showing even the slightest sign of pain.

"Stop asking me that," Tekaharu said, kicking Human Realm. The Pain body blocked the kick easily and use his broken elbow to strike Tekaharu. The bone stabbed him in the shoulder before Human Realm let his arm come full circle, smacking Tekaharu with the hammer edge of his fist. Tekaharu pinned his opponent's leg between his own, so the force was lessened as he fell to the ground instead of flying off another few yards. Together, the two began throwing combinations of block and punches, striking at their opponent and simultaneously preventing them from getting hit. This continued on for a while, the two moving feverishly back and forth, occasionally hitting buildings with each other as they fought.

* * *

Toumoku watched as Ryoku rushed off and as he did so, a large centipede like creature burst out of the ground a short distance away. Toumoku shook his head as he went and dashed towards the large summon. He made some hand signs and brought the light chakra to his hands. Forming hem with his fire element, he made the 'tattoos' on himself, ready to set the beast ablaze. When he got there, the person controlling the summon had it's back to him. He could tell by the way they were commanding, plus, the clothes displayed Akatsuki origin.

"Why not go for the source," he mumbled, striking towards the summoner. But she jumped out of the way before his attack could make contact. 'What the... How'd she know?' he thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of his opponent's face. Just as he looked up, prepared to jump, he saw another opponent. Hungry Ghost Realm had made short work of the previous ninja, with some help from Human Realm, which was now off fighting Tekaharu.

"You too eh?" Toumoku said, now actually jumping up towards his second opponent. Before he go to him, Hungry Ghost Realm was struck by someone's foot. Kakashi had taken Hungry Ghost Realm to the ground before he turned back to Toumoku.

"Do not fight them in pairs," Kakashi said, remembering the words of Fukasaku.

"Okay," Toumoku said, watching this person do their work. Kakashi made some hand signs and light began to form near his hands.

"Raikiri!" he shouted as he went to thrust his hand through the chest through this body of Pain. However, before it could make contact, Hungry Ghost Realm began in-taking the attack, absorbing the energy and gaining chakra from the experience. "Watch out," Kakashi said to Toumoku, "This one absorbs ninjutsu!"

"Got it!" Toumoku said, bringing the flame markings to his body once more. He rushed again at Animal Realm, who dodged most of the attack. Toumoku managed to brush against her cloak, setting it on fire. The flame grew and Animal Realm was forced to remove the cloak, throwing it aside. The burning cloak landed on a nearby house, setting it too on fire. "Shit," Toumoku said, letting the marks recede, "That's too risky to use. I'll end up helping them destroy the village." He rushed in and instead brought light chakra to his fingertips. When he made contact this time, Animal Realm staggered back slightly, unable to move her right arm. Now unable to summon properly, she was essentially an open target. "Trade ya," Toumoku shouted to Kakashi, who was in a Taijutsu bout with Hungry Ghost Realm.

"If you insist," Kakashi said, throwing his opponent at Toumoku. He restarted his Raikiri, and charged at animal realm this time, who dodged it, but just barely. The attack grazed the other arm, disabling it too. Now completely unable to summon, Animal Realm had to resort to Taijutsu as well.

* * *

"Stop fucking doing that!" Ryoku yelled at God Realm. He went in and in a matter of seconds, was pushed away again. He tried the wave once more, but as he did so, he ran towards God Realm. The wave was deflected, but since Ryoku still had a great deal of control, he forced it upwards, opening the way for him to get in. God Realm's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he was struck by Ryoku's shadow dagger. The shadow melted away and Ryoku smiled, but so did God Realm.

"Shinra Tensei," he muttered in Ryoku's ear. Ryoku was sent flying, much farther than before. He hit the ground and bounced, skipping on the hard ground like a smooth stone on water. He managed to get to his feet and skidded back a few more yards. When he stopped, he saw a foot come flying in his direction. He let his shadow do it's thing, blocking the incoming attack like it was nothing. Ryoku smiled at God Realm, who was slightly confused, although his blank expression showed no signs. He held his hand forward and God Realm doubled over for no apparent reason. Ryoku continued to smile until he saw God Realm stand again.

"Oh fuck that," Ryoku said. He used the shadow dagger as a way to get his shadow into God Realm. From within, when he was close enough, he could damage this guy from the inside. But this attack was very, very lethal; there was no way he should be able to stand, or breath for that matter. God Realm looked at Ryoku with his usual blank expression before holding out his sword again. "You don't get it! That metal can't touch me!" Ryoku said to his opponent. He felt the strange feeling again, but this time he was moving towards God Realm. He didn't have much time and the shadow moved on it's own, as usual, but this time, the sword pierced the surface tension of the shadow. Ryoku's eyes widened, as did Kuro's, as the sword pierced Ryoku's shoulder.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" God Realm asked, "I know that you know, now tell me." He lifted Ryoku by the blade in his shoulder and let him slide to the hand guard. Ryoku looked at him and spat in his face. God realm wiped the blood off with his free hand, but as he did so, Kuro made some quick hand signs and bit her thumb. Ryoku disappeared in a puff of smoke and God Realm was left in a bit of confusion. Ryoku stood next to Kuro as she did some quick work, closing the hole in his shoulder.

"Like that little scratch was going to stop me," Ryoku said, looking over his other shoulder at God Realm who was continuing with his search; like nothing happened.

* * *

Chouji took in a deep breath, performing some hand signs, and exhaled. His body grew in size as he became spherical, his hair hardening into spikes as he rolled with great speed towards Demon Realm. The scorpion body of Pain watched as his opponent came barreling towards him. He went to side step, but when he did, he was struck by a gigantic hand, flattening him into the ground. When the hand was removed, Chouji sped over and, for extra measure, rolled over the body, flinging him against a nearby wall. Hell Realm watched and when Demon Realm was trust by one of the two others, he calmly walked by and seized Chouza with the spectral Enma head.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Hell Realm asked. Chouza looked at the head behind his opponent and then back at Hell Realm.

"No way in Hell I'm telling you that," Chouza said, letting a small smile come to his lips. Chouji looked at his father and saw another body of Pain nearby. He rushed over, but was taken aback when the were just standing there, looking at each other. Hell Realm looked over, and went to adhere Chouji to the same fate as his father, but Chouji had already transformed into the large spiked boulder like object. Hell Realm leapt out of the way, releasing Chouza, and dodging Chouji's attack. Hell Realm was gone before anyone could tell where he had headed, but Demon Realm had gotten back up and was heading back towards the Akimichis.

* * *

Animal Realm was dead within a matter of minutes; not being able to use her arms, leaving only taijutsu, was a bad condition when fighting Kakashi. When he knew that Animal Realm was dead, he looked over at Toumoku and saw he was still fighting Hungry Ghost Realm. Using taijutsu, Toumoku had broken one of Hungry Ghost Realm's arms, but the body of Pain was still able to fight. Moments later, the Pain body was struck by another body, Human Realm. Tekaharu had made his way over to where Kakashi and Toumoku were and had just hurled the Pain body into another. As the other Getsurei clan members were helping with seek and rescue assistance, the clan head had brought two Pain bodies together.

"Take this one, he absorbs Ninjutsu," Toumoku shouted over to Tekaharu.

"All right, this one only uses Taijutsu and is ridiculously good at it," Tekaharu replied, leaping towards Hungry Ghost Realm. Together, the two switched and the battles were shortened by a great amount. Toumoku, now able to use ninjutsu, sent light chakra to his fingers and let loose a flash of blinding light as he struck Human Realm. His hands flying faster than the normal eye could see, he struck feverishly at every major nerve bundle he could hit. In a matter of minutes, Human Realm was on the ground, in severe agony as all of his major nerves were burnt and destroyed. Any movement would cause pain and every breath drew him that much closer to death. Since the Pain body was already dying, Toumoku decided to end him now and get him out of the way. He let the light come to his hands once more and shaped it into am axe, swinging it down and beheading Human Realm Pain.

Kakashi grabbed Animal Realm Pain and went to the gates and tossed the lifeless body aside and returned to fetch Human realm's parts. Now there were two less people to fight. Tekaharu followed Kakashi, holding the very dead Hungry Ghost Realm Pain to where he was keeping the dead figures.

"Kakashi," Tekaharu said, "I want you to stay here and guard the bodies."

"What for?" Kakashi asked, curious as to why he needed to guard dead bodies.

"Well, I entered the mind of the Taijutsu one, and it was empty. All there was, was a trail of chakra leading to a source. I don't know who it is and I was cut off, meaning this person is not to be taken lightly. Anyway, I found out that one of these people can bring the others back." At this news, Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Then I will definitely stop anyone from reviving the already dead." Tekaharu handed him the dead body he was carrying and Kakashi rushed off to stand guard of the terrible enemies by whom Konoha had been attacked.

* * *

God Realm had wandered off, continuing his search for the whereabouts of Naruto. Kuro and Ryoku had followed him, remaining unseen. He reached a darkened alley, which Ryoku deemed perfect for his next fight. Spikes shot up from the ground, piercing everything they hit. God Realm looked around to find the source and saw Ryoku with his palms to the ground. The shadow energy dissipated and God Realm fell to the ground as Ryoku approached him. He held his hands forward and kept a layer of shadow in front of him in case his opponent tried to shift him again, which he did. Ryoku redirected the push with his shadow, letting it fly upwards and become nothing; At this point, he was right on God Realm.

"Shinra Tensei this," he growled, pushing his shadow onto God Realm, forcing him against a nearby wall. He let the shadow adhere and now had God Realm trapped. He tried to push to shadow off with his Shinra Tensei, but the shadow user had much more control and force than God Realm's Shinra Tensei. As a result of Pain's attempt, Ryoku tightened the shadow, closing any space the could be between God Realm, even going as far as starting to crush him.

"Shit sucks, doesn't it?" Ryoku asked, pacing in front of his trapped opponent. "You murdered my friend in cold blood and attacked this peaceful village," he continued. God Realm only smiled when he heard that last bit. "And for that, you cannot be forgiven." The smile widened and God Realm spoke this time.

"I believe I have something you should hear," he said, "You have a great deal of potential. What are you, with such mastery of darkness?"

"I am Ryoku Obiru of the Village Hidden in the Shadows. I am also the host of the Two Winged Demon Shadow. Yoru would forgive you." he said, tears forming in his eyes. "He'd calm me down and let you go, but you killed him. You killed him and now he can't calm me down or stop me. So now you die."

God Realm Pain smiled ever so slightly through his death, every last second of it...

* * *

Toumoku and Tekaharu headed into town to continue any efforts to assist their new home village. When they arrived, Chouji and Chouza were carrying Demon Realm Pain's limp, dismembered corpse.

"Take him to the edge of the village," Tekaharu said, "Kakashi is watching over the bodies."

"Got it," Chouji said, nodding as he continued on with his father. When they reached the gates, they handed off the body to Kakashi who was relieved to see them.

Ryoku and Kuro had left with God Realm's dead body and were talking to each other about Yoru.

"He has been avenged," Kuro said, smiling.

"Yes he has," Ryoku agreed, "But this guy here is odd. His eyes are that of the legendary Rin'negan. These eyes were the birth of ninjas. If not for them, then the Kagegan would not have existed. Why have they returned now?" Kuro only looked at Ryoku who was thinking more to himself at this point. "And why did he smile?!" he shouted angrily in confusion. Kuro took his arm and led him off. He dragged the crushed body behind in his shadow until he saw a gathering of a few people. He looked and saw Toumoku and Tekaharu, his face remaining angry when he looked at Toumoku.

"Ah!" Tekaharu said, pointing to the body behind Ryoku, "You killed another one, good. Kakashi is keeping watch over them at the gates. I'll take this one there." Ryoku shrugged and tossed him the body and Tekaharu rushed off. Deciding to help, they began towards town. Several minutes later, Ryoku turned around and saw Kakashi heading towards him. He smiled and waved, Kuro turning her head to see who Ryoku was waving to. When Kakashi got back, Ryoku went to meet him.

"So they're all dead I assume?" Ryoku said, noting that he had left the bodies behind.

"Yes, you killed the last one," Kakashi said, "All five are dead," he finished.

"You mean six," Ryoku said, correcting Kakashi.

"No...? Five..." Kakashi replied, in a slightly worried tone. Everyone there stared at each other for a few seconds before they all became panic stricken. Everyone rushed to the gates but not before an explosion went off and they were all thrust aside. All six bodies were now together, unscathed and ready to fight once more for the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh shit," Ryoku said as he looked, once again, into the eyes of God Realm Pain.

"And now you all die," he said, his face as serious as always. He held his hands out and before anyone could do anything, a force took over everyone and they were sent flying back hundreds of feet, even some buildings crumbled under the force of the blast. God Realm began to rise into the air over the village while everyone was still in a frenzy from the initial attack. He held his hands out, arms open, and looked at the village with hatred as he spoke the words of his attack.

"Shinra..."

* * *

**/* And there you have it! Until next time in Chapter 15: For Whom The Bell Tolls! */**


	15. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**/* All right, this one's 7000+ words, which is a new record for me...**

**But anyway, let's get goin with this e∏c... */**

**

* * *

**

Ask not for whom the bell tolls,

_It tolls for thee..._

**XV For Whom The Bell Tolls XV**

* * *

He held his hands out, arms open, and looked at the village with hatred as he spoke the words of his attack.

"Shinra..." God Realm Pain said, but was interrupted when he was struck all over by shadow bullets. Ryoku stood on top of a nearby building, holding his right hand out, palm down, fingers towards his opponent. The bullets sprayed forth from the tips of his fingers as he waved his arm passed God Realm, who fell from his floating position.

"No!" Ryoku panted, "Shinra _anything_ is bad." That last attack had drained him of a great deal of chakra. The other bodies of Pain immediately took action and rushed Ryoku. Before they could do anything, a wave of sand plowed through them, spewing some of them into separate areas. Ryoku rushed ahead to face God Realm again and everyone else took instantaneous action. Demon Realm fired off several projectile missiles in all directions, destroying many houses and sending a very large cloud of sand and dust billowing up into the air. With such low visibility, many of the ninja were temporarily blinded.

"Not so fast," Gaara growled, bringing all of the sand that was in the air back to the ground, crushing Demon Realm slightly. Temari jumped in with her fan, blowing the rest of the debris in the air away from everyone so they could all see; only two figures remained in front of the Konoha and Suna ninja. Confused, Kakashi used his Sharingan to locate the chakra of one of the hiding bodies of Pain and rushed over. Before he could do anything, a transformed Demon Realm whipped its tail around at Kakashi. He quickly jumped to the side to evade the attack only to see Human Realms foot which sent him flying a few dozen yards away.

* * *

A slew of weapons flew at Hungry Ghost Realm as he went in towards the center of the village. Most missed their target, but some hit key points, entrapping him with explosive tag kunai. The blast was vicious and just after it happened, a rush of white went in and began striking furiously with immense speed. One hundred twenty-eight palms of fury struck at him, but since they were chakra based attacks, Hungry Ghost Realm merely smiled as he absorbed the energy in the strikes. Neji's eyes widened when his attack failed and even helped his opponent. He skidded back quickly before Tenten unleashed another onslaught of bladed weapons at their opponent.

* * *

"Where's the one that brings them back?!" shouted Tekaharu, looking around at everyone fighting. No one answered as they were all preoccupied with the battle. Every minute the battle lasted, a small amount of Konoha was destroyed as a result.

"Who knows?!" Toumoku yelled as he ducked, narrowly escaping a large paper storm. Temari quickly went to his aid, blasting the paper away.

"Wind, eh?" Konan said, showing no emotion, "It's no matter."

"Oh, it will matter when you've got nothing to fight with!" Temari yelled angrily, taking another vicious swing at Konan. The blast nearly sent Toumoku flying, who had been trying to attack Konan from behind. The papers burst into flames as they came into contact with his specially fabricated ninjutsu. After witnessing the second set of accidental destruction, he vowed solely to use it against the man he hated most. Amid the confusion and disorder of all the fighting, a body in the distance grew larger as it descended closer to where almost everyone was battling. Ryoku had set his shadow barrier to absorb most of the impact. Through an entire building, he crashed, taking the attention away from everyone. All fighting ceased, momentarily, as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Son of a bitch! That mother fucking Shinra Tensei; I'm gonna kill that bastard when..." he said, running towards God Realm; his voice fading as he went farther into the woods. After he left, everyone turned back and shook their heads before they continued fighting.

* * *

Naruto looked at the sky, slightly disappointed. He had almost given up on that accursed jutsu he was trying to learn. He hopped up and made some shadow clones to practice with; and then it hit him. His eyes lit up and he tilted his head up in thought as he received an epiphany. He quickly unfurled the scroll and looked it over once again. The diagrams and markings began to make sense as his eyes fluttered over the paper. Fukasaku approached him while he was reading and Naruto looked up smiling.

"Okay, let's go over the katas again," Fukasaku said. When he was next to Naruto, he realized that the boy was smiling. "You sure seem happy. What's the..." he started to ask, but before he finished, a toad came hopping up to them, almost frantic.

"Kosuke, the one who was sent to Konoha, he's dead!" the messenger toad said, as he approached Naruto and Fukasaku. "His name's gone. It disappeared from the list!"

"Does that mean that something happened to Konoha?!" Fukasaku asked loudly.

* * *

Shima stood on an overhang when she saw Konoha; a once peaceful village now in a stave of emergency. She saw the devastation that Pain unleashed onto the village.

"What is this...?" she said aloud, in a state of shock.

* * *

"I'm counting on you! You have to tell her!" Fukasaku said to the messenger toad.

"Yes, sir!" it responded, before hopping off into an under water tunnel. He emerged from another one, near Konoha, and rushed onward. Naruto and Fukasaku prepared themselves back in Myobokuzan while they waited.

"Fortunately, Shima's already out near Konoha gathering supplies. The three of us can summon some pretty strong stuff together, so get ready!" Fukasaku said.

"Right," Naruto said, his face donning a focused and slightly worried look.

* * *

God Realm Pain left the forest before Ryoku could catch up to him. The Shadow ninja was thoroughly confused when he found himself lost, looking for an opponent that wasn't even there. The gates to Konoha stood tall before Pain as he outstretched his arms. Konan turned towards Temari and the others, paper swirling around her.

"I'll see you later... Or maybe I won't," Konan said, and in an instant, the paper scattered and she was gone.

Hungry Ghost Realm Pain stood and watched as Tenten and Neji regrouped, again, and prepared for the next attack. He smiled slightly and was off, rushing away from his opponents. Confused, the two ninja stood there, wondering why he had just left.

Human Realm Pain thrust a kick that landed on Tekaharu's chest. He stumbled back and fell over a nearby fruit cart, trippig backwards. When he got up to retaliate, Human Realm Pain was gone; nowhere to be seen at all.

Demon Realm and Animal Realm dropped dead on the spot as God Realm spoke the words: "Shinra Tensei."

* * *

"Shima! Fukasaku sent me to..." the messenger said before he was cut off.

"We need a summons," Shima said, her face hardening again. Nodding in agreement, the messenger backed off a bit while Shima leapt forward. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Shima shouted as gravity took over and her extended arm met the ground.

* * *

Tekaharu looked up and didn't see Human Realm. Instead, he found a pillar of wreckage coming his way. He made a mad dash but it was too wide for him to escape. The debris from God Realm Pain's attack threw him off, breaking bones and leaving him buried beneath a part of Konoha, where darkness began to come over him.

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Toumoku were at the gates when Konan disappeared. They looked only to see God Realm prepare his attack and their eyes widened as they watched. They were too far away to do anything and they knew it, which was the worst feeling of all. The force started with them, forcing them to go flying off in all different directions but not in with the buildings behind them. They hit the ground hard, and then darkness began to fall over them.

Tenten and Neji looked up when a moving shadow reached them. However, it was moving only because the object casting it was moving in their direction. When they saw the wave of buildings and parts, they went to take cover. The force of all the rushing wreckage tore through any shelter in its path of momentum; darkness soon fell over them as well.

Kakashi turned around immediately, only to be swept up in the blast. Tossing and thrashing in the epicenter of the torrent, he was torn up and beaten by the twisting metal and stone. Following the wall of shrapnel, he was eventually flooded out into a street where he remained still; buried under part of the village. Darkness came over him before he had even hit the ground.

* * *

A massive cloud of dust appeared, and a massive shadowed figure could be seen. When the cloud cleared, Naruto stood, sage mode active, atop Gamakichi, who in turn stood atop an even larger battle toad. All of them were standing in the desolation that was the gates to Konoha. Shima hopped up next to Fukasaku and Naruto.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked, confused as to where he was at the moment. He looked back and saw what was left of the village. God Realm Pain leapt and landed hard a few dozen yards in front of Naruto, still in some mist.

"It's obvious who did this," Shima said to Fukasaku.

"I feel the same presence when I fought by Jiraiya's side," Fukasaku said. When Naruto heard this, the rage was visible on his face.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the destruction, seeing what Pain did to Konoha.

"Damn it," she mumbled, "Damn it, damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT!!" she continued, getting louder as she shouted the words. "I'll never forgive you Pain. NEVER!" The once proud of Konoha lay moderately in shambles; reduced to sixty percent of its original size. The mark on her forehead was gone, symbolizing that she had already released her Souzou Saisei. Katsuyu had attached to all of the citizens just before the blast to reduce any damage they took and to also heal them in case such devastation occurred.

* * *

Naruto looked at God Realm Pain as the dust settled, hatred visible on his face.

"This saves me the trouble of looking for you," God Realm said, his usual blank expression on his face. In the woods somewhere in the distance, Hell Realm summoned a giant Enma head before him. The crushed and mangled remains of Demon Realm were in the hands of this spirit, forming its usual shape again. In succession, the same happened with the others, stepping out of the head free of injury. Demon Realm Pain gathered Animal Realm in its arms and wound up, throwing Animal Realm towards the place where Naruto and God Realm Pain stood. In the air, Animal Realm made some quick hand signs and as she landed, the other four paths were summoned to the same place.

"Looks like all six are here," Fukasaku said to Naruto, voicing his observation. Naruto prepared to go face Pain when suddenly, out of nowhere, a crater appeared, splitting the ground on which Pain stood. Tsunade, using the last of her strength, made a final attempt on Pain's life.

"I am the fifth Hokage," Tsunade said in a weary but forceful tone, "And I cannot forgive you for what you've done; for stomping on the institutions of those who came before me. As Hokage, I will put a stop to his, here and now."

God Realm stood emotionless at her efforts, "It seems as though you understand a little of my pain now, but I have no use for you..."

Demon Realm was already on the offensive. Having already transformed, he stood before Tsunade and took a vicious swing. Tsunade avoided the strike with ease but, drained already as she was, did not pay enough attention to the tail. The whip like spear attached to Demon Realm lurched forward and stuck into Tsunade's midsection; eyes widening as she felt the impact. The tail raised into the air, bringing her with it, as it whipped around and flung her carelessly aside. Almost instantaneously, Naruto and several ANBU officers acted: The ANBU rushed to her side, the blood already beginning to pool around her, and Naruto crushed Demon Realm Pain. In one motion, Naruto had leapt forward and destroyed one of the bodies of Pain. Just as the ANBU were taking the barely breathing Tsunade away, Naruto could hear her last words clearly.

"Forgive me, Naruto, but do not forgive him..." she said before loosing consciousness. Naruto's eyes gathered even more hatred and sadness as he shouted out to Pain.

"Let's settle this once and for all!!" Naruto shouted to God Realm Pain. Hell Realm shifted to the rear position as Animal Realm, Human Realm, and Hungry Ghost Realm slid up front in one smooth movement. Fukasaku picked up a small Katsuyu as he hopped towards Naruto.

"Here, it says it has intel on this guy," Fukasaku said, putting it in Naruto's pocket. Animal Realm kneeled down, performing hand signs as she summoned as giant rhinoceros, which charged at Naruto with great speed and force. Naruto remained still; watching, waiting. When the beast was upon him, he simply tuned to one side and place his hands on the horn, using the sage strength and momentum of the creature's charge to toss it easily into the air. Animal Realm was quick to respond with more summons; this time a giant dog and bird of prey. The bird soared above as the dog went in for an attack and Naruto saw an opening he hoped would win him the fight. He threw a kunai at God Realm Pain who blocked it easily as it ricocheted off a few dozen feet off to the side. The dog was almost on Naruto when Fukasaku and Shima jumped into the air and began singing their paralyzing tune. The dog froze and the bird began to fall as Naruto summoned clones to the field. Together, he lead two clones with the newly formed sage giant rasengans. God Realm stayed in the same position as he watched the dog and bird get simultaneously struck by the swirling energy. Two of the battle toads drew their swords and leapt as the creatures started to fly off into the distance. Naruto set his sights on Hungry Ghost Realm who had dashed to the front.

"Careful! Ninja techniques won't work on this one, he'll just absorb them," Katsuyu said in Naruto's ear. He dashed ahead to meet his opponent, swinging in the same arc as Hungry Ghost Realm. Both fighters missed their targets, but the body of Pain was sent flying off, skidding as he hit the ground hard. The body finally stopped moving as it approached Human Realm's feet; Sage energy allowing Naruto to strike in a larger range than his own appendages allowed him. The animals that were summoned had been stabbed and killed by the large toads as well, leaving Animal Realm with little more to fight with.

"I see you've become a sage just like Master Jiraiya," God Realm said, starting to take a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Naruto said, noticing God Realm beginning to move, "What do you mean by Master?"

"He was my old Master," God Realm said, "I am your fellow pupil, so we should be able to understand each other. How our master longed for peace..." he said, trailing off. Naruto had summoned more clones to the field and they were moving oddly behind him.

"You're funny," Naruto said, holding his Rasen-Shuriken high in the air. "Look at Konoha, at all the destruction you've brought! How can this possibly be peace?" he shouted, angrily.

"You can't see the ocean for the water," God Realm replied, "You know not the meaning of peace. Come quietly, your death will bring about a new era, one of true peace; that I can assure you."

"Here's your peace," Naruto shouted, as he swung his arm around, heaving the swirling energy, shaped in the from of a shuriken, towards the remaining bodies of Pain. Human Realm and Hell Realm leapt off to the right, towards the kunai that was still sticking into the ground. Human Realm grabbed Animal Realm and Hungry Ghost Realm to the left, narrowly avoiding the attack when suddenly it expanded and struck the three of them. Human Realm was severed cleanly in half, then butchered from the torso up as his upper half fell into the attack. Hungry Ghost Realm was also chewed up as Human Realm let go after throwing Animal Realm. The only survivor, save God and Hell Realm, summoned everything: the dog, the rhinoceros, the bird, a large crustacean, and several other creatures. In an instant, a large cloud of smoke came out of one of the toads' mouthes as it jumped over the battle, enshrouding everything in dark, blurred vision. A pair of toad eyes looked at Animal Realm and she was knocked over by some mysterious force. A large knife shot down, attempting to kill God Realm and Hell Realm who both dodged the attack. Animal Realm stood wearily; not able to see, she ran straight into two rasengans, held by Naruto, killing her instantly. Naruto panted as he stumbled out of the toad's mouth, his eyes having reverted to symbolize his sage mode having been released. Hell Realm ran off, collecting bodies and God Realm watched, waiting for Naruto's next move when he noticed his condition.

"Now is my chance," God Realm said as he rushed forward towards Naruto. Hell Realm took this time of distraction to maneuver towards the woods with the dead bodies. Out of nowhere, a voice could be heard shouting at Hell Realm.

"NO! I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M KILLING THE ONE THAT BRINGS THEM BACK, NARUTO!" the voice shouted from across the barren landscape. Encasing Hell Realm in a circular dome of shadow, Ryoku stepped forward and into the shell. Never again would he have to worry about fighting these bastards, never. Naruto looked up and saw Ryoku walking out of a dissipating bubble of shadow; his timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Tag, you're in!" Naruto yelled to Ryoku, whom had just seen who Naruto was fighting. Anger rose to his face when he saw God Realm attacking Naruto. A flash of light twisted Naruto's form and in an instant, the blond sage was gone. Everything stopped as they were all so utterly confused as to what happened that they almost forgot what they were all doing; Ryoku was the first to break the silence.

"Fucker, I got you this time," he said, running at God Realm Pain, shadow wall ready to redirect the push he knew was coming.

* * *

Naruto stood in Myobokuzan, looking at the sky, panting heavily. He knew that he only had one more in him if he was lucky, but this was how the plan needed to go.

"I really lucked out with Ryoku there," he said out loud as he set down next to the scroll he had hung in the wall of the house he had been staying in. He took another good look at it to see if there was anything he could do to make the trip less draining, but he didn't have enough time to think in depth right now. He made two clones and sat down, closing his eyes as he became still. One with nature, he gathered the natural energy, feeling it around him as it pooled inside; energizing him with what he needed to win. When he was ready, he opened his eyes slowly and stood up, waiting for the right moment, and then he felt it and was off in the same flash of light that contorted his form into nothing.

* * *

Ryoku was not struggling, but at the same time he was getting nowhere in the battle with God Realm. Everything he threw at him was repelled and just as he was about to get stabbed with God Realm's sword, Pain tapped the kunai with his foot. Naruto appeared in that same moment, and swung his leg around, striking God Realm in the head and sending him sprawling across the field. Naruto looked over at Ryoku and spoke.

"Go to what's left of the village," Naruto said. Ryoku went to object, but Naruto interrupted him. "Just do as I say," he said, this time softer. He didn't even turn to see if Ryoku left as he walked over towards God Realm who had already stood again. Ryoku gave one last look at Naruto, over his shoulder, as he went back to the remains of Konoha only to see Naruto get flung by that damned Shinra Tensei.

"Only five seconds..." Naruto said aloud, observing the interval after immediately rushing at God Realm again; getting pushed further.

"We'll just have to do an illusion like before," Fukasaku said.

"Shinra Tensei," God Realm said, having already rushed into the center of the giant toads. He floated for a fraction of a second before releasing the invisible energy all around him. The large creatures were sent flying off in all directions, damaging them heavily and even killing some. Shima and Fukasaku began gathering the necessary energy to perform the illusion when God Realm spoke again.

"No one has ever given Pain this much trouble before," God Realm said, "You must be strong, but..." he trailed off, holding his arm forward, "Bansho Tenin," he finished. Naruto felt a strange force come over him, but this time it was pulling him towards his opponent. Shocked and confused, he couldn't fight the force as he watched the ground move under him as he got closer. God Realm held up his sword and as Naruto approached him, brought it upwards. When Naruto was mere feet away, he redirected him down and brought the sword with him, pinning him to the ground by the hands with the blade.

"This doesn't matter," Naruto said, trying think quickly, "You're the last one so..." he started to speak again, but was cut off by Pain.

"Not quite," God Realm said, interrupting Naruto.

"What do you mean, not quite?" Naruto asked.

"These bodies are just puppets. It seems as though there is someone controlling them from the shadows," Katsuyu said in Naruto's ear.

"Okay, we need to do it now!" Fukasaku said to Shima.

"Right," Shima agreed, preparing herself for the illusion. Suddenly, Fukasaku was sent flying towards Pain.

"I've had enough of your illusions," God Realm said, holding up a smaller blade. The toad was helpless as he struck the dagger, blood spilling out over the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as Fukasaku's lifeless body hit the ground next to him; hatred seeping back in to replace the incredulousness that had been previously inhabiting his expression.

"Why?!" Naruto shouted, "Why are you doing this?!" Pain looked down at Naruto.

"I guess there's time for a talk," he said, speaking in a tone that transmitted no emotion. "You ask me why? I answer with this: something not even Jiraiya could achieve. As I said before, through justice, I will bring peace."

"Peace?" Naruto said softly, "How can this 'justice' bring peace? You killed my master, my teachers, and my friends; how can you call this justice?!"

"So what do you want, having gone through this pain?" God Realm asked, looking down at the angry Naruto.

"I will kill you, and bring peace to the world of ninjas!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, that is wonderful," Pain said, taking a few steps around him, "But _MY_ family, _MY_ friends, _MY_ village... All were destroyed too. Do you really think that ninjas of Konoha are the only ones allowed to talk about peace and justice?" Pain continued, "When the great land stabilized, the smaller lands, such as my homeland, were left to bear the wounds of their war. We're both looking for the peace Jiraiya spoke of: you against me and me against Konoha. We are no different," he continued. Pain kept talking of his justice; attempting to persuade Naruto to come quietly. Naruto had been still the entire time God Realm spoke. His eyes were closed, listening to the sad truths that Pain told, the twisted nature of his logic was easy to ignore as he gathered up energy; energy that was essential to finding where the real Pain was located. He opened his eyes and the markings had, returned symbolizing, once again, a sage ready for action.

"Are you quite finished?" Naruto asked, interrupting Pain's speech. God Realm just looked down at him, kneeling so his face could be close to Naruto's.

"Am I finished?" he asked, "Not until I have the nine-tailed fox. Not until my plans are sent into action." He stood once more and turned his back to Naruto as he spoke next, "You know, Jiraiya was easier to take care of than you. He put up less of a fight and tried to talk to me more than you. Maybe that's why he's dead and you're stuck here. He wasn't even worth killing, just a weak man who tried to chat his way out of death." Naruto winced as God Realm bad talked Jiraiya.

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked, "You said you trained under him. Have you no respect?" he asked.

"Not for anyone as blind as him," Pain replied, "He and that Tsunade that I took care of earlier. Both of them couldn't find the peace that they were looking for. But me, I will bring the peace I seek; I'm not weak like either if them."

* * *

She was off, having used her Byakugan to look into the distance, she saw that Naruto was in trouble.

* * *

Pain finished spearing Naruto to the ground, immobilizing him so that he couldn't fight back. The chakra receiving blades ran into Naruto's body, releasing Nagato's chakra into him, controlling him.

"There now, the wounds aren't deep. And, I've avoided your vital organs," God Realm said, looking at the blond teenager at his feet. Naruto looked back up at him, but he saw a figure behind him, a female figure. He recognized Hinata as she smashed the ground, creating a small crater where Pain had been standing before he leapt out of the way.

"Hinata! No!" Naruto yelled, "You're no match for this guy. He'll kill you!"

"I know," Hinata said in a stronger tone than usual. "Naruto, the times we spent with each other were the greatest times of my life. Always had I dreamt that we'd grow old together when suddenly you admit to the same feelings some time ago. If I die here and now, protecting you, my life will end the happiest it's ever been," Hinata finished, turning towards God Realm Pain. She gathered her chakra and began a rush at Pain, "Juho Soshiken!" she yelled, bringing her strike forth at Pain. The empty eyes with ripples of pain looked at Hinata with no emotion as he spoke the words he used so much as of late.

"Shinra Tensei," God Realm said, holding his hand up towards the rushing Hinata. The invisible force that pushed so many before, sent Hinata straight into the ground, skidding back until she stopped next to Naruto. Bleeding in several areas, she turned her head towards her trapped love.

"I love you," she said with a smile, before attempting to stand, only to find herself effectively immobilized. God Realm walked over towards them, drawing another blade as he spoke.

"This is just how my parents were killed by Konoha ninja, right before my very eyes," he said as he stood over them, sword hovering over Hinata. Naruto looked with big eyes as he dropped the blade into Hinata throat, spraying some of her blood onto Naruto's face. He drew the blade back and stabbed again, this time impaling her through the chest, through the heart.

Hinata was dead.

Naruto watched her exhale her last breath as he looked back up at God Realm, the blind rage visible in his eyes.

"Love breeds sacrifice, which breeds hate. It's a never ending cycle that only ends in pain," Nagato said through God Realm. The kyuubi chakra streaming over Naruto's skin erupted in an explosion of emotion. An anthropomorphized fox-like creature could be seen through the cloud of dust that was sent into the air by the mild blast. A figure with six perfectly visible tails emerged from the settling dust.

"Do you hate me?" Pain asked, looking at the beast. He received a menacing growl as a response. "No matter, my pain is greater than yours," Pain finished. Six tailed Naruto held the necklace that Tsunade had given him in one of his hands as the seal began to restrain him. In an instant, he crushed the necklace, releasing the seal, and in a flurry of power, he rushed towards God Realm. "Shinra tensei," he said, pushing against six-tailed Naruto's attack. The kyuubi chakra was so great, however, that the boy was able to not only resist it, but also turned it against his opponent. Six-tailed Naruto began to form a ball of energy in front of his face, seething his raging emotions into his next attack. Pain looked and held his hand out towards a large rock.

"Bansho Tenin," he called out, bringing the large rock towards him. Naruto stood in the middle as the boulder came rocketing towards him, his back facing the object. The bubbling energy that Naruto held in the air, ready to attack, burst when the giant rock smashed into him. The bubbling ball of energy fell between the feet of Naruto and Pain, as it erupted in an enormous explosion. The energy expanded in a wave of destruction that destroyed a large area around God Realm and Naruto, blasting them both back. God Realm stood, panting, as he looked at Naruto. His clothes half blasted off, moderately injured, he spoke with slight awe in his voice as the six-tailed Naruto began to emerge from underneath the rubble.

"The fox's power..." he breathed, "It's amazing..." he finished. He leapt off, away from the beast he was previously attacking. Naruto followed him, a high speed pursuit through what was left of the woods, bringing Naruto and Pain closer to Nagato. Suddenly, God Realm turned around and put his hands together.

"Chibaku Tensei," he said, a black mass forming between his hands. He threw the object and ducked quickly out of the way as it activated in the air. A large swirling energy came forth from the mass as it suddenly collapsed into itself. Land and tree began o be attracted to it as they leapt from the ground with great force. The masses that were attracted to the object now increased in size as the vortex became more ferocious in its gathering. Naruto looked back in curiosity as he felt the force attract him as well. His form flew up to the mass and became 'stuck' as the force pulled more rock to it, crushing him. Nagato was painting and bleeding heavily from the nose as he tried to comfort Konan.

"This is the nine-tailed fox," Nagato said.

"Still, you don't need to go that far," Konan replied, in a worried tone, "You're in no shape to keep this up."

"I can't afford to go easy on this one," Nagato panted, "But I have him, the fox has been captured."

* * *

Naruto was stuck in a heated internal battle. In his mind, he fell to his knees, hands on his head.

"I don't know what to do," he cried out, "Somebody help me, give me the answer!" An ominous voice from nowhere echoed across his mind.

"Destroy everything. Destroy all that hurts you," the Nine-Tailed Fox said, "Give me your heart and soul, and I will save you from the pain." Naruto lurched, arching his back as he exposed his stomach. The seal that kept the kyuubi in place began to swirl, opening up to release the fox's power. Blood poured out from the hole the release was making in his abdomen. His physical form broke free from some of the rubble and the head of an eight-tailed fox form raged and yelled menacingly at God Realm.

"I can't believe this," God Realm said.

"Come here and remove this seal," the beast said to the inner Naruto. As the teenage boy began to shuffle over and begin to peel away the seal, someone grabbed him and leapt away from the gates that lead into the depths of Naruto's inner prison.

"I never wanted to see you again," Minato Namikaze said to the fox. "But I guess we're even, because now I get to see my son, Naruto."

"Get over here!" the demon yelled, "I'll kill ya!!"

"That won't make me come closer," the fourth hokage said, "Right Naruto," he said, addressing his son. Naruto was still chuckling with joy when he heard the greatest ninja of all time refer to him as his son. When he settled down, his face adopted a look of sadness and anger as he walked over to his father.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Why did you cause so much trouble for me? Why did you seal that damned fox in me?"

"Honestly," Minato said, "It was so you could use it. But there is another reason as well. Sixteen years ago, someone was controlling the fox; a very powerful ninja."

"Was it Pain?" Naruto asked his father.

"No," Minato said, "It was another member of Akatsuki; the one with the mask. He's probably using Pain..." he began to say before he was interrupted.

"No," Naruto said, "Pain hates Konoha. His village was destroyed the same way."

"That's true, but I'm sure he's being used because of that hatred." Just the thought of someone using Pain made Naruto scared.

"There's someone using Pain?!" he said aloud, "Why is this happening to us... To Konoha?"

"Pain is right you know," Minato said, his eyes dropping, "Trying to save the things you love breeds war. As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used by that hatred." Naruto looked down too, thinking along the lines of what his father had just said.

"Maybe as long as the ninja system exists, there can be no peace or order," Naruto said after a moment of thought.

"The hatred will create another Pain," the fourth said aloud, "That's what really killed Jiraiya, the hatred that all us ninjas fight."

"So what is the answer?" Naruto asked, beginning to become frantic, "I can't forgive Pain, I just can't."

"You have to find the answer yourself," the fourth said.

"But if you and Jiraiya couldn't find it, there's no way I can!" Naruto shouted, "I'm just a stupid kid, not a great ninja like..." he started to say before he was cut off by his father.

"You're not stupid," Minato said, smiling, "You're the only one to have figured out my jutsu. You will find this answer, I believe in you." Naruto smiled up at his father and hugged him.

"Thank you," Naruto said, stepping back.

"I must leave now, my chakra is fading," Minato said, "I can restore this seal, but this is the last time." Naruto looked down at his stomach which was still open from unsealing part of the beast.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that damned fox," Naruto said, cracking his knuckles as Minato fixed the seal.

* * *

God Realm looked up at the mass in the sky.

"The fox is gone..." he said aloud in a confused tone. He looked closer and saw Naruto standing on the sphere of compacted debris. He watched as Naruto just sat there, with an angered expression on his face. He was gathering natural energy, but he was letting it all in. He was beginning to turn into a frog when suddenly, he unleashed some of the natural energy and disappeared in a twisting warp of light. A kunai stuck into God Realm's left arm as Naruto appeared suddenly beside him, in sage mode. Naruto had used the excess natural energy to transport to God Realm, having marked him before he left.

"Take me to the real you," Naruto said.

"You..." Pain said, "Jiraiya... all of Konoha even..." he continued, "You are all quite something, but the time for talk is over. There is nothing you can say that will change anything." He rushed towards Naruto, sword pointed at him again, as Naruto just stood there, looking back at God Realm.

"Then I'll find you myself," Naruto said, moving slightly to the left as the sword pierced his right shoulder. He felt the energy again; this time where it was coming from. The sword remained in his arm and God Realm's eyes widened as Naruto smiled.

"Found you," Naruto said. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" he yelled. God Realm let go of the weapon and turned away but found himself facing a large boulder. The multiple Narutos stood together and formed another large Rasen-shuriken. A smoke bomb went off and hid him in a cloud of thick smoke, God Realm didn't fall for it.

"There it is," Pain said, looking at the flying disc of swirling energy. "Shinra Tensei," he said, dispersing the energy. A cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto's head poked up as he threw another Realm went to dodge when suddenly several more Naruto clones jumped up and grabbed him. The disc expanded, but God Realm was too quick, he pushed the other two down, forcing himself up and over the attack as it hit the clones instead. He was in the air, ready to make his next move when he noticed the ground underneath him transform. Hundreds of Naruto clones, disguised as rocks, revealed themselves as God Realm Pain fell to the ground where they all were standing, ready for him. The five seconds had barely squeaked by when he landed, holding his hands out.

"Shinra Tensei," he said, repelling everyone from him. The real Naruto was held forward by a long chain of clones. Panting, Naruto looked into Pain's eyes with the hatred that filled him before. This was it, the final moment.

Without even so much as a breath could be made, Naruto rushed God Realm, Rasengan swirling in his hand. He swung his arm forward and before Pain could do anything, the attack hit sending him dozens of yards away in a raging ball of energy. He screamed as the attack tore through his clothes and ripped away bits of flesh. Naruto collapsed, and a voice could be heard as his footsteps echoed in Naruto's ears.

"Mother FUCKER!" Ryoku yelled, skidding next to Naruto. God Realm stood again, shaking and torn; he coughed and panted, a broken opponent. Ryoku looked down at Naruto who looked back up at him. Pain stumbled over and grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him up.

"You will evade me NO LONGER!" God Realm shouted as he went to crush half of Naruto's body. The boy fell to the ground as God Realm let go. Unable to move, God Realm looked around and saw Ryoku binding him with his shadow.

"No, you will evade ME no longer," Ryoku said, walking forwards towards Pain. He stepped out of his shadow and walked to God Realm as the darkness he left, temporarily, slithered over and encased Naruto's body. Moments later, Naruto stood, free from injury. Naruto looked over at Ryoku, hands outstretched towards the panting, immobilized Pain. He watched as Ryoku, without mercy, broke every bone in God Realm's body, crushing the man with every ounce of strength he had.

"It's finally over," Ryoku said, turning back to Naruto.

"No it isn't," Naruto responded, looking towards the mountain where Nagato was transmitting from. "Go back to the village. Tell them I have a plan and not to follow me," Naruto finished, rushing off in an instant towards the mountain peak.

* * *

Naruto approached the tree of paper and pried it open as he walked in to find Nagato. He looked over and saw the pail, thin, husk of a man sitting in a chair, chakra transmitters stuck all through his back. Konan approached Naruto, standing between him and Nagato.

"Konan, stand aside," Nagato said.

"Nagato..." Konan began to say, looking back at Nagato, before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Are you the real one?" Naruto asked.

"So," Nagato said, wiping some residual blood from his nose, "Peace has finally arrived..." Nagato said, greeting Naruto sardonically. The teenager just looked at Nagato for a short while before he spoke.

"We need to talk," Naruto finally said.

* * *

**// And there you have it, hopefully you guys liked it!!**

**// A usual, read and review, and see you again next time in chapter 16: Twist Of Fate!!**


	16. Twist of Fate

**/* Okay, this one's a bit shorter, but still...**

**Read/Review please :) */

* * *

**

**XVI Twist of Fate XVI

* * *

**

"Words mean nothing now," Nagato said, looking into Naruto's eyes. Naruto returned the look, staring deep into Nagato's dull grey Rin'negan.

"We need to talk," Naruto said again.

"Do you hate me?" Nagato asked, feeling slightly more willing to listen to the teenager that stood before him. Naruto felt anger as flashes of memories scrolled through his mind like a flip book. He kept his silence though, despite his anger.

"Do you want to kill me?" Nagato continued. Again, Naruto didn't answer; remaining silent was the only thing keeping him listening, and not murderous.

"See? There's nothing to discuss, you couldn't even give me an answer," Nagato said. Suddenly, Nagato shot a metal projectile blade into Naruto. "I can easily control you from here. Oh, and worry not, for it's not a fatal wound. I wouldn't want to kill my precious..." He trailed off at the end when he looked and saw Naruto look up at him, anger in his eyes. Pupils of sage mode were crossed out by the Kyuubi, which overcame Nagato's controlling chakra.

"I came here to talk to you," Naruto said forcefully. His hand wandered to the metal sticking forth from him as he spoke. "But seeing you here makes me sick. What you've done to yourself, all for the sake of revenge." He violently removed the spike from his abdomen, the hole closing up as the Kyuubi chakra healed the wound. He walked forward, getting faster as he approached Nagato. Seeing Naruto now rushing towards Nagato, Konan immediately stepped between them. Naruto was ready to strike, mere feet away from the man he hated, when he faltered.

'I'm glad your my apprentice,' Jiraiya's memory said in Naruto's mind. Naruto stopped in mid swing as he spoke.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said, "Said the day would come when people truly understood each other, that he had faith. I wasn't even really paying attention when he said he wanted me to find the answer. I was too happy just to having his approval to really appreciate his words. But now I know," he said, drooping his head slightly as he looked at the ground, "It's not easy..."

"That doesn't change the fact that you hate me," Nagato said, "Love and forgiveness cannot be bought with pretty words. The time for Jiraiya's idealism has passed; it's just not realistic. You said yourself that you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, but you're not God. It would only be an excuse to have your selfish revenge."

"You're right," Naruto said, still looking down.

"Yes," Nagato said, "So how can you really believe in Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing reality?" Naruto was silent for a few moments, but spoke after he was done thinking.

"I just want to know," Naruto said, "You said you were Jiraiya's apprentice too, but how did you turn out like this? I know nothing about you, so I want to hear your story before I give you my answer."

"Let's just..." Konan started to say, but was cut off by Nagato.

"No. I want to hear his answer," Nagato said, his eyes hungry for Naruto's words, "I will tell my story."

Nagato spoke; he told the story of his parents' deaths before his very eyes. He spoke of how he met Konan and Yahiko on the brink of starvation. He told Naruto of how he met Jiraiya and of the battle with the rogue ninja that almost killed Yahiko. He described the training and philosophy that Jiraiya instilled during the three years they were together. Nagato spoke of Yahiko's dreams and how they grew together, the three of them. The gang they had made had gotten popular over the years, such that Hanzo himself approached them with an offer to create peace with the other countries.

"It was a trap," Nagato said, "He and Danzo of Konoha had made an agreement. Hanzo was to help Danzo become Hokage, and in return, Danzo was to help Hanzo remain in power." At the mention of Danzo, Naruto's eyes widened in mild realization.

Nagato continued the story of how they had trapped them and held Konan hostage. He then spoke of the hardest part, being forced to kill his greatest friend Yahiko. When he was frozen in fear, his friend ran up and did the deed himself. The greatest pain had failed his first answer for Jiraiya, and he decided to take Yahiko's dream into his own hands. He defeated every ninja there save Danzo, Hanzo, and a few other black-ops.

"I used the technique that gave me these chakra transmitters, lodged in my back," Nagato said, "I summoned a creature that stole the very souls of my enemies. And when I was done, I was manic with the bitter love of vengeance. I loved to hurt back the people who hurt me. But Yahiko was still dead, and I became the leader of out gang. I lost so many more people in battle after that; they just wouldn't stop dying. You all speak of peace, but every mission that you take will fund the war. You all know this but still you all speak of peace. HYPOCRITES!" he shouted, leaning forward in his chair. "Your peace is nothing but violence towards us smaller countries. Life breeds pain, even inadvertently. As long as man lives, they too will hate. There is no such thing as peace and what Master Jiraiya spoke of was merely fantasy," he finished. Naruto didn't speak for a short while after the story and Nagato was the first to fill the silence.

"So, now that you've heard my story, I want to know your answer," Nagato said.

"That may be true, and you may be right," Naruto said, rifling through his pockets, eventually pulling out a book.

"Really?" Nagato said, incredulous that he had convinced Naruto.

"Killing you won't bring peace," Naruto said. "I understand you now, but I still hate you and I still can't forgive you."

"Then let us go," Nagato said to Naruto.

"No," Naruto replied. Nagato was caught off guard by this answer. "Because Jiraiya believed in me, I will believe in what he believed in. That is my answer. Killing you will stop you for now, but really, you've already been stopped. All that is left is a struggle for who will be the next big threat. You aren't pain; you're nothing but a hurt and struggling child, no more along the path of life than I am. But this is where we part on that road: I won't kill you." Naruto's eyes returned to their natural state, sage mode having worn off and the Kyuubi having backed down.

Nagato was speechless for a moment after Naruto spoke his wisdom. Finally, he said, "So what now? We just sit back and wait for you to find peace? I already have my peace, and it's almost complete."

"What you speak of isn't peace," Naruto said, "It just causes fear. And fear will cause bravery, which will cause sacrifice. You said yourself, sacrifice and love breed hate, so your peace is meaningless," he finished.

"There can be no peace in the cursed world..." Nagato said, trailing off.

"Then I will break the curse," Naruto said, "If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."

"You... That's... Those words..." Nagato said, struggling for the words he wanted to speak.

"Yes," Naruto replied, "Those were the lines from Jiraiya's book here." He held out The Legend Of The Gutsy Ninja, showing Nagato the cover. He flipped to the back cover as he spoke again. "The first book he ever wrote. He was going to change the world with this book. At the end here, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his. That was you, Nagato." These words rang in the small, withering heart of Nagato, as his eyes widened.

"No," Nagato said.

"But what is the name of the main character?" Naruto asked. This triggered a memory of the days when he trained under Jiraiya, when he inspired his master to write the book that Naruto held.

"This can't be. It's just a coincidence," Nagato said,

"More than coincidence. It's Naruto!" the teenage boy said. "Your inspiration and my name, all in this book. I will become Hokage, and there will be peace. I'll make sure of it, even for Amagakure too. Believe in me..." Naruto said, trailing off.

Nagato was looping through memory after memory of the similarities between young Naruto and himself. Flash after flash, scene after scene, all up to this very moment.

"The book of two," Naruto finished, "Influenced by you, and carried out by me. I assure you..."

"We both studied under the same master," Nagato finally said, "When I spoke before, about us understanding each other, I wasn't serious. But you remind me of myself when I was younger. I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in, or really even the man himself, but I can see down a different path now. I've traveled my course but you hold a different future," he said, removing his hands from the chair in which he sat.

"Nagato..." Konan said, sadness falling over face.

"I will believe in you," Nagato said, "In us. He said, making some slow hand sings. "But there is something we need to do. Jiraiya himself told me he saw the answer in my Rin'negan, and I still believe it is. With these eyes, I see that you are the second answer. The embodiment of what could still be, and with that," Nagato continued, making some slow and steady hand signs, "That I give you this gift."

"Nagato...!" Konan shouted, worried for her dearest friend.

"No, I have a new choice. One that I'd given up on..." Nagato said. Just as he finished, the Enma head appeared before them and opened it's mouth. Ghost like hands snaked out and met with Nagato, changing him in some way that Naruto couldn't see or decipher. Nagato stood from his chair; sickly thin and wavering, he walked over and stood near Naruto.

"This is where we part ways," Nagato said, "But you must bring the peace our Jiraiya spoke of," Nagato finished. As he was speaking, he made completely different hand signs. Suddenly, giving no previous signs and intentions, he moved his open palm and grabbed Naruto's head. His cold, chakra transmitting fingers dug into his face and he yelled. His muffled cries shortly stopped and he was rendered speechless when he saw the realms of life and death, the paths on which everyone all lived, before him. He saw a shadowed figure approach him, but as Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head, he lost consciousness. Before did though, he clearly heard a voice in his mind. 'I see me in you. You are my embodiment, my reincarnation, my eighth path,' But what was odd was that it wasn't Nagato who spoke...

Nagato stumbled back from the encounter, setting back in his chair. He held his eyes tight shut, blood running down his cheeks, and made his last jutsu. He released every soul he had taken that day; returning them to whom they were taken from. When he was done, the body of pain slumped back with a smile. Konan closed her eyes as she watched the man die before her, then turned to the unconscious the teenager on the floor.

* * *

"Naruto," Konan said, after a short while, when Naruto began to stir. She was controlling Nagato's hovering body, which was enshrouded in paper. "Take me to God Realm." Naruto stood, dizzy, and together the two went down to the place where Naruto had defeated the other realms of Pain. All the while, Naruto couldn't stop rubbing his burning eyes.

"If I may ask, why are you taking him?" Naruto asked when he noticed Konan covering his corpse with paper as well.

"God Realm Pain was created from Yahiko's corpse," she responded, "And he was someone very special to us."

"I don't want to see you go back to Akatsuki," Naruto said, still looking down and squinting slightly. He hadn't looked Konan in the eyes yet because of the pain in his, but when he did, Konan's eyes widened and she smiled ever so slightly.

"No," she said, "Yahiko's dream... Nagato's dream... They've entrusted their dreams in you. Nagato believed in you that much, so I too will believe in you. Amagakure will help you make that dream come true."

"My philosophy and name," Naruto said, "That is what Jiraiya gave me. But an understanding of pain, that's what my fellow pupil gave me."

"That is not all," Konan said, holding out her hand. A rush of papers came out and formed a bouquet, which she held out for Naruto. "These are for you. I hope that they will be the flowers of hope that never die."

Together the two shared a smile before Konan turned and left. When she was gone, Naruto began making his way into the woods. As the adrenaline wore off, he was struck by fatigue; although his eyes had stopped hurting. Panting, he leaned against a tree and almost fell forward, but instead was caught by someone and carried back to the village.

"Good job, Naruto," Kakashi said as he carried Naruto on his back.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said excitedly although his voice sounded drained.

"Just hang on," Kakashi said. After a short while of travel, they made it back to the village and Naruto was astonished to see the massive crowd of people waiting for his return. Kakashi set Naruto down as the crowd started closing in on them.

"I told everyone about everything," Katsuyu said, popping out of Naruto's collar. A massive roar of the cheering crowd could be heard as everyone shoved their way to his side.

"Welcome back!" several shouted.

"We believed in you!" another could be heard saying.

"You're a true hero!" and "Thank you Naruto!" were other popular cries. The people began to pick up Naruto and toss him in the air, celebrating his victory over the man who destroyed so much of Konoha. A large group of people made their way through the crowd, shoving their way to the front as the crowd set Naruto on his feet again. Naruto saw the tops of the heads of the people who were approaching them, a blue glint caught his eyes.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out as he rushed over and tackled her to the ground. She was speechless as he embraced her and he didn't let go for a short while.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, tearing up.

"I... You... Pain killed you..." Naruto managed to stammer out. Hinata smiled weakly as they stood together.

"I was gone," she said weakly.

"But you're back," Naruto said, "And I won't let anything bad happen anymore." When he finished, Naruto looked at the others. "How is Tsunade?" he asked. Sakura's eyes dropped as Naruto looked to her. "Take me to her please," he said to Sakura. The mood was solemn as they traveled to the temporary chambers where Shizune was keeping watch over Tsunade.

* * *

"Shikaku," an ANBU member spoke in the ear of a member of the crowd.

"What is it?" Shikamaru's father asked the figure.

"Emergency meeting. You're to report to the council room immediately," the ANBU said before turning away and disappearing in the mass of people.

"This soon?" he asked himself quietly, pensive.

* * *

"**...and that's what happened**," Zetsu's darker half said, having explained what he saw during the Nagato ordeal.

"So what are you going to do now?" his lighter half asked.

"Konan is not coming back then," Madara said.

"No she isn't," Zetsu's lighter half said. Madara was silent for a moment while he thought.

"We're going to need to find another pawn to sync with Gedo Mazo," Madara said after his short pause. He continued to speak when he saw the others still listening intently, "I have another matter to attend to as well. Kisame, you know what to do." As Kisame acknowledged, Madara left the Gedo Mazo statue; warping out of existence there and back into existence elsewhere.

* * *

"She protected the whole village even before she went to face Pain," Shizune said, explaining everything to Naruto. "She's been unconscious ever since," she continued, looking down at this point, "Her vitals dropped for a whole minute, but she started breathing again afterwords. It must have been the hand of God..."

"Not quite," Naruto said in a depressed tone, "Tsunade..." he said trailing off. The White sheet sectioned them off from the outside, in the makeshift hospital for the fifth hokage and the sadness permeated the air around them.

* * *

The meeting was in session and several topics already discussed as the figure spoke from his leaning position on the far wall.

"There's another thing we need to consider as well," Danzo said, "Who will be the next hokage?" Several of the Fire Country spoke out in turn, stating their disapproval to rushing into such an action, but Tsunade's advisor Homura interrupted them.

"My lord, Tsunade is still in a coma," Homura said.

"Yes, We can't decide on a decision when we don't know when she'll wake up," Koharu finished.

"And besides," Homura said, speaking again, "She's partially responsible for Konoha's destruction anyway."

"Well," the head Daimyo said, "I wanted to choose Jiraiya, but He's gone now. So who should it be?" he asked, leaving the rest for debate.

"Well," Danzo said, smiling, "I..."

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake," Shikaku said, interrupting Danzo.

"Ah yes," said the head Daimyo, "'The white fang's' son. He seems reasonable, any thoughts?"

"He's well known, powerful, and respected," Shikaku said.

"He seems a bit young," asked one of the others.

"But Minato was even younger," Shikaku replied.

"Who was his teacher?" asked the head of the meeting.

"The fourth Hokage," Koharu said.

"Well then," the head Daimyo said, "He seems perfect for the..."

"I believe not, though," Danzo said, interrupting the discussion. "I believe that we need a more suitable candidate."

"And who do you suggest?" asked the leader.

"Well," Danzo said, smiling again, "I suggest we put a man in power who is capable of ending this horrible situation we are all in. The leaf was destroyed because we were weak and sympathized with other countries, giving them power. We need someone who is strong enough to not let human weakness overcome Konoha, not again anyway. That man is me!" For the duration of the monologue, every daimyo in the room felt an influence over them; Danzo's words weighed heavy on them all. Only Shikaku's words snapped them back.

"But that isn't the strength we need," Shikamaru's father said. "We need a leader who will be strong, just, and most of all kind. We weren't weak, just blind. I believe Kakashi can help pull everyone together and open the eyes of all the nations. If not, he will get us that much closer," he continued, "So please: consider Kakashi more before you make a final decision." The room was silent for a few moments while everyone considered Shikaku's words.

"Yes," said Danzo, breaking the silence, "All that is nice, but I still think I would be a better Hokage," he finished. The influence sinking heavier on everyone than the last time.

"I think we should let Danzo take care of things, my lord," the Daimyo who sat to the right of the leader said. The head of the meeting was silent for another moment before Shikaku tried one last time to help them to reason.

"Please, we can't let his fascist ideas..." Shikaku said before he was interrupted by the leader of the meeting.

"Then it is settled. Danzo will be the next Hokage." Danzo's face beamed a smile of victory and Shikaku sighed as he put his head in his hands. He stood up and turned to leave. As he walked through the door, he turned back and spoke,

"I hope the day will come where your eyes will be open. Danzo won't open them, but I hope they open soon."

He left the room while everyone congratulated Danzo, sixth Hokage.

* * *

**/* And there you have it! Decided at the last minute to change the title at the last minute.**

**Thought this new one fit better and just sounded altogether better.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, and I'll see you again next time in Chapter 17! */**


	17. Rebuild and Regroup

**_// Okay, I'm back. Didn't mean to take so long, but college work sucks._**

**_// Anyway, here's chapter 17!

* * *

_**

**XVII Rebuild And Regroup XVII**

**

* * *

**

A gloomy haze had set into the streets of the Village Hidden in the Shadows; the slight fog wafted lazily, obscuring most vision beyond several feet. Shadowed figures that came into focus as they approached, walked by without a second glance. There were never plants outside, nor were the stone streets ever dry. The sounds of people drinking in local bars could be heard as he walked down the street.

The sun was always blocked by the overpass far above, but the lights from hanging lanterns was what cast the shadows here; their gentile sway lengthened and shortened the shadows that danced across the ground. A tall, thin, and pale man walked through the gates, which still stood as high as the cliff that held the village within. He waited outside to receive his guest though he would never let the man into his village.

"So what now?" Torei Majha asked the cloaked figure as he snaked his shadow to the gates, closing them without turning his back.

"I was hoping you could tell me," a masked man said, taking a step into what little light there was.

"Well..." Torei Majha said, trailing off at the end while he thought. His voice was not deep, albeit still dark, and had an unnerving scratch that never seemed to go away no matter how many times he cleared his throat. Madara knew he could speak true to this man for he was a man even more twisted than himself, though surprisingly more docile.

"No," Madara said, interrupting him. The sound of this man's voice made Madara eyes clench in irritation. "I just came to see what you thought of the situation."

"This Naruto seems like a powerful being," Torei said, cracking his neck to one side, "If his mere words gave your strongest pawn a change of heart."

"He is but a minor hitch," Madara said.

"It matters not," Torei replied, "He's still important to me. I will need those bijuu and if I'm not mistaken, you want the same thing I do. Once you are restored, our deal can continue."

"I understand that," Madara said, turning around, his cloak bustling behind him, "But you know what's happened to my Akatsuki. Konoha must be stopped."

"Well then," Torei said with a sickly evil smile, "I think there's a great war in order, don't you agree?" Under his mask, Madara smiled slightly as well.

"I do," Madara said, "How shall it start?"

"I was thinking someone attack the Furasshukage, make him jumpy," Torei Majha said. "We want him to attack us. If we can get Konoha on our side, we can at least start to assimilate our political ties. What can't be corrupted must be destroyed... Is Danzo the hokage yet?" he asked.

"I don't know. In all this confusion I couldn't get to the meeting. But the Kage summit is nearing; the messengers from Lightning are approaching the Leaf," Madara said.

"Well, times drawing short for him," Torei Majha said, "If he does not become hokage soon, we may have to find another dark soul to manipulate. On our final note, I expect you to get your Sharingan on your own, but I'm sure you already have a plan for that."

"Indeed I do," Madara said.

"Then on that note, I leave you to your work," Torei Majha said as he turned around, his long, stringy, jet black hair tossed carelessly around the middle of his back as he moved.

Madara looked at him as he went through the gates to the Shadow Village. He smiled under his mask as his body began to dissipate, swirling into the single eye socket of the mask until there was nothing left of him.

* * *

Toumoku looked over his daughter in the hospital bed. Somehow, someone must have been watching over Konoha when Pain attacked because the massive pile of rubble stopped moving only feet away from the main hospital. A figure walked up to him from behind him as he spoke.

"Toumoku," Izuna said, "There's something I want to talk to you about." Toumoku didn't turn to look at the man behind him, although he still spoke.

"Yes, Izuna?" Toumoku asked.

"Well," Izuna said, "I have something you may want to see." Toumoku turned to Izuna and noticed that he was holding something. A cracked mask, Shadow ANBU, was held before Toumoku. He tossed it to Toumoku, who grabbed the mask from the air and looked up at Izuna who was now holding something else. A small vile was dangling from a chain around Izuna's index finger. The liquid, filled to three quarters full and topped off by a cork, sloshed somewhat as the vile swung ever so slightly. Toumoku's eyes widened as he looked at the bottle.

"Thank you," Toumoku said, tearing up as he spoke.

"I just ask one thing of you in return," Izuna said, handing off the poison to the relieved father.

"Anything," Toumoku said.

"I associate with many people," Izuna began, "Most of which I know a great deal about. I travel a lot too, but my specialties are helping those who I know, and I know someone in the Shadow Village who would like to see the Light Village suffer." At the mention of the Light Village, Toumoku's eyes lit with rage.

"I have a score to settle with the Furasshukage," Toumoku said. When Madara saw the anger and hate in his friend's eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he continued the conversation.

"Wow! What a coincidence! That's the same man my friend wanted me to take care of. He said if he got roughed up a bit, he may come to his senses," Izuna said.

"That will change nothing," Toumoku said, "He's a psychotic creature that has no regard for morals or decency. He has to be killed and replaced," he finished. He looked at Izuna, strait in the eyes as he spoke.

"Oh," Izuna said, his eyes widening. "Well, you know him much better than I do," Izuna said. Toumoku simply remained silent.

"So, can you can help me with this. If you can kill the Furasshukage, I can tell my other friend about it and he may be able to finally bring peace to his village. You'd be a real life saver."

"It'd be my honor," Toumoku said as he looked down at his daughter. "After Mikomi here recovers, I'll go. I ask, though, that you accompany me there."

"Anything that'd make you feel comfortable since you're doing me such a huge favor," Izuna said. A medic entered the room moments after they were done speaking and Toumoku excitedly gave him the vile.

* * *

The next few days went very eventfully. Reconstruction had begun and everyone was working together to help. Yamato was a real help, periodically constructing entire buildings as often as his strength would allow.

Naruto was feeling depressed as he sat on a stack of wood near one of the construction sites. Sakura was sitting next to him trying to cheer him up, as was Hinata on his left. Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were standing in front of them, all striking conversation as time passed. When Naruto finally cracked a smile, Hinata and Sakura stood and gestured for him to follow suit. He did so, cheerfully spouting on about catching a bowl of Ramen before heading out to help rebuild.

"Thinking with your stomach again..." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and clenching her fists.

"You know it!" Choji interrupted before Naruto could speak. "I say we get some barbecue instead," he continued.

"Always with the barbeque," Shikamaru sighed looking up as they walked.

"It's delicious!" Choji said loudly, defending himself. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and sighed lightly.

"Let's go then!" Naruto cried out as he dashed ahead. Choji wasn't going to let him have the upper hand; he too began to barrel ahead through the street to catch up with Naruto.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said, now lightly jogging behind the two.

"They're so childish," Sakura said, sighing heavily.

"But at least Naruto is happy again," Hinata said in her quiet voice. Sakura looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

The day ended in a quiet note, the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky. Shikamaru was laying in the grass on a hill, gazing up at the sky until he heard a thud next to his head and felt the ground indent next to his head. He back and saw a large fan impaled in the ground; he smiled.

Naruto was laying on his bed, snoring as he slept in an awkward position, half above the covers and half on the nightstand next to his bed.

Peace and tranquility resided over the Hyuuga homes.

Construction noises continued through the night as shifts changed over and new people began working.

The Getsurei were laboring on their own destroyed houses and any other nearby buildings that were destroyed in battle.

Sakura was walking back to her house from the training grounds where she had gone to let off some steam. She had made it to a destroyed building when she stopped and shivered. The dark mass was still standing, though a huge hole had been blown through it. Broken glass littered the ground near by and splintered wood and pebbles were strewn over the ground. She turned around slowly, feeling something wrong, clenching her fists.

"Who's there?" she asked the shadows. Silence flowed as she listened intently. She flicked her head, looking over her shoulder as she heard a foot step on loose gravel. She was now facing the building, squinting to find something in the dark of the night. The moon was barely shining through the dark clouds that had drifted in it's path.

Sakura walked slowly, not letting her guard down, still straining to hear the faintest of sounds that would indicate movement. She was so focused on the sound she heard from inside the building, that she neglected to glance over her shoulder occasionally. A figure silently rose from a shadow behind Sakura as the clouds slowly drifted out of the path of the moon. The new light glinted off of the man's teeth as he grinned behind Sakura's back. He reached his arms out and before Sakura even knew what happened, the man covered her face with cloth. She breathed in deeply to scream, but found her mind overwhelmed by the mind altering substance on the cloth. Her vision swirled around as her body went weak. She strained to try to make out the face of the man, but unconsciousness was on her before she could.

* * *

The mask was orange, a swirling pattern leading to the right eye were the only markings on the mask. The man wearing the mask was sitting in a chair in an empty room where he was going to interview his guest. Takashi Kira tossed the girl down on the floor in front of the masked man.

"Here you are," Takashi said, "I couldn't get the Kyuubi, but I got something useful." He kicked Sakura in the stomach and her eyes clenched tighter. Then they flicked open and she saw the masked man again.

"hooffi!" She tried to say, 'Tobi,' but she was muffled by the rag over her mouth. She tried to get up, but the rope around her wrists were so thin and strong that when she tried to break them, the cut into her arms. Takashi leaned down to and put his face next to hers and smiled.

"I wouldn't try that," he said through his smirk, "You wouldn't want to cut that pretty skin now would you?"

"I've seen her," Madara said, "She was with the nine tails' Jinchuuriki. They were on a team and I do see a use for her." He stood slowly and walked towards Takashi, who had straightened back up.

"So, need I prove myself more?" Takashi asked.

"No," Madara said as he walked out of the room. Takashi and Sakura could hear the shuffling of drawers and then silence. Madara came back with a box and gave it to Takashi, who took it without question.

The box smelled earthy and when Takashi opened it, he saw a ring that must have had been buried in the ground for a short while. He took the ring out and slipped it on his left index finger where it fit perfectly.

"Hidan won't miss that," Madara said, walking back to the chair. "It took me a while to figure where he went, and when I found him... Let's just say he didn't kill anyone in time." There was an odd silence, other than the sounds of Sakura struggling to yell at them and break free. Madara leaned in and whispered something in Takashi's ear that Sakura couldn't hear. Takashi looked excited and as Madara left, he began to laugh.

"Well, my dear," Takashi said, taking out a knife, "We've got some time to kill." Sakura's eyes widened as he spoke.

"You see, the poison I administered to you rendered you unconscious and now in a weakened state." Takashi leaned in close as he continued, "But this blade here is dry and it's against all morals to leave bait in pristine condition."

Sakura realized where he was going and began thrashing around wildly, not caring for the deep cuts on her arms. The cloth and wires were doing their jobs too well. Takashi laughed as he locked the door that Madara had exited from.

* * *

**_// And there you have it. Please review; let me know how I'm going!_**


	18. A Plan of Action

**// Merry Christmas!!!**

**// Let's get this thing going!**

**

* * *

**

XVIII A Plan Of Action XVIII

* * *

The room came into focus very slowly. There were two figures that were blurry as she tried to sit up. Izuna left when he noticed her stir.

"Where am I?" Mikomi asked.

"You're home," Toumoku said, smiling.

"What happened?" Mikomi asked.

"I was attacked," Toumoku said, "And you were poisoned. But the medical staff managed to create an antidote. You were discharged a few days ago. You've been sleeping ever since."

"Hey dad?" Mikomi asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm hungry," Mikomi said, smiling as she sat up in her bed.

"Then let's go get you some breakfast."

They went downstairs together and Mikomi sat at the table when she noticed Izuna laying on the couch.

"Good morning Izuna," she said, yawning.

"Good morning Mikomi," Izuna said, raising an arm in a greeting, not stirring otherwise. "Toumoku," he continued, "Have you told her about Akatsuki?" Toumoku was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Mikomi, please come with me for moment. Izuna, could you watch the eggs please?"

"What?" Mikomi asked as Izuna nodded and stood.

"Mikomi, I have to show you something," Toumoku said as he went to the front door. Mikomi rose out of her seat and walked to the door, puzzled. Her father's eyes dropped as he opened the door.

A building lay in ruins, thirty or so yards away. Broken stone and glass shards littered the ground and behind this scene were more like it. Mikomi's eyes widened as she saw the destruction of part of the entire village.

"What?" she asked.

"Honey..." Toumoku started.

"Wait, how long was I out?" Mikomi asked.

"Mikomi, you have to understand," Toumoku said, "The Akatsuki's invasion was quick and destructive. They came in and swept for information concerning Naruto and when Pein found out he wasn't here..." Toumoku paused and sighed. "Well, you see what happened."

"Food's ready!" Izuna said as he put plates on the table.

"Let's go eat honey," Toumoku said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Let's see. Hidan was blown to pieces and buried in a ditch, and Kakuzu was killed by Kakashi and his team of teenagers. Those guys kinda sucked."

"What else have we? Ah yes, Sasori was killed by you and Deidara was killed by your... No wait, he killed himself didn't he? Either way, Sasuke took care of him," Tobi continued to Sakura. The angered Sakura merely looked at him, eyes full of hatred.

"Who else? Right, right, Pein was eliminated by your friend there, the Kyuubi and then Konan quit because Pein wasn't strong enough. That's six, there was more to it than that wasn't there?" he asked the silent Sakura.

"Zetsu is still with us and Kisame is as well," he said, tilting his head to allow his left hand to contact his mask so he could adjust it. "And of course the lovable, underestimated me. But who else?" He looked at Sakura and when she averted her eyes, Tobi chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Itachi. Sasuke definitely killed him. Oh wait, not really. He was nowhere near strong enough. Did you know that that fight was staged? Sasuke was going to win no matter what! Isn't that hilarious! It's a shame that Itachi caught tuberculosis though. His eyes were great; ripe with such power and wisdom!" Tobi chuckled some more and stood as he paced the room.

"And Orochimaru left before he mattered. Then he died so he still doesn't matter," Tobi said, holding an arm behind his back as the other waved as he gestured randomly.

"But that are the losses. Let's see what we have and can get back. You've already met my newest member Takashi Kira. He too is a follower of Jashin, so it's kinda perfect how he gets to replace Hidan. Sasuke has joined also and it's uncanny how he gets to replace Itachi. What are the odds huh?" Sakura hated this person more than she ever hated anyone except that Takashi guy. Sasuke's mention had brought her back to the times they spent together. Her attention was brought back to this situation when Tobi began to speak again.

"And he's got some friends that I could use too, but I won't count them quite yet. I'll treat them as a bonus! That way it feels like it's extra special when really it's just regular useful. Anyway, I've got this other guy doing a favor for me. If he makes it I'll assimilate him and of he dies, I'll still assimilate him!" Tobi said, turning around and pointing a finger in the air triumphantly.

"Aren't I cool?" Tobi asked. At Sakura's silence, he walked over and looked down at her.

"What's wrong? You don't want to talk to Tobi?" Sakura was still silent.

"No matter. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I can use you. I'll have Takashi come in and assist me shortly." At the mention of Takashi, Sakura's eyes widened and then her brows furrowed in anger. Instantly, there was a knock that echoed through the almost empty building.

"I'll get it!" Tobi said, excitedly. "I wasn't expecting guests!" Tobi exited the room and went down a set of lavish, winding stairs that were covered in a thick layer of dust except down the center where recent travel had disturbed its peace. He went to the door and flung it open.

"Hi! I wasn't..." Tobi started. He was interrupted by his own disbelief when he saw who was at the door. A very familiar face on a very familiar body; someone whom he had long since eliminated from his list of usefulness.

"Hello," the visitor said in a low, drawn out voice.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting you," Madara said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Who are you?" The person asked.

"Why don't you come in so we can talk," Madara said, gesturing his visitor to enter.

"Thank you," the guest said as he followed Madara into the building.

* * *

"It's no use moping," Naruto said to Hinata.

"I know, but I expected you to be a little more, I don't know, sad," Hinata replied quietly as she watched Naruto help with reconstruction.

"Hey there!" a familiar voice called out. Naruto turned to look and saw some familiar faces.

"I never thought I'd see you heroes again!" Inari called out.

"Wait. You're Inari and Tazuna!" Naruto said, waving his arm. The two smiled at his response.

"Yes," Inari said. "It's good to know you still recognize us."

"Inari, you're growing up fast! And you look even older gramps!"

"Give me a break," Tazuna said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a carpenter now, Naruto!" Inari said. "I'm here because I want to help with reconstruction."

"And I tagged along to say hi to you guys," Tazuna added. "I'm sorry about what happened years back, but thanks to you guys, the Land of Waves is a prosperous nation now."

"So now it's our turn to help you guys!" Inari chirped in.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said, holding his hand behind his head in his usual fashion. Kakashi saw Naruto up ahead and noticed he was talking to some people. He approached them and as he got closer, he recognized to whom Naruto was talking.

"Hey there," Kakashi said, joining the conversation, "You guys are here."

"Hey Kakashi!" Tazuna said, "We came as soon as we heard Konoha was in trouble."

"We would have been here sooner, but as you know, it's a long journey and word had to get there before we could travel here," Inari said, smiling. Tazuna looked at Kakashi and then at Naruto and gave a small 'huh...'

"What's up?" Kakashi said, hearing the man, "If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Where's Sasuke?" Tazuna asked.

"And Sakura for that matter," Inari added. At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, uh, you see, uh," Kakashi said as he fidgeted.

"Sasuke and I had a fight, so he left the village for a while," Naruto said, forcing a smile on his face, "But I'm gonna bring him back soon, so you can say hi when he gets back."

"And I haven't seen Sakura all day," Kakashi added, hoping to shift the topic back away from Sasuke.

"Neither have I," Naruto said as he looked around over his shoulders in vain.

"Now that you mention it," Hinata said quietly, "I haven't either; not since last night anyway."

"I'm sure she's around," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "I'm sure she's somewhere around."

"Though I do like to talk," Inari said, "I did come to work. Let's get going!" With that, they all dispersed and got to work on cleaning up debris.

* * *

"Oof!" Tekaharu yelled as he hit the ground. He had been trying to help with some roofing and lost his footing. He landed on his back and lost his wind faster than he had lost his footing. Getting up slowly, he took in short gasping breaths as he leaned up against the side of the building.

"You okay?" a voice asked as a head popped over the edge of the roof.

"Yeah," Tekaharu said, looking up, "I'm fine." He turned to go back up when something caught his attention; a faint glint off in the woods like light reflecting off of metal.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Tekaharu said. He jogged into the woods towards the flickering light. The light seemed to dim as he approached something he totally didn't expect.

"Hiya!" The man said as he stood, dropping a small mirror. He waved his arm in a friendly gesture. Tekaharu stopped and studied the person before him in wonder. The orange mask puzzled him for several reasons. First, the color was prominent and conspicuous, and second, there was only one eye.

"Can I help you?" Tekaharu asked.

"Actually, yes! Yes you can!" The masked man said. "My name is Tobi and you should come with me."

"I'm Sorry Tobi, but I can't," Tekaharu said as he turned to leave.

"You don't understand," Tobi said, becoming worried as he hopped in front of Tekaharu, "You really need to come with me."

"I already told you..." Tekaharu started. He had reached to push the man aside and continue walking, but his arm swiped through as if it weren't there at all.

"And _I_ already told _you_," Tobi said, though his voice sounded much darker.

Tekaharu's vision blurred. He squinted and turned his head away as he realized he was looking up at the sun.

"What the..." he started to say before he realized he was no longer in the forest. He took in his new surroundings in astonishment.

Water, as far as the eye could see, surrounded them on all sides. In the distance, he could see mountains peaking through the horizon. They were standing on a large, rectangular dock about twelve feet across and thirty feet long. The water was still, which he thought was normal until he noticed the edges. The water that splashed up against the dock gained speed and force as it approached, that and it was spinning.

"Where are we?" Tekaharu asked.

"We're on a dock," Tobi said in his cheerful voice again.

"I kind figured that part out," Tekaharu said, annoyed, "But why is there a dock here?"

"There wasn't a dock here when I was here," Tobi replied, "So I had to make one."

"That doesn't answer my question," Tekaharu said.

"Have a seat," Tobi said, "We've got some waiting to do." Tekaharu looked around, confused, and then sunk his knees down to sit. And he waited.

* * *

"Hello pink haired one," Madara said as he opened the door. He leaned through instead of walking in. "Guess what? I've got someone here whom you might like to meet!" With that, he threw open the door and a shadowed figure stepped through the door. The light from the window illuminated him as he walked forward; starting with his feet and working upwards.

He was wearing blue sandals just like most people wore. His pants, however, were a pale shade of purple. On his right leg he had a white band wrapped around his thigh that was connected to a pouch. A purple tank-top with a white t-shirt underneath covered the man's torso. Sakura recognized the clothes, but the face that she saw made her eyes widen as she gasped into the gag.

Orochimaru's pale, snakelike face smirked as he saw Sakura's surprise.

"Well, I've got someone else to deal with, so I'll be back in a bit." Madara said as he grabbed a small mirror and disappeared.

* * *

**// As usual, leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

**// And God bless you all. Have a safe and merry Christmas!!!**


	19. Canceled

**/* Hey guys.**

**Sorry to have gone this long without updates,**

**But I have honestly lost all interest in writing this story.**

**I apologize to all my watchers, but, I will not be continuing this story.**

**I meant to say this over a year ago,**

**But I've honestly forgotten since I've been ****really busy with work and school.**

**Again, I apologize for leaving it unfinished.**

**I wish you all the best. */**


End file.
